10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti
by Ary Valentine
Summary: (Adaptación de la película y colaboración con Vidian). "Claire es muy distinta a las demás chicas de su escuela, no encaja en el pensamiento que maneja el resto de sus compañeros y la mayoría del tiempo suele ser arisca con quienes rodean su círculo social íntimo. ¿Qué pasa cuando una chica difícil se enfrenta a un chico difícil…en un mundo difícil?". *Imagen creada por mire2006*
1. El Primer Día

_**10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti**_

_**By: Vidian y Ary Valentine.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, la trama es de "La fierecilla domada" del gran William Shakespeare y también del director de la película "10 Cosas que odio de ti", Gil Junger, quien adaptó de manera moderna la obra de Shakespeare al cine contemporáneo. No tenemos fines de lucro, sólo entretención.**_

_**Notas de Vidian y Ary: Nos inspiramos en la película nombrada anteriormente, el fic lleva el mismo nombre, es una adaptación que quisimos realizar con los personajes de RE, por lo cual, aquí no habrán zombies ni atentados bioterroristas, es un UA (universo alterno) cambiaremos algunas cosas, así como también agregaremos más personajes. Cualquier duda manifestarla en los reviews. **_

"¡Pi, pi, pi, pi!" El despertador comenzó a sonar escandalosamente. Ahora sus sueños se habían visto frustrados por ese maldito aparato; pero lamentablemente era el único método para despertarse por las mañanas, a menos claro que quisiera escuchar los escandalosos gritos de Chris desde la sala.

"¡Pi, pi, pi, pi!". Tenía cubierta la cara con las sabanas, sólo su mano se asomó entre ellas, tanteando toda la mesita de noche hasta hallarlo y de una vez por todas silenciar aquel aparato. El despertador no únicamente se había callado, sino que también había ido a parar al suelo debido a la fuerza que empleó aquella chica de cabellos rojizos. Arrojó las cobijas a un lado y se levantó de la cama de un solo movimiento. Tenía el cabello completamente desordenado, nada que le preocupara realmente.

- Un día más en un colegio mediocre.- Bostezó.

Comenzar un nuevo ciclo escolar, era como iniciar una nueva vida en el mundo animal. Los chicos de su edad no prestaban atención a las cosas importantes de la vida, lo único que les interesaba al finalizar las clases, era saber a quién se llevarían a la cama esa noche. La razón solía perderse cuando a la mayoría de esos chicos se les ocurría mezclar sus deseos con debilidad, en otras palabras, con sentimientos. ¿Enamorarse? Esa palabra estaba muy bien resguardada en su lista de vocabulario ambiguo desde hace un buen tiempo, y muy probablemente continuaría ahí. Resopló, vaya que le esperaba un largo día en el colegio. Bajó hasta llegar al comedor. Y ahí estaba un ejemplo claro del plástico que hoy en día representaban la mayoría de los adolescentes; la superficialidad y el bajo intelecto ocupaban un lugar en ese comedor de cinco.

- ¿Sabes? Hay un invento buenísimo, lo llaman peine, podrías intentar usarlo algún día. - Habló desde su lugar una singular rubia.

- O podrías metértelo por el trasero.

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Es que acaso siempre tienen que estar peleando?. - La grave voz de Chris Redfield al fin se hizo escuchar. Era un lío detener las discusiones continuas de ese par; parecía que ambas habían nacido con la misión de fastidiar a la otra. Pero eso no podía suceder en presencia del Redfield mayor, ¡no señor!, esas mocosas aprendían a comportarse por las buenas. Era un joven que había adquirido responsabilidades a muy corta edad, como hacerse cargo de Claire a partir de la perdida de sus padres hace un par de años. Pero eso no le había detenido en ningún momento, hoy era un joven trabajador, empleado de la famosa empresa Umbrella Inc. Un chico en plena juventud, apuesto a más no poder, pero con un dolor de cabeza que llevaba por título: Claire vs Sherry. Cuando aceptó tener de huésped a la rubia, jamás imaginó lo mal que se terminaría llevando con su hermana. En algún momento pensó que tener a la hija de su tío William con ellos sería un buen distractor para Claire, pues podrían salir juntas y ser confidentes una de la otra, pero que equivocado estaba.

- Tenemos que irnos, no pienso llegar tarde el primer día. - Exigió la rubia, al tiempo que tomaba su bolso dispuesta a salir.

- Pues ya lárgate. - Contestó con tranquilidad.

- Por supuesto que me voy, no me haces falta. - Tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de intentar siquiera abrirla, la voz de Chris la detuvo.

- Alto ahí, señorita. - Carraspeó. - Creo que ambas recuerdan perfectamente las reglas. Primera regla importante para quienes estaban bajo la tutela de Chris Redfield: "Si Claire no te acompaña, NO SALES"

- Tan sólo voy al colegio, Chris.

- Reglas son reglas. - Acotó. - Andando, Claire.

La pelirroja se levantó a regañadientes, el pesado de Chris había puesto bajo su cuidado a la siempre emperifollada Sherry Birkin. A pesar de que las reglas de su hermano la molestaran, esa en especial le hacía sonreír con orgullo, pues Sherry dependía de lo que ella hiciera.

- No pienso irme en tu motocicleta, llevo falda.

- No pensaba llevarte. - Se colocó el casco. - Y será mejor que te des prisa o perderás el autobús.- canturreó, al tiempo que señalaba el transporte escolar el cual ya comenzaba a irse. Arrancó su motocicleta y en seguida emprendió la marcha. Sonrió triunfante, esa era la mejor forma de hacer exasperar a la muñequita rubia.

La observó por el espejo retrovisor, se había quedado completamente indignada y enojada.

- Espero que sepas correr, Sherry. - Una sonrisa más se formó en sus labios. La joven Birkin estaba ahí parada, sólo observando como Claire se perdía al dar la vuelta en la próxima esquina. Esa chica se encargaba de hacerle la vida difícil. Maldita sea la hora en que decidió ir a estudiar al colegio de Raccoon City, pero claro, tenía que ser el mejor bachillerato del que haya tenido noción, y que por supuesto, la mantenía lo suficientemente alejada de sus padres. No tenía más remedio que aguantar a la insoportable y muy amargada hermana de Chris Redfield. No la comprendía ni un poquito, era una chica completamente extraña. Claire Redfield tenía que ser un fenómeno de la sociedad. Jamás había tenido la desgracia de conocer a una persona tan hosca.

- ¡Maldición! - miró su reloj, era tarde. Ya había perdido el autobús, Claire le había abandonado a su suerte, y ahora su único medio de transporte eran sus pies. Pataleó un poco antes de comenzar a caminar. No cabía duda, su estadía en el colegio de Raccoon City sería larga. Suspiró, ya no había nada qué hacer.

….

Otra vez sucedía lo mismo de todos los años al iniciar una nueva etapa académica, se había levantado cinco minutos antes de que empezaran oficialmente las clases, como era de esperarse; su madre no se había tomado la minima molestia de despertarle temprano sabiendo que nunca tomaba en cuenta el despertador. Salió con pereza de la cama encaminándose al cuarto de baño, se dio una rápida ducha y a la vez cepilló sus dientes, tomó las primeras prendas de vestir que halló limpias y velozmente descendió las escaleras. Siendo sincero, no tenía ánimos de ir a ningún lado, pero sabía que sin terminar la escuela difícilmente tendría un futuro optimista, desde el divorcio de sus padres asumía por sí solo su responsabilidad de ir a estudiar, su progenitor estaba demasiado ocupado en su nuevo matrimonio y su madre se había dedicado en su totalidad a la exitosa vida laboral que llevaba hoy en día, tanto así, que Leon no recordaba con exactitud cuándo había sido la última ocasión en que se habían sentado juntos a la mesa, ella vivía su vida completamente ajena a lo que sucedía con la de su único hijo, o sea él.

Producto de lo anterior, Leon Scott Kennedy experimentaba una adolescencia un tanto cruda, que salía de lo objetivamente cotidiano… no por querer llamar la atención de sus padres, sino que actuaba así por el simple hecho de hallarle un sentido racional a su extraña rutina. No se relacionaba directamente con los chicos de su salón, le parecían inmaduros e idiotas y constantemente discutía con sus maestros por ignorar de manera monumental sus clases, la sala de retención los días sábados se comenzaba a transformar en su segundo hogar. Sus amistades se ligaban con personas más grandes, por lo general de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, también solía concurrir con frecuencia a los distintos bares de la ciudad, bebía alcohol desde los quince y fumaba hace un año, por lo que asistir a los bailes estúpidos que realizaban en el bachillerato le resultaba sumamente infantil y aburrido, prefería mil veces estar ocupando su tiempo en jugar una buena partida de pool en compañía de Billy Coen, uno de sus pocos amigos. A causa de su nula socialización con sus pares, habían surgido una serie de mitos respecto a su persona, el rubio no conocía con exactitud de qué trataban cada uno, sin embargo, deducía que no era nada agradable, considerando que por los pasillos del recinto estudiantil no lo miraban con buena cara, incluso creía que le temían y quizás era mejor así.

Llegó hasta la cocina de su casa comprobando en el camino que todo estaba desordenado, se aproximó al refrigerador y tomó una hoja de papel que yacía afirmada con uno de los imanes decorativos.

"_Hijo, estaré dos meses fuera de la ciudad. Dentro de unos días te enviaré dinero."_

Ni siquiera dejaba una explicación, ni una muestra de afecto. Leon arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al basurero, ya no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Abrió la nevera con intenciones de encontrar algún aperitivo digno para desayunar, suspiró al ver el interior completamente vacío, únicamente había una caja de leche, la tomó y comprobó que definitivamente no había nada para comer en lo que supuestamente debería llamar "hogar", contuvo el impulso de quemar su casa, al menos en la escuela comería algo. Agarró su bolso sin revisar si llevaba algún libro, con pasos desganados se dirigió a su camioneta. El autobús era para imbéciles.

…

Jake Wesker Muller estaba nervioso, a sus cortos dieciséis años de vida afrontarse al drástico cambio de colegio no era algo simple, menos en la actual sociedad y considerando que Raccoon City no era una ciudad de adolescentes fáciles de tratar, pero procuraría tomárselo con calma, después de todo no podía ser tan malo formar parte de un nuevo ambiente, tal vez una innovación era lo que ciertamente requería. La secretaria de la escuela lo había recibido, era consciente de que probablemente tendría un trato diferente al resto de los chicos nuevos, tomando en consideración que era el hijo de uno de los flamantes accionistas de la empresa Umbrella Inc, su padre Albert Wesker era popularmente conocido por su importante labor y su intachable trayectoria como empresario. En consecuencia , Jake era miembro y heredero de una de las familias más adineradas de Raccoon, pero el ostentoso capital que manejaban no era interés principal en la vida del muchacho, anhelaba largarse por un largo viaje a través de todo el mundo, llevando junto a él su guitarra cargada en el hombro y quizás un par de pesos en el bolsillo, la música y la aventura era la utopia más grande que poseía, lamentablemente para su padre aquel sueño no era más que un pensamiento tonto, carente de madurez, no obstante; Jake procuraría seguir con su objetivo.

- Jake, la orientadora te está esperando, puedes pasar – indicó amablemente la mujer robusta que ejercía labores administrativas, el joven sólo asintió con la cabeza y caminó en dirección al despacho que ella le indicaba.

Svetlana Belikova era la encargada principal de la estabilidad emocional de los alumnos del colegio, sus años de antigüedad como profesora le habían proporcionado la experiencia precisa para tomar en sus manos el cargo de consejera estudiantil, además siempre había deseado trabajar en un despacho para sí sola y en él encontrar la paz que necesitaba para llevar acabo uno de sus sueños juveniles frustrados: escribir una novela, y no una romántica o común, la mujer de rasgos rusos ansiaba publicar y plasmar todo el erotismo que permanecía oculto en sus pensamientos mediante una obra literaria basada en el sexo.

Permanecía sentada al frente de su ordenador, redactando las primeras líneas pasionales que compartían los protagonistas de su historia, pero su narración siempre se veía interrumpida con la llegada de algún estudiante problemático o por el simple motivo de quedarse obsoleta de vocabulario, encontrarle sinónimo a palabras que socialmente no eran bien aceptadas no resultaba ser una tarea fácil. Una escritora emergente necesitaba estar profundamente concentrada, cerró sus ojos buscando la manera correcta de referirse al miembro masculino de su personaje.

El hijo de Albert Wesker entró en la estancia esbozando una sonrisa, Svetlana devolvió el gesto realizando una señal con su mano para que tomara asiento, el muchacho accedió de inmediato sentándose frente a la mujer de cabellera rubia.

- Dame unos segundos, enseguida te atiendo – se justificó, Jake asintió en silencio moviendo desganadamente su cabeza.

Belikova redactó alegremente posicionando los dedos en el teclado.

"_Al deslizar las manos sobre sus muslos, ella sintió como su miembro latía de deseo"_

Regresó sus orbes azules en dirección al joven pelirrojo y le sonrió cínicamente, miró unos informes que tenía sobre su escritorio y levantó uno de los papeles poniéndose de pie al leerlo.

- ¿Jake Wesker Muller, verdad?. – Él volvió asentir . – ¿Eres hijo del empresario Albert, no?

- Sí, mi padre es accionista en Umbrella y…

- Perfecto – habló interrumpiéndole. – No necesitamos saber más, debes estar consciente de que esta escuela no tiene nada de extraordinario, acá encontrarás a las mismas bestias bastardas que aprovechan la primera oportunidad para ponerte una patada en el culo. – Jake frunció el ceño observándola incrédulo y consternado.

- ¿Está segura de que ésta es la recepción de orientación y admisión estudiantil? – musitó aún impactado por las palabras de bienvenida.

…

El joven de cabellos rubios descendió de la vieja camioneta color gris, tomó su bolso y se dispuso aproximarse a su clase, su estómago rugía tal cual como lo haría un león hambriento, odiaba no haber nacido en una familia normal con una madre preocupada por su hijo, como habitualmente solía ser.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Leon giró el rostro al reconocer a la propietaria de esa particular voz, sonrió al verla, arrugó su nariz y tapó sus ojos con una mano al recibir la potente luz solar sobre su cara, a esa hora de la mañana alumbraba con mayor potencia.

- Como siempre – respondió.

Ada le tendió un paquete de galletas de chocolate que recientemente estaba consumiendo, el chico no titubeó en recibirlo. La muchacha de cabello oscuro y rasgos orientales comenzó a caminar al interior del colegio, él le siguió los pasos.

- Gracias, para ser una ex novia eres bastante simpática y atenta.

- ¿Debería ser de otra manera, Kennedy? – replicó deteniéndose frente a su casillero, lo abrió y comenzó a seleccionar algunos libros.

- Hay chicas que terminan odiando al hombre que rompió su corazón – argumentó llevándose una galleta a la boca, la joven de orbes pardos, enarcó una ceja, se giró sobre sus talones quedando cara a cara con Leon.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que me habías roto el corazón, guapo?. – Cerró la puerta metálica, y presionó los libros sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba fijamente. - ¿No habrá sido al revés?

Sin esperar respuesta empezó alejarse de Leon, quien se había quedado estático en su lugar y completamente abstraído del entorno, por inercia se llevó otra galleta a los labios. Las mujeres siempre serían un tema complejo en su vida, partiendo por su madre hasta todas las novias que había tenido a sus dieciocho años, Ada Wong no había sido la primera, pero quizás sí una de las más importantes e influyentes, a final de cuentas su relación no había funcionado por las constantes dudas que ella le generaba, por lo cual, Leon optó por terminar todo a los seis meses, aun así, era una de las pocas personas en esa escuela que se atrevía a hablarle y en parte lo agradecía.

Una muchacha de cabellera castaña y corta entró corriendo por el pasillo principal del bachillerato, Leon frunció el ceño al verla y al notar que se acercaba jadeante a él.

- ¿Te venía persiguiendo Godzilla?. – Inquirió divertido, la jovencita lo fulminó con la mirada intentando recuperar el aire.

- ¿Billy dejó algún mensaje para mi?

Su compañera Rebecca Chambers, era la novia de su amigo hace más de un año, todavía no comprendía cómo un vagabundo como él había cautivado a la chica genio de su clase.

- Vendrá por ti a la salida, ¿por eso corrías? – suspiró enamorada y sonrió. Leon bufó dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- Antes de que me olvide, Kennedy… será mejor que vayas donde Svetlana. – El de ojos azules la miró abrumado.

- ¿Para qué me quiere ver la vieja? – indagó, Rebecca sólo se encogió de hombros y emprendió camino a su aula de estudio. - ¿Qué diablos hice ahora? – susurró caminando hacia el lugar mencionado por su compañera.

….

La consejera estudiantil seguía bastante entretenida delante de su ordenador. Ninguna idea llegaba a su cabeza, trataba de concentrarse en la siguiente línea de su novela erótica, pero los adolescentes delincuentes no sólo se conformaban con desviar su conducta, sino también sus pensamientos; resultaba casi imposible recibir inspiración cuando los gritos y comportamientos de adolescentes que parecían estar en celo no paraban de sonar por todos lados, y menos aun cuando cada cinco minutos tenía delante de su escritorio a algún alumno problema. Así definitivamente jamás concluiría su novela. Cerró los ojos cuando de repente una idea se coló por su mente, esa necesidad de escribir apareció de nuevo, un nuevo diálogo atravesó por su cabeza. Colocó los dedos sobre el teclado, de inmediato abrió los ojos posicionándolos frente a la pantalla, y comenzó a redactar.

"_Rozó con su mano su entrepierna y pudo sentir su enorme…" _

Y se paralizó, no tenía una buena palabra para sustituir la que tenía en mente. Buscaba un sinónimo que no causara tanto conflicto a la hora de leer, tan sólo una palabra que fuera entendible pero sin llegar a sonar mal a los oídos de señoras de casa deseosas de sexo.

"_Rozó con su mano su entrepierna y pudo sentir su enorme dureza llena de deseo"_

- ¿Estaba buscándome? - preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta.

Y ahí, parado frente a la puerta, estaba uno de los motivos por el cual su sueño de escribir una novela llena de sexo, seguía frustrado. Los alumnos desviados resultaban un gran problema para poder cumplir con su meta, ellos eran los que se encargaba de joder su inspiración. Cerró su computadora, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta ese muchachito al que poco le faltaba para obtener una tarjeta de membresía en su oficina.

- Leon Scott Kennedy, se te está haciendo costumbre visitar mi oficina.- atacó un tanto sarcástica.

- Lo hago sólo para poder verla, ¿apago las luces? - sugirió fingiendo seducción.

- Muy simpático, Kennedy.- le miró antes de avanzar hasta su escritorio y tomar una nota que estaba sobre él.- Aquí dice que exhibió sus…partes íntimas en la cafetería.

- Se trataba de un embutido. - se defendió tranquilamente. Svetlana Belikova se paseaba por su oficina tratando de meditar lo que le acababa de decir aquel joven. ¿Es que acaso esos muchachitos creían que ella era tonta? Se acercó de nueva cuenta hasta quedar delante de él, le miró y sonrió.

- Y aparte de simpático…optimista. - Habló, al tiempo que daba una fugaz mirada a la entrepierna del chico.

- ¿Qué…? - expresó desconcertado; su ceja se enarcó y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. Vaya que esa vieja sabía ser sarcástica, y extraña…muy extraña.

- Largo de aquí. - Contestó con una sonrisa. El muchacho se salió de la oficina completamente confundido. En cuanto él se marchó, se acercó hasta su escritorio y retomó la labor que se había visto interrumpida por el mayor alumno problema de la historia en el bachillerato de Raccoon City. No todo había sido malo con la visita de Leon Scott Kennedy, al menos le había dejado una idea para continuar con su escrito. Abrió su laptop y deslizó nuevamente los dedos por el teclado.

"_Rozó con su mano su entrepierna y pudo sentir su enorme embutido lleno de deseo" _

Sonrió ampliamente. Ahora tenía frente a ella, una fantástica línea para su novela erótica.

….

Jake suspiró por enésima vez en el día, aún no se explicaba qué había sido esa clase de recibimiento de parte de la consejera Belikova, ¿acaso esa escuela sería una especie de circo psicópata?, si los maestros y otras autoridades del recinto educacional actuaban de manera extraña, ya imaginaba el comportamiento en que lo harían los alumnos.

Caminó con la vista perdida por medio del pasillo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la ubicación de su respectivo salón. Se quedó parado a medio camino buscando con la vista alguna pista que le indicase a qué lado debía dirigirse, repentinamente se acercó a él un chico de aparentemente su misma edad, era un poco más bajo que él y portaba una vestimenta bastante anticuada respecto a la época, no había que ser un genio ni Sherlock Holmes para deducir o asegurar que aquel tipo era el nerd del bachillerato. Su camisa azul abotonada hasta el cuello casi al punto de asfixiarlo era una gran señal, cabe decir, que la llevaba puesta metida dentro de su pantalón de tela marrón, y el pulcro lustrado de sus zapatos no podía quedar ausente, ante cualquier obispo serían una especie de joven ejemplar, para Jake y el resto de los jóvenes simplemente era un pobre ridículo, pero no estaba en posición de escoger a sus amistades, no aún. Así que sin más opción estrechó su mano con la de él en un cordial y amable saludo de bienvenida.

- Hola, bienvenido a Raccoon City, soy Piers Nivans te daré la bienvenida – separaron sus manos dedicándose una sonrisa.

- Hola, ¡qué alivio!, aún no me acostumbro a este maldito lugar. – Masculló sintiéndose horriblemente incómodo. Piers le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo, Jake alzó una ceja al sentir sobrepasado su espacio personal. el de cabellera castaña lo captó y apartó su brazo lentamente, sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y leyó el nombre de su nuevo compañero.

- ¿Jake, verdad?. – Preguntó, el aludido asintió y juntos comenzaron a caminar. – Mira, por allá – señaló una dirección con su dedo índice – están los populares, los de rostros bellos y presumidos. Si ellos no te dirigen la palabra, mejor ni siquiera te molestes en intentar entablar una charla. – El de cabellera rapada frunció ambas cejas, liberó un resoplido y a la vez les echó un vistazo.

- ¿Son tus reglas o las de ellos?

- Ya verás – fue la simple contestación de Piers. Pasaron por el lado de dos chicos de estatura imponente, atractivos físicamente, no eran más que los clásicos jugadores de rugby, exitosos desde tiempos inmemorables. Con voz tímida y casi al punto del susurro, Nivans les saludó ganándose un insulto de parte de ellos, Jake analizó la escena perplejo. - ¿Lo ves? – aseguró siendo indiferente a lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

Salieron del pasillo para adentrarse al patio, que parecía estar más repleto de personas que el anterior escenario.

- A la izquierda están los adictos al café, son algo nerviosos. – Jake asentía a cada descripción y simplemente le seguía el andar – Acá están los confusos, los que no tienen identidad. – Eran un grupo de rastafaris sentados perezosamente sobre unas sillas de plástico color blanco, por sus expresiones no se les hacía extraño que hubiesen estado consumiendo marihuana o alguna sustancia alucinógena que "los liberara", como ellos solían argumentar. Piers continuó – Se creen Bob Marley y defienden los derechos de las personas de color, prácticamente se consideran uno más de la raza.

- ¿Fuman hierba? – indagó Jake interesado, su compañero asintió de inmediato.

Siguiendo la travesía, llegaron hasta una mesa en donde permanecían congregados varios chicos y chicas de aspecto formal, el castaño de orbes color miel arregló su cabello al pasar cerca de ellos.

- Ellos son los futuros empresarios – explicó en un murmullo, en estas instancias el hijo del accionista de Umbrella ya estaba harto y sofocado de recibir tanta información, parecía que nada iba a callar a su actual "guía". – Hola chicos – Piers saludó animoso tocando el hombro de una de las muchachas, esta vez, recibió miradas asesinas en respuesta. Siguieron su marcha bajo un silencio incómodo. – Yo era parte de ellos, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y qué pasó? – inquirió.

- Corrieron el rumor de que yo compraba mi ropa sólo en ofertas – detalló algo avergonzado.

- ¿Y por eso te odian? – farfulló colérico, ladeó el rostro intentado pensar en otras cosas, sus compañeros nuevos no le agradaban en lo absoluto. Estaba de acuerdo; Piers Nivans era un perdedor de magnitudes colosales, pero no merecía un trato así, no era una mala persona. Al enfocar sus orbes azules grisáceos en otra dirección vio lo que estaba deseando ver desde que había ingresado en esa jodida escuela, algo que lo motivase a levantarse en las mañanas, una chica que fuese la musa inspiradora de sus composiciones musicales. Y en ese preciso instante la estaba admirando.

Sherry Birkin hacía ingreso de manera triunfante, la mayoría de los muchachos volteaban a mirarla, pese a que iba acompañada por otra chica de apariencia similar, ella era el único centro de atención y por su expresión quedaba en claro que le encantaba serlo. Jake la contempló fascinado, netamente anonadado, en toda su vida había visto tanta perfección en un solo cuerpo. La vio pasar lentamente evitando perderse el más pequeño e insignificante de sus detalles.

Tragó saliva y al instante regresó la atención a Piers.

- ¿De qué grupo es ella? – investigó entusiasta.

- Del grupo de las imposibles – contestó por modo reflejo, el pesimismo en su voz era notorio. – Sherry Birkin.

- Me muero por hablarle – expresó sin despegarle la mirada por un segundo. – Es hermosa.

- Y muy madura… de seguro – musitó Piers con ironía. Se quedaron en silencio y se posaron detrás de la rubia que charlaba con su amiga.

- Ashley, tú opinas igual que yo, ¿verdad?, porque amar es diferente a querer, es decir, quiero tener un auto, pero amo mi abrigo.

- Pero yo amo mi auto – replicó la otra jovencita, Birkin frunció el entrecejo.

- Eso es porque no tienes ropa de marca. – Ashley Graham estuvo de acuerdo con ese argumento.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como se alejaban y se perdían entre los demás alumnos. Piers observó con lastima a quien ya consideraba su nuevo mejor amigo.

- Mejor olvídala, es la prima de Chris Redfield destacado trabajador de Umbrella y fue un alumno muy popular de esta escuela, pero es un tipo difícil de llevar, prácticamente es un tirano sobreprotector. También es el hermano mayor de Claire Redfield, otra chica complicada, es un hecho que ellas no salen con ningún chico.

Sin embargo, aquello no era motivo suficiente para detener a Jake, simplemente liberó un "sí" carente de vida.

….

Ya era un hecho, estaba parada justo a la mitad de una jungla llena de animales salvajes e irracionales. Esos chicos y chicas, iban y venían por los pasillos con las hormonas alborotadas; la mayoría de las charlas que alcanzó a escuchar, carecían de sentido y razón, el porcentaje más alto se centraba en el baile que cada año organizaba la escuela sin motivo aparente, o al menos ella jamás le había encontrado una finalidad interesante. Las adolescentes sólo tenían cabeza para pensar acerca del vestido que usarían esa insignificante noche, y los chicos pensaban en lo que podrían obtener luego de tomar algunas cervezas. Como había dicho: una jungla llena de animales salvajes e irracionales. Tampoco se trataba de generalizar a las personas, ¡no!, aunque casi estuvieran a punto de extinguirse, aún existían otros jóvenes de su edad que sabían usar su cerebro a la perfección y que por supuesto, no se la pasaban hablando de cosas meramente banales. Era afortunada al haber hallado a una persona de esa especie en ese bachillerato. Una de las pocas chicas que no se la pasaba hablando sobre los zapatos de moda en verano, el vestido que usó Angelina Jolie, o de su virginidad a punto de perderse, esa era Jill Valentine; ella era lo más cercano a lo que la mayoría de las personas nombra: amiga.

- Tenía la esperanza de que se olvidarían del baile este año. - Habló la castaña al acercarse a la Redfield menor.

Los carteles para el baile de ese año comenzaban a tapizar las paredes de la escuela. Las chicas emocionadas iban y estampaban esos molestos carteles en cualquier lado, incluso en el baño sus ojos eran salvajemente atacados por esas imágenes. Estaba segura de que ese cartel sería lo único que leerían en ese año gran parte de la población estudiantil, no tenían interés por nada más. Otra chica loca pegó un cartel más en la pared. La peculiar pelirroja rodó los ojos los ojos al ver a aquella chica, suspiró pesadamente y se acercó hasta ese anuncio. Sin contemplación alguna arrancó el cartel de un sólo tirón. La chica que había colocado el anuncio y todos los que estaban cerca de la escena, le miraron indignados.

- Eres mi héroe. - Proclamó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa.

- Sólo me evito una infección en los ojos. - Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas caminaron hacia el interior de la escuela. Poco les importaba las miradas que habían logrado arrastrar con la pasada acción. Se encaminaron hasta su aula, ya era hora de clase con el profesor más severo de toda la escuela. Jack Krauser, ese era el nombre del profesor más temido de todo el bachillerato, y no sólo por sus exuberantes y preocupantes músculos, sino por esa boca llena de sarcasmo y comentarios sin contemplación. No había alumno en esa escuela que no se viera afectado por alguna de sus críticas. En la enorme cabeza de Krauser lo cierto era que, toda esa bola de estúpidos y precoces alumnos necesitaba de vez en cuando alguno de esos comentarios para bajarlos de la nube en la que les gustaba mantenerse. Era uno de esos profesores que no temía en ningún sentido llamar "idiota" a todo aquel que se lo mereciera. Quizás la única que no le temía a aquel desquiciado profesor era Claire Redfield, jamás se había amedrentado a la hora de expresar su opinión, aun si esa no era del agrado de sus compañeros o del profesor mismo. Siempre terminaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba, y por supuesto, en la mayoría de ocasiones había terminado en la oficina de consejería estudiantil por sus comentarios considerados a voz del enorme Krauser: "fuera de lugar".

- Muy bien, inútiles, ¿qué les pareció el soneto "al romper el alba"?

Ahí estaba la tradicional y peculiar forma de Jack Krauser a la hora de referirse a los estudiantes.

- Fue muy romántico, ¡me encantó! - expresó una chica en el fondo del aula.

- ¿Hemingway? ¿Romántico? - preguntó la pelirroja con ironía. - Era un idiota alcohólico y misógino que pasó su vida atosigando a Picasso, sólo carroñando sus desperdicios.

Y como era de esperarse, el comentario de la Redfield no podía faltar en sus clases. Tanto sus compañeros como el profesor venían venirlo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Algunas expresiones de molestia por parte de sus compañeros, y los ojos llenos de irritabilidad de Krauser, era la respuesta que estaba acostumbrada a obtener luego de exponer sus ideas.

- Al menos él tenía amigos. - Un par de bancas atrás, un joven pelirrojo y engreído que llevaba por nombre Steve Burnside, se burló. Los chicos cercanos a él, rieron luego de su petulante comentario.

- ¡Cierra la boca, tonto! - el profesor Krauser hizo uso de la palabra, y el pelirrojo de inmediato guardó silencio. Los alumnos estaban acostumbrados a ese trato por parte de él, pero Burnside ya era un cliente preferente de su sarcasmo. El chico se ganaba todas y cada una de las palabras que le decía, pues siempre era el típico chico que intentaba hacer reír a sus compañeros con comentarios tontos. No se trataba de defender a la joven pelirroja, ni siquiera le agradaba, tan sólo trataba de defender su cordura de alumnos estúpidos como él.

- Creo que esta sociedad le dedica mucho tiempo a los hombres cretinos y ridículos. - la pelirroja tomó nuevamente la palabra, sólo que esta vez dirigiéndose directamente a Steve.

La puerta del aula se abrió bruscamente dando paso el siempre impuntual Leon Scott Kennedy.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó el recién llegado, robando la atención de todo el grupo.

- Son malos valores patriarcales en nuestra educación. - continuó Claire sin darle mayor importancia al muchacho. El chico fue ignorado por aquella pelirroja, pero tampoco es como que le importara. Muy pocas veces entraba a tomar clases, pero esas pocas veces le había servido para saber que aquella muchacha causaba controversia con cada cosa que decía, nada realmente novedoso.

- Ah, de nada. - Sonrió y en seguida volvió a salir del aula.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, inútil! - gritó el profesor, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquel joven había salido sin preocupación alguna.

- Profesor, puede decirle a Claire que pase a tomar su medicina antes de venir a la escuela. - Habló nuevamente el pelirrojo.

- Esa chica algún día te va a romper los dientes, ¿y sabes qué? Yo estaré ahí para grabarlo todo.- contestó Krauser, logrando borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Continuó. - Y, Claire, todos aquí agradecemos tus siempre…interesantes y quejumbrosos comentarios, pero no hacían falta esta vez, te lo aseguro. Ahora, ve a la oficina y pon tus quejas con la consejera.

- ¿Qué?... Pero, señor Krauser. - Intentó abogar.

- ¡Largo! - sentenció, y sin pena alguna, continuó con su clase normal. Esa fue la oportunidad perfecta de Steve Burnside para burlarse de la pelirroja. Se marchó no sin antes empujar a Steve con su bolso. Era algo que sucedía muy a menudo; todos estaban acostumbrados a ver salir a Claire de ahí por indicaciones directas del profesor. Tampoco era algo sorprendente para la Redfield, ya conocía perfectamente el camino hacia la consejería, y por supuesto a la loca consejera.

….

Terminado el primer bloque de clases, los muchachos se dispusieron a disfrutar del receso, Sherry en compañía de Ashley Graham se desplazaron con plena libertad y seguridad por el poblado patio principal de la escuela, Birkin pasó estratégicamente delante del grupo más popular con claras intenciones de no ser inadvertida por un chico en particular. No era un misterio para nadie, pero a la rubia le fascinaba ser el centro de atención, más aun, cuando el genero involucrado era el masculino.

Ajustó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió al contactar visualmente con el engreído y proclamado Steve, éste le guiñó un ojo siguiendo el filtreo. Ashley observó a su amiga con cierta envidia.

Cada miembro que lograba ingresar al muy particular y seleccionado grupo debía pertenecer a las familias elite de la actual polis que habitaran. En sus reuniones y fiestas solían tratar sobre temas contemporáneos, por lo general mantenían platicas de acuerdo a las clases sociales inferiores, por supuesto que burlándose de ellos, se contaban chismes y hablaban mal de las familias en crisis financieras, y también trataban tópicos de otra índole, como la moda o lo exitosos que eran como deportistas.

Sherry sabía que entrando en aquel grupo su postura como estudiante crecería, ganaría más popularidad y probablemente saldría con uno de los estudiantes más guapos de todo el bachillerato. Poseía los requisitos mínimos para estar dentro, era físicamente atractiva, tenía buenas calificaciones, pertenecía a una buena familia, exceptuando a la bruja de su prima, también solía vestirse bien y estar a la moda, para finalizar era una excelente deportista, nadie se desempeñaría con tanto éxito como ella en practica del tiro al arco, al menos no en la escuela. Y estaba más que claro que el actual cabecilla y líder del famoso grupo comenzaba a responder a sus constantes coqueteos.

Luis Sera, era un joven español radicado en los Estados unidos, también formaba parte de la renombrada comunidad, y solía ser la sombra de Burnside, acompañándole y felicitando cada una de las estupideces y fechorías que cometía.

- Tu favorita – le comentó en tono cómplice al pelirrojo. Steve sabía que se refería a Sherry.

La custodiada por Chris Redfield y Ashley sonrieron al escuchar la oración mencionada por Luis y continuaron su marcha de manera impecable.

- ¡Qué preciosas! – halagó el pelirrojo de orbes verdosos, ambas soltaron una pequeña risita.

- Ya entiende, Steve… ella no está a tu alcance.

- Nadie es mucho para mi – refutó con su habitual tono de voz y expresión engreída, el de cabello oscuro sólo alzó ambas cejas.

- ¿Apostamos, Burnside? – lo retó desafiante, los gestos del aludido se hicieron más rígidos.

- No me hace falta – volvió a mirar a la jovencita rubia de ojos azules. – Esto lo haré por placer. – El español liberó una risa irónica en respuesta.

Jake y Piers aún se encontraban parados en medio del pasillo del patio, la única finalidad era seguir viendo a Sherry Birkin. El alumno nuevo no podía parar de halagar su belleza, esto último comenzaba a hartar de sobremanera a Nivans.

- Oye, ¿quién es ese? – preguntó Jake tras escuchar la manera en que aquel pelirrojo se dirigía a la mujer que probablemente le robaría el sueño.

- Es Steve Burnside, un gran tonto. – Sonrió con la vista en cielo. – Es modelo – le informó rodando los ojos.

- ¿Modelo? – inquirió divertido. Soltó una sonora carcajada al imaginarlo.

- Sí, posa en cosas irrelevantes, parece que hizo un comercial de calcetas.

Los dos continuaron riendo, pero nuevamente Jake posó su mirada en ella y detuvo su gesto risueño, todo en Sherry le parecía perfecto.

- Mírala… - susurró enamorado. En ese instante la jovencita saludaba alegremente a Steve y se acercaba a él en compañía de su amiga. – Su sonrisa, su mirada…es una chica pura. – Piers contuvo las ganas de gritarle que no era así, la estaba idealizando. Negó con la cabeza obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte del recién llegado. - ¿No ves lo que hay ahí? Ella…

- No, no Jake – lo interrumpió enfadado – Lo que hay allí es sólo una tipa siendo princesa, que usa una estratégica falda corta para que hombres como nosotros sepamos que jamás la obtendremos. Sólo tipos como Steve tienen una minima posibilidad de tener una cita, entiendes… Jake, ella es exactamente lo que pasaremos deseando toda nuestra vida sin obtenerlo, métetelo en la cabeza.

- No es así – contraatacó negando repetidas veces. – Bueno, quizás parece princesa, pero no es como la describes.

- ¿Lo quieres intentar? – lo observó confuso. – ¡Vamos, inténtalo!…ella necesita ayuda en francés.

- ¡En serio!, eso es perfecto.

- ¿Tú sabes francés? – averiguó Piers sorprendido.

- No todavía – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

….

"_La misteriosa mujer pudo ver ante sus ojos aquel erecto y…"_

Era realmente frustrante no hallar las palabras adecuadas. Por más que hacia un viaje al interior de su cabeza para lograr crear una precisa descripción, no encontraba nada, todo lo que tenía era palabras ordinarias, y su novela tendría que ser de todo, menos ordinaria. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos, aquella palabra que se resistía a salir no tardaría en llegar.

"_La misteriosa mujer pudo ver ante sus ojos aquel erecto y…"_

- ¡Judith! - llamó a su asistente, al fin se había dado por vencida. Aquella mujer robusta no tardó en estar delante de la consejera, le miró expectante esperando alguna orden por parte de la rubia. - ¿Un sinónimo de "grueso"? -preguntó con determinación.

- Permítame un momento. - Y se alejó en busca de la deseosa palabra. La consejera asintió y trató de descubrir por su cuenta alguna palabra acorde.

- ¿Abultado? ¿Inflado? - se preguntó a sí misma.

- ¿Corpulento? - sugirió la pelirroja adentrándose a la oficina.

- Excelente. - Sonrió y en seguida guió sus dedos hasta el teclado de su ordenador. Lo que había estado buscando fue resuelto por aquella jovencita que como Kennedy, conocían su oficina como la palma de su mano. Tampoco era raro tener a la hermana menor del muy varonil y sensual Chris Redfield sentada frente a su escritorio, el profesor Krauser siempre se encargaba de que la muchachita la visitara casi a diario. - Escuché que volviste a atacar la clase del profesor Krauser.- Comentó tranquila mientras concluía con su diálogo novelesco.

- Dar mi opinión no es atacar.

- ¿Cómo diste tu opinión a Brad Vickers? - suspiró y cerró su computadora. - Por suerte su testículo pudo ser salvado con cirugía.

- Aún mantengo que él solo se dio el golpe. - Se defendió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. - Sólo fue Karma.

- El punto es, Claire, que la gente piensa que eres… - comenzó con su reproche, pero parecía que eso de encontrar las palabras adecuadas era realmente un problema grave en su vida cotidiana.

- ¿Tempestuosa? - sugirió la joven.

- "Perra amargada" es el término que ellos utilizan. – Declaró, Claire le miró divertida por la reciente descripción, una pequeña risa logró salir de su boca, esa profesora sí que estaba chiflada, ojalá alguien le asegurara que esa mujer realmente tenía un título en pedagogía o algo por el estilo. - Debes trabajar en eso. - Y ese fue todo su asesoramiento.

- Como siempre, gracias por su excelente consejo. - Dijo con claro sarcasmo, al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento y se disponía a salir de ahí.

- Por cierto, dile a tu hermano que es necesario que venga a hablar conmigo sobre tu comportamiento. - Complementó su "castigo" con algo que a ella le favorecería en altos porcentajes. A Claire siempre le había parecido rara la forma en la que esa mujer de origen ruso se expresaba de su hermano.

- De…acuerdo. - Titubeó. - La dejó para que continúe con la descripción de ese tenso miembro.

- ¿Tenso miembro? , me gusta. - Lo escribió antes de que la idea abandonara su cabeza. Con la visita del empresario Chris Redfield a su oficina, muy probablemente su inspiración regresaría de forma abrasadora. Siempre era así, las pocas veces que había tenido la dicha de tenerlo frente a ella, un montón de ideas para la descripción de su personaje masculino, llegaban al instante. Se mordió el labio inferior. Vaya que el Redfield era un buen objeto de excitación. Y pensando en aquel sensual hombre continuó redactando aquellas líneas.

….

Jill y Claire salían juntas de un agotador primer día de clases, desde luego no había sido un buen inicio considerando que la prioridad de todos en ese lugar era llevar a cabo ese fastidioso y poco útil baile. La pelirroja se había ofrecido a dejar en su motocicleta a su amiga, puesto que el vehículo de Jill estaba en el taller mecánico y no vivía cerca del colegio, cansadas se dirigieron hasta el lugar en donde permanecía estacionada la Harley Davidson. Para desgracia de la Redfield, Steve Burnside también hacía abandono de la jornada estudiantil en ese preciso instante, pasó por el lado de ambas conduciendo su elegante deportivo descapotable color rojo, ese auto era el mayor tesoro del pelirrojo.

- ¡Oye! – Se dirigió a la chica de cabello rojizo. – La moda desaliñada pasó hace bastante. – Molestó refiriéndose a su vestimenta y a la vez deteniéndose brevemente cerca de ella. Claire rodó los ojos mientras que la castaña de profundos orbes azules temía por la reacción que fuese adoptar su confidente.

- Sólo lárgate. – fue la manera de evadirlo que Claire utilizó, no sin antes dedicarle un gesto despectivo con su mano. Steve se frustró al notar que sus intentos de llamarle la atención eran inútiles, apartó la vista hacia otro lado y continuó conduciendo.

Ashley y Sherry también salían de clases como era habitual en ellas iban charlando sobre temas superficiales.

- A veces puedes ser bien amada y a veces mal amada, pero ¿No puedes ser sólo amada? – la rubia de apellido Graham intentaba darle un sentido metafórico a la charla, sin embargo todo se quedaba en un simple intento, haciendo parecer más estúpida la platica de lo que de por sí, ya era.

- Creo que sólo en Europa – contestó pensativa.

Steve advirtió la marcha de las dos jovencitas esbeltas y aceleró hasta llegar al punto donde ellas se encontraban. Se detuvo al lado de éstas con la sonrisa ladina plasmada en la cara.

- Hola, chicas – ambas sonrieron sorprendidas. - ¿Quieren dar un paseo en este auto? – como era de esperarse, las muñecas no tardaron ni un segundo en acceder a la propuesta. Sherry fue la primera en entrar al lujoso automóvil, se afirmó del respaldó de los asientos delanteros para conseguir posicionarse en la parte de atrás, el entrecejo de Steve se frunció al captar que las chicas no trataban con sutileza su preciado coche. – Tengan cuidado, es piel – aclaró irritado haciendo alusión al material de los asientos.

Claire le tendió el casco a Jill mientras veía con enfado como la poco pensante de su prima se iba con un tipo de la calaña de Burnside.

- Ese vehículo tiene un arranque impresionante – mencionó Valentine, la hermana de Chris negó con la cabeza poniendo en marcha la moto.

- Es asqueroso – espetó sin avisarle nada hizo arrancar la motocicleta, la castaña se aferró asustada a su cintura. Inesperadamente se apareció delante de su camino otro chico en moto, Claire frenó abruptamente evitando un accidente. - ¡Mueve el casco de tus ojos o te caerás, idiota! – rugió aireada, sin más diálogo se marchó, dejando al muchachito amedrentado.

Piers Nivans botó el aire de sus pulmones, había estado muy cerca, un segundo más y hubiese muerto aplastado por aquella desquiciada. Su pequeña moto no se comparaba con la que poseía la de apellido Redfield. Jake captó lo sucedido y al instante se arrimó hasta su compañero.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, sólo fue un encuentro con esa fiera. Es prima de tu novia, por cierto.

- ¿Prima de Sherry, esa loca? – exclamó estupefacto. No podía concebir la idea de aquello que estaba escuchando, esa chica dulce que lo había conquistado no podía tener un parentesco con una mujer tan desagradable y poco afable como era la que acababa de ver.

- Sí, la bruja detestable de la escuela, repugnante y desagradable; es la mismísima Claire Redfield en persona, un demonio. Cuídate, amigo – se despidió dejándolo lleno de dudas. Vaya, que era extraña su nueva escuela.

_**Gracias por leer y más si nos dejas tu opinión, eso nos anima a continuar ñ_ñ**_


	2. El Plan (primera parte)

_**10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti**_

_**By: Vidian y Ary Valentine**_

_**Capítulo II "El Plan" (primera parte)**_

Luego de aquel encuentro cercano con la muerte y con el mismísimo diablo, es decir, con Claire Redfield, Piers había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba descansar. Y vaya que merecía recostarse sobre su cama, luego de tener un día tan pesado como resulta ser el inicio de clases y de servir como guía turístico para Jake Wesker Muller, lo menos que se merecía era tener una siesta. Por un momento pensó que aquella chica pelirroja le aventaría la motocicleta encima, menos mal que aún parece tener un tornillo en su lugar y decidió dejarlo con vida. Ya no dio más importancia a aquello, de todas maneras la menor de los Redfield jamás cambiaría su actitud, y menos por alguien como él, quien sinceramente no se atrevería ni a pararse enfrente suyo para reclamarle. Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de aquel camión lleno de frutas de la temporada. Cuando menos lo pensó, tenía aquel vehículo a punto de pasarle encima, afortunadamente aún tenía sus reflejos funcionando al cien por ciento, por lo cual fue capaz de girar a tiempo antes de ser atropellado; por supuesto, jamás contó con la buena suerte que solía perseguirlo, el lado al que había logrado girar era el límite para el estadio de futbol que se encontraba varios metros hacia abajo.

- ¡Adiós mundo cruel! - gritó antes de salir literalmente volando junto con su motocicleta hacia aquel precipicio.

Los alumnos que presenciaron aquella escena, no tardaron en acercarse a la orilla del campo. Piers estaba cayendo por aquel barranco aún aferrado a su motocicleta; el pasto bastante crecido y algunas plantas que estaban por ahí, se encargaban de obstaculizar su camino, pero también gracias a la vegetación fue que su motocicleta al fin pudo detenerse sin dejar graves daños. Cayó por completo al pasto e intentó levantarse de inmediato, pero el vértigo continuaba en él, así que ahora seguramente parecía un venado recién nacido intentado dar sus primeros pasos. No se rindió y luchó hasta por fin quedar en pie. Las personas le miraban desde arriba; alguno de ellos le preguntó si se encontraba con bien, y su respuesta fue sólo levantar ambas manos en señal de victoria; había logrado vencer la altura, por supuesto que había ganado. Jamás se había sentido tan importante en su vida, tenía la atención de media escuela sobre él, era una lástima que fuera por su accidente, pero aun así lo aprovecharía.

- Ahora eres un superviviente, Piers. - Se dijo a sí mismo antes de dejarse caer sobre el pasto. Había visto de cerca a la muerte en dos ocasiones ese día, y de sólo pensarlo su mente se agotaba.

….

Chris Redfield llegaba a su hogar luego de culminar una tediosa y estresante jornada laboral, había asistido a dos reuniones con accionistas de empresas afiliadas a Umbrella Inc. Sin embargo, en ninguna de las juntas se había llegado a un acuerdo financiero optimo, lo cual le habría costado una hora de trabajo extra intentando darle alguna solución al problema, su jefe Albert Wesker no descansaba hasta cerrar un buen negocio, y él como el principal representante y vocero de la empresa era quien más se estresaba por el capricho de su empleador.

Descendió desganado de su Mercedes Benz kompressor, los nuevos bienes materiales adquiridos producto de su empleo eran el lado positivo de esforzarse a tal nivel, aflojó el nudo de su corbata y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de su hogar, suspiró al escuchar la estridente melodía de _"I love Rock and Roll_" en voz de Joan Jett una de las grandes ídolas de su hermana menor, era un hecho obvio que Claire se aprovechaba de su ausencia para poner el equipo musical al máximo volumen sin importarle las constantes quejas de los vecinos, ella ignoraba que vivían en el sector más conservador de Raccoon city. El castaño ya había recibido a la policía en cinco ocasiones por el mismo motivo, al menos agradecía que se le hubiese olvidado la sobrante idea de formar una banda y ensayar en la cochera.

Poco le importaba a la pelirroja que las ventanas estuviesen vibrando al punto de explotar, para ella no existía mejor ritual de relajación que estar sola, sentada en el sofá leyendo una buena novela y por supuesto oyendo la música que amaba. Dio vuelta la página de su libro al parecer lo acabaría esa misma tarde "_The Bell Jar_" era realmente adictivo a la hora de leer.

No sintió el momento en que su hermano ingresó en la vivienda, sólo capto la abrupta bajada de volumen que sufrió la canción, luego oyó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Chris acercándose hacia su persona. El Redfield venía leyendo la correspondencia, Claire no le dio importancia y siguió concentrada en su lectura literaria.

- ¿Qué habíamos dicho acerca de la música en alto? – la chica permaneció en silencio. Rodó los ojos y añadió. – ¿Mataste a alguien, Claire?… ¿tienes algo que decirme?, saludarme tal vez…

La joven levantó la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa que no tardó en ser correspondida. Ese simple gesto tierno derretía el corazón de su hermano, manipularlo era tan asequible.

- Aún es temprano para asesinar a alguien, pero… creo que tendrás que ir a visitar nuevamente a la consejera Belikova. – Sin esperar respuesta regresó la vista a las páginas de su libro. Chris frunció el ceño molesto.

- ¿Otra vez? – averiguó, su hermana asintió con la cabeza. – Maldición, esa vieja pide verme cada dos semanas y cuando voy lo único que hace es hablar de ella e intentar averiguar sobre mi vida privada. – Farfulló, en ese momento Sherry entró a la casa y se lanzó cariñosamente a los brazos de su primo.

- ¡Hola Chris! – exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, linda – correspondió acariciando paternalmente su cabellera. Claire juntó el entrecejo, cerró su libro para cruzarse de brazos y encarar a la rubia. No la había visto en toda la tarde luego de que se subiera al auto del imbécil de Steve.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió mirándola fijamente. La de orbes azules la observó desafiante.

- Por ahí – fue su simple, pero calculada contestación.

Chris enarcó una ceja al leer una de las cartas que habían recibido.

- ¿Universidad de Boston? – preguntó en voz alta, la joven de cabellera rojiza abrió los labios sumamente emocionada, de inmediato le quitó de las manos el papel a su hermano, tanto el castaño como Sherry quedaron sorprendidos con la actitud elocuente de la muchachita, quien leía el contenido con una sonrisa, a ratos exclamaba chirridos de felicidad y alegría máxima.

- ¡Lo conseguí! – gritó eufórica al tiempo en que se levantaba del sofá saltando y posteriormente corriendo, su hermano y prima la siguieron impactados por su reacción. - ¡Oh mierda, lo conseguí! – exclamó aún más fuerte. – Estoy dentro.

- Hermanita, es genial, pero eso queda en otro estado.

- Mientras más lejos sea, mejor – habló sin apartar la vista del documento que le habían enviado, Chris y la jovencita de orbes azules claros se miraron incrédulos. Esta vez su hermano comenzó a preocuparse en serio.

- Pero siempre creí que estudiarías en la universidad de Raccoon city – Claire fijó sus orbes aguamarina en él, con evidente hastío formuló una expresión dura y fría.

- No, no será así.

Chris cerró los ojos percibiendo como la sangre se le acumulaba pesadamente en la cabeza. Cada vez que su pequeña, pero muy obstinada hermana refutaba su punto de vista sucedía lo mismo, inhaló un poco de aire intentando mantener la calma, pero resultaba muy difícil, puesto que los nervios de saber que probablemente ella se iría lejos crecían en magnitudes considerables. Birkin por su parte analizaba los pro y los contra de tener a su prima lo suficientemente alejada; por un lado tendría una persona menos con quien compartir el baño y por supuesto se ahorraría millones de discusiones sin sentido, pero por otro lado extrañaría eso, era confuso y muy sorpresivo incluso para sí misma.

- Entonces te marcharás, ¿así de sencillo, no? – cuestionó ofendido.

- Sería bueno que te fueras – añadió Sherry encogiéndose de hombros, la otra fémina esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

- Querida prima, dinos… ¿quién te trajo a casa? - contraatacó triunfante, sabía que aquello le traería problemas serios a la muñequita.

Chris frunció el ceño y apuntó con su dedo a la imprudente Claire.

- No cambies el tema – reprochó, la aludida levantó los brazos en señal de paz, el castaño ladeó el rostro mirando a la pequeña rubia que tenía al lado asumiendo con asombro lo que sus oídos acababan de oír. - ¿Quién te trajo? – inquirió entrecerrando sus orbes marrones.

- Chris, resulta que hay un muchacho que es…

- Un perfecto idiota – interrumpió la Redfield, al instante se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de ambos y una advertencia más de su hermano.

- Se llama Steve y él va a pedirme…

- ¡Basta, basta! – vociferó Chris tomándola por los hombros y sentándola en uno de los sillones. - Sherry, sé lo que ese muchacho va a pedirte y la respuesta es un "no" rotundo, y siempre será así. – Claire aguantó la risa apretando sus labios, gesto que acrecentó la rabia de la más pequeña que sólo pudo cruzarse de brazos captando como la impotencia corría a través de sus venas, interrumpir el sermón de su primo sería algo imposible. – Sabes y conoces a la perfección las reglas: uno, no sales hasta graduarte, dos, no sales hasta graduarte. – La muchacha de perfecta apariencia liberó un bufido realizando un gesto infantil en su labio.

- ¡Oye, eso es injusto! – protestó

- Te diré algo injusto, esta mañana nacieron dos gemelas de una pequeña de quince años, y ¿saben lo que ella dijo? – argumentó el único hombre del lugar.

- Soy una perra maldita que no pude hacer que mi novio usara un condón – expuso Sherry dejando boquiabiertos a Chris y raramente también a Claire.

- Bueno casi, pero no… ella dijo que debió haber escuchado los consejos que le daba la gente que la quería. – La pelirroja de coleta liberó una carcajada sarcástica. El intento de persuadirlas que manejaba su hermano era asombrosamente estresante.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – refutó la menor.

- Sin la anestesia eso hubiera dicho, y no me digas lo contrario – amenazó seriamente. Claire continuó riendo, clásico de clásicos, cuando Chris no hallaba más fundamentos para discutir evadía todo tipo de diálogo, propio de un dictador con graves tendencias de sobreprotección, ella ya conocía de memoria las técnicas aplicadas por el líder de su hogar, más no Sherry que era una simple novata.

- ¡Podemos terminar conmigo por favor!, soy la única en la escuela que no ha salido con nadie.

- No es cierto, Claire tampoco – replicó con relajo.

- Y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo – musitó la nombrada con absoluta convicción.

- ¿Y por qué hermanita?. Dínoslo, enséñale a tu inocente e ilusa prima las razones.

- Tienes que ver la clase de animales repugnantes que hay en esa escuela – habló dramatizando un gesto de asco a escasos segundos de vomitar sobre la menor de los tres.

- ¡Déjame, asquerosa! – se alejó de ella refugiándose en la espalda fornida del chico. - ¿De dónde vienes tú?, ¿bajaste del cielo acaso?

- No, en lo absoluto a diferencia tuya, yo no bajé a decir _"¡hey, soy hermosa mírenme, mírenme!" _– se mofó imitando sus expresiones y el tono de voz.

- Muy bien, ya dejen de discutir – las frenó posesionándose en medio de ambas. - Se aplicará la regla de siempre, Sherry saldrá – la pelirroja abrió los ojos y la boca desconcertada con la decisión, la hija de William Birkin dibujó una armónica sonrisa complacida que para su pesar, no iba a durar más de cinco segundos. - Cuando Claire también lo haga. – finalizó el joven trabajador de Umbrella.

Sin más palabras, Chris les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta con aparentes intenciones de salir, la rubiecita no titubeó en seguirle los pasos, le tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a voltearse. Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y mucho menos de dejarle plasmada en el rostro aquella sonrisa malévola de satisfacción que seguramente Claire cargaría durante toda la semana con el único fin de fastidiarla. Claro que no, no lo permitiría…

- Espera Chris, ella es una mutante ¿qué tal si nunca sale?, o sea mírala,¿ quién se fijaría en ella con esos trapos rotos que viste? – la chica bajó la mirada en dirección a sus shorts, ella no les veía nada de malo, fingiendo vulnerabilidad fijó la vista en su hermano mayor haciéndose la dolida por el reciente ataque verbal_. "La técnica de la mosca muerta"_ nunca fallaba con el Redfield.

- ¡Suficiente, Birkin…si Claire no sale, tú tampoco! – sentenció. – Rayos, soy genial – susurró, volvió a utilizar su tono de voz autoritario. – Y así, yo podré dormir tranquilo en la noche, sin preocuparme de que escapen. – Se dirigió a la pelirroja con determinación. – Ya hablaremos de tu futuro estudiantil.

- Claro, claro - respondió la chica subiendo las escaleras. Chris mantenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero su prima estaba empecinada en impedírselo y una vez más lo retuvo ejerciendo un agarre en su brazo.

- Espera Christopher, primito lindo y preferido yo…

- Adiós – la cortó mientras se liberaba de su frágil mano y salía exitosamente de la fastuosa vivienda que compartían dejándola allí, completamente furiosa y sumamente desilusionada por el reciente desaire que le había dedicado. Sherry se encaminó molesta en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¡Claire! – la nombrada se giró sobre sus talones y bajó un peldaño proporcionándole atención. - ¿No puedes conseguir a un retrasado mental que te lleve al cine?, así yo pueda salir alguna vez en mi vida.

- Lo siento, creo que no podrás tener esa fina charla con el estúpido egocentrista de Steve Burnside, créeme que en parte te estoy haciendo un enorme favor.

- Eres una idiota. – mencionó colérica.

- Idiota tú, ¿no te das cuenta de cómo eres?, un vulgar retrato superficial de tu personalidad pueril con cero por ciento de capacidades cognitivas y un casi nulo desarrollo de los principales ocho tipos de inteligencia humana.

- ¡Bruja amargada!

- ¡Barbie de plástico!

Ambas se miraron con odio y desprecio, Claire continuó con el camino hacia su habitación y Sherry se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua con urgencia y que el día acabara de una maldita vez.

….

Jamás habría imaginado que tenía que intentar aprender francés sólo por tener un momento junto a una hermosa chica. Piers le había dicho que la hermosa rubia tenía dificultades con aquella materia, y pensó que no sería difícil actuar como un maestro de lenguas para ella, por supuesto se había equivocado con eso; ahora estaba sentado ahí, en la biblioteca intentando entender aunque sea un poco de ese idioma. Él hubiera disfrutado mucho más si de otro tipo de 'aprendizaje' de lenguas se tratara. Si servía como motivante: al menos el francés no era tan estresante como Excella Gionne, sí, como esa horrible mujer pedante y manipuladora que se hacía de todos sus medios para mantener a su padre engatusado. Pero eso no importaba ahora, el hecho era que estaría de cerca con aquella chica que lo había logrado cautivar desde el primer momento, y eso sin duda era su premio mayor.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando cierta y linda rubia había tomado asiento delante de él. Por un momento imaginó que ella no llegaría y se quedaría esperando como un iluso en la biblioteca, pero de ahora en adelante ya no le haría caso a Piers y al famoso complejo de princesa. Esa chica estaba sentada frente a él con ese aire angelical, rompiendo con todos los esquemas del cerebrito Nivans.

- Date prisa, los hermanos Ashford están discutiendo otra vez en el patio central. - Habló rápidamente sin siquiera prestar atención al muchacho.

Tal parecía que la rubia era amante del espectáculo público. Aquel jovencito gracioso le había dicho que el nuevo estudiante tenía bastante conocimiento del francés, hubiera querido declinar aquello, pero dado que sus notas en esa materia no eran dignas de presumirse y mucho menos con sus padres, tuvo que aceptar y acudir a clases especiales con el amigo de Piers Nivans, quien seguramente era otro nerd…o eso creía, pues cuando al fin pudo ver con claridad al pelirrojo, no lucía como uno más del club Nivans. No le dio importancia a su apariencia, si era amigo del chico encargado de audiovisual, era porque se trataba de otro empollón.

- Uhm…emm…de acuerdo, creo que debemos comenzar por revisar la pronunciación. - Jamás creyó que estaría titubeando frente a una mujer, era simplemente sorprendente hasta para él mismo. Pasó una mano por su cabeza tratando de pasar por desapercibida su ansiedad.

- No voy a hacer ruidos extraños aquí.- Rechazó de inmediato la instrucción del joven. Jake la miró por unos segundos, quizás Piers no se había equivocado tanto en la descripción que le había dado de ella; normalmente no se la pasaría rogándole a una muñequita como ella, pero ¡rayos!, esa chica realmente lo tenía embelesado. No importaba el trato que recibiese por parte de ella, si al final podría obtener una cita. Él mismo se pondría a prueba: ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por salir con esa hermosura?

- Bueno, hay otra opción… Quizás pueda ayudar la comida francesa, podríamos ir a comer este sábado - sugirió seguro de sí mismo. Sherry le miró dulcemente, ¿ese chico estaba proponiéndole lo que ella creía?, era un gesto tierno por parte de un nerd, así que no puedo evitar conmoverse por ello; jamás saldría con alguien como él, pero el chico se había ganado su admiración por el simple hecho de sugerirle sutilmente una cita.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos? ¡Eso es tan lindo! - exclamó tiernamente, aunque un ápice de diversión podía vislumbrarse. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Jake…Oye, estoy al tanto de tu primo sobreprotector, pero es necesario que nos veamos para esta cla…

- Un momento, Jerry.- Le interrumpió.

- Jake.- Rectificó.

- Mi primo tienen una regla de oro…no saldré hasta que mi prima lo haga - dijo recordando la plática que tenía todos los días con Chris en compañía de la bruja. Odiaba las reglas de su primo, pero odiaba aún más que Claire fuera tan amargada. Jake le miró confuso, ¿tan sólo se trataba de eso?, era pan comido.

- No creo que sea tan difícil hacer que tu prima encuentre…

- _Quel est ton problème, James? _- volvió a interrumpirlo. Ese chico no comprendía nada de su situación social, ni mucho menos el francés que Sherry había aplicado recientemente, lo mejor era ponerle los pies en la tierra y que supiera cuál era su principal problema cuando decía que si Claire no salía ella tampoco lo haría. - Por si no lo sabes, Claire es una amargada, agresiva y dura.

- Algo escuché de eso, ¿pero qué le pasa exactamente?

- Es todo un misterio…Era una chica completamente normal y creo que popular, pero se hartó de eso. Existen muchas teorías, pero yo sólo creo que no sabe mantener las relaciones…es en resumen: ¡una bruja! - No se preocupaba por ofender a su prima, después de todo ella también lo hacía. Ni ella misma sabía qué había ocurrido con la pelirroja, lo único que tenía seguro es que se había convertido en una chica poco sociable.

- Quizás exista alguien que sea capaz de salir con ella. - La rubia lo miró expectante. - Es decir, existen hombre a lo que les gusta correr riesgos…sólo basta con encontrar uno de esos y que salga con tu prima.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? - le preguntó tiernamente al tiempo que tocaba el brazo del muchacho. Jake se sorprendió por aquel movimiento, no podía negar que se encontraba nervioso por la cercanía, pero no podía dejar que ella lo notara. Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó sobre su asiento; puso su gesto serio y la miró atentamente.

- Por supuesto. - Dijo con tal seguridad que la rubia sólo pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja. ¿Sería alguien capaz de salir con la bruja de Claire?, si ese chico lograba encontrar a algún valiente que se atreviese a ello, definitivamente le haría un monumento. Eso tendría que ser todo una hazaña, una que no estaba dispuesta a perderse; sería maravilloso ver por fin a Claire con algún muchacho.

….

Haber volado con su motocicleta delante de una multitud de estudiantes extasiados por la acción que estaban visualizando había sido una experiencia sublime, lo admitía…pero los dolorosos malestares que aquella mañana presentaba su cuerpo eran la parte mala de caer como un costal de papas en el suelo, y como era de esperarse; sus compañeros ya ni recordaban su proeza por supervivencia y sus reflejos dignos de un superhéroe. Por su puesto que no lo hacían, él sólo era el nerd del bachillerato, alguien invisible, un perdedor de tomo y lomo. Suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza, no era su estilo amargarse con pensamientos pesimistas, al menos había tenido sus cinco minutos de fama y lo agradecía.

Detuvo abruptamente sus pasos cuando notó la presencia de su vecina de casillero, esa chica de contextura delgada, de piel blanca como la nieve y unos finos labios rosados estaba allí, tranquila, serena como una ninfa y ese aire intelectual que él tanto admiraba la acompañaba como de costumbre. Carla Wong Radames, en la actualidad simplemente era llamada "Carla Radames" puesto que sus padres se habían divorciado de muy mala manera, por una aparente infidelidad de parte de su progenitor, ella y su hermana gemela, Ada Wong también fueron victimas de la separación, pero Carla a diferencia de la ex novia de Leon Scott Kennedy, optó por irse a vivir con su madre y desligarse por completo de su padre, por ende, omitía su apellido paterno.

Piers estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía uso de razón, sobre todo desde que la había oído recitar poesías hace un par de años, al parecer la joven de rasgos asiáticos profesaba una gran pasión por la declamación. A veces cuando se la topaba en las mañanas echaba un vistazo disimulado al interior de su casillero, allí había visto que mantenía recortes de poemas, inclusive tenía pegada una imagen de William Shakespeare. A pesar de que Radames era muy diferente a su hermana, el joven Nivans jamás había tenido el suficiente valor para dirigirle la palabra, millones de oportunidades se la habían manifestado debido a que mantenía varias clases con ella, de igual modo creía ser muy insignificante para tener el honor de charlar con una mujer increíblemente maravillosa como esa.

Tragó saliva nervioso y se aproximó hasta su casillero, olió el agradable aroma que desprendía su perfume al pasar por su lado, ¡Dios!, anhelaba tanto platicar con ella. Se regañó internamente por no concentrarse y enfocó la vista en su respectivo lugar. Y lo que ocurrió después, Piers no supo si era una señal del cielo o sencillamente obra del destino, pero uno de los libros de Carla cayó estrepitosamente sobre su zapato derecho, por modo reflejo se agachó y lo recogió.

- Gracias – dijo la fémina algo avergonzada, sin mirarlo, tomó el libro entre sus pálidas manos y lo guardó con desesperación.

Esa era la gran diferencia que tenía con Ada, ésta última era simpática con todo el mundo, incluso con un ser tan patético como él, pero parecía ser alguien muy misteriosa, tanto así que nadie se explicaba aún cómo es que había conseguido mantener una relación estable con el chico más temido de la escuela, los mal hablados decían que ella y Leon tenían sexo de tipo masoquista en la oficina de Svetlana, lo cual podía ser cierto según Nivans. Ada Wong era extrovertida, sensual y astuta. Carla en cambio, resultaba ser introvertida, tímida y nunca se le había conocido ningún novio, al menos no en el colegio. Por esa razón, el joven de orbes color miel deducía que ella se sentía igual que él, ni siquiera se atreviera a mirarle a los ojos mientras le agradecía por haber levantado su libro.

- "_Como actor vacilante en el proscenio  
Que temeroso su papel confunde,  
O como el poseído por la ira  
Que desfallece por su propio exceso,  
Así yo, desconfiando de mí mismo,  
Callo en la ceremonia enamorada,  
Y se diría que mi amor decae  
Cuando lo agobia la amorosa fuerza_"

La joven de cabellera corta y de color marrón levantó la vista sorprendida de oír aquellos versos de su ídolo en boca de un chico como él, por primera vez durante todos los años que habían sido compañeros estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y la sensación se percibía bastante agradable. Carla sonrió y Piers sintió que volaba en una nube directo a las puertas del firmamento.

-"_Deja que la elocuencia de mis libros,  
Sin voz, transmita el habla de mi pecho  
Que pide amor y busca recompensa,  
Más que otra lengua de expresivo alcance_."

Complementó la chica haciendo que la risa que había formulado hace unos segundos en sus finos gestos faciales se hiciera más ancha y visible enseñando su perfecta dentadura ante él.

_-"Del mudo amor aprende a leer lo escrito,  
Que oír con ojos es amante astucia." _

Finalizaron mientras declamaban a la par, estallaron en una carcajada sincronizada.

- ¡Vaya!, pensé que era la única que leía poesía en este lugar – mencionó tomando una actitud relajada que entorpecía los movimientos de Piers.

- Yo… yo soy un gran admirador de Shakespeare y veo tú también – contestó amable. La joven asintió.

- Es mi novio – suspiró con la mirada perdida, el muchacho enarcó una ceja, eso sí que no lo esperaba, la única mujer de esa escuela que llamaba su atención estaba completamente desquiciada. Sin más intercambio de palabras, Carla Radames cerró su casillero y se dirigió a las escaleras más cercanas. El castaño no pudo interpretar lo que acaba de acontecer, sencillamente sacó sus cuadernos y se encaminó en busca de Jake, hablar con él podría apaciguar su incertidumbre.

….

Luego de platicarle a su amigo lo acontecido con Carla y éste le aconsejara que sencillamente se alejara y olvidara aquella loca. Piers y Jake discutieron las maneras posibles de idear un plan para que el pelirrojo obtuviese una cita con la hermosa Sherry Birkin, estudiaron y analizaron las supuestas reglas impuestas por el primo de la rubia y como plan "A" decidieron hacer una lista de posibles chicos que pudiesen salir con la complicada Claire Redfield.

Nivans habló con cada uno de los candidatos y les indicó reunirse en el sector más alejado de la escuela, en donde se ubicaba la bodega que albergaba objetos inservibles que el colegio desechaba, ahí nadie los vería ni serían interrumpidos, era el plan perfecto… sin levantar sospecha alguna. Miró su reloj y supo que era la hora precisa para la congregación, así que a la brevedad se dirigió en compañía del hijo de Wesker hasta el punto de encuentro.

- He reunido a los más indicados para este desafío, ya verás – expuso mientras bajaban por las escaleras, Jake levantó una ceja y lo miró con algo de desconfianza, dudaba que alguien en su sano juicio quisiera arriesgarse a tener una cita con la pelirroja. De todos modos, el plan de Piers era lo único que tenía como opción.

Al llegar se quedaron quietos mirando a los cuatro candidatos, el joven de cabellera castaña se aproximó a ellos y los saludó amablemente, Jake permaneció en su lugar observándolos con cierto desconcierto, aquellos tipos no tenían ninguna cualidad física impresionante.

- Bien, Jake…ellos son. – Se acercó a un tipo de cabellera castaña y de aspecto rudo. – Él es Kevin Ryman y más allá están Kenneth Sullivan, Curtis Miller y Ricardo Irving.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes saldría con Claire Redfield? – preguntó Jake dirigiéndose directamente al grano.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y estallaron en carcajadas irónicas, hasta se dieron el lujo de mirarlos con lástima como si acabaran de escuchar el peor chiste de sus vidas.

- Ni aunque fuéramos los últimos hombres de la tierra – musitó el de apellido Irving. Jake fulminó con la mirada a su compañero, Piers estaba tan pasmado como él por la reacción cobarde de los chicos.

- Eso sólo sucedería si ya no quedaran ovejas – complementó Ryman dejando en claro su decisión ante la propuesta. Los orbes grisáceos de Jake se posaron en los otros dos, pero éstos lo evadieron de inmediato. No necesitaron más respuestas para retirarse desanimados de aquel lugar.

El plan "A" no había funcionado.

…..

Jill Valentine salió completamente molesta de la oficina de Svetlana Belikova, acudió a ella para que la recomendase con el fin de obtener una beca universitaria, pero la mujer proveniente de Rusia le había ignorado sin descaro argumentándole que tenía una novela que terminar y además estaba esperando la llegada de alguien importante, la castaña chasqueó la lengua, lo único que quería era que escribiera unas malditas oraciones que probablemente no iban a tomarle más de cinco minutos. La insultó en un susurro, no veía la hora de marcharse de aquella escuela sucia, con compañeros estúpidos y maestros mediocres, por eso quería seguir los pasos de su amiga Claire Redfield y largarse lo antes posible de Raccoon city.

La jovencita de orbes azules marchaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de otra persona que venía en su dirección contraria, cuando lo captó su cuerpo ya estaba en el suelo a causa del choque de hombros que se habían dado.

- Demonios lo siento, que estúpido… creo que iba muy rápido – se disculpó una voz masculina, bastante agradable a decir verdad. La muchacha movió la cabeza de lado a lado intentando despabilarse, tenía los ojos cerrados el efecto de la caída la mantenía aturdida. - ¿Estás bien? – averiguó preocupado. Jill levantó los parpados y enfocó sus pupilas en el hombre que le hablaba, se quedó contemplándolo algunos segundos, creía haberlo visto en alguna parte, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Tenía un rostro varonil muy atractivo, sus facciones ya eran de un hombre hecho y derecho, pero sin perder el aire juvenil, personalmente prefería a los chicos de la edad que seguramente tendría el individuo que tenía en frente, además su vestimenta formal y aspecto de empresario le daban un toque sumamente único. - ¿Estás bien? – repitió.

- Sí – consiguió responder luego de un largo rato, él suspiró aliviado le ofreció su mano para que pudiese levantarse, con nerviosismo la chica la aceptó y se incorporó. – Gracias, por fortuna nadie me vio.

- Discúlpame en serio – Jill sonrió provocando la misma expresión en su rostro, no sabía por qué, pero de pronto la risa de esa muchacha resultaba ser altamente contagiosa. Chris no imaginó que al cometer tal torpeza tendría el privilegio de ver un rostro tan bello.

- Tranquilo no fue tu culpa, yo iba distraída y enfadada – mencionó enfocando su mirada en la puerta de la oficina de la consejera, el castaño entendió a lo que se refería.

- Sí, la famosa y bizarra Svetlana, veo que no cambia. – Ella le miró intrigada.

- ¿La conoces?

- Me gradué de aquí hace seis años – explicó, revisó la hora en su celular y abrió los ojos alarmado. – Lo siento se me hace tarde. – se justificó, la fémina simplemente asintió viéndolo alejarse, sintió el loco impulso de correr hasta él y preguntar su nombre, pero algo le decía que muy pronto lo volvería a ver, sonrió y continuó caminando.

….

Habían estado durante el largo trayecto del día buscando por todas las vías posibles una manera de conseguir algún joven valiente que osara aceptar el alto desafío de acceder a tener una cita con la indomable Claire Redfield, y más aún, que se atreviera a conquistarla, pero a quién querían engañar… parecía ser una misión imposible.

Sentados en uno de los largos mesones del laboratorio estaban Piers y Jake, sumamente agotados y frustrados. Además la clase de ciencias y su asquerosa tarea de abrir el cadáver de una rana no ayuda a mejorar el panorama, la mayoría de los alumnos miraban con asco la acción que deberían hacer a continuación y más de alguno ya había corrido al baño a vomitar. No obstante, ni a Nivans ni al pelirrojo parecía importarles aquel detalle.

- Te lo dije, era algo imposible… nadie que piense con claridad saldría con ella. – masculló el castaño siendo cada vez más pesimista.

Jake suspiró mirando en otra dirección, sus orbes azulados se posaron en la figura de aquel chico temido por todos quien también "gozaba" de una clase de ciencias en el laboratorio, se preguntó por qué razón le tenían miedo y tanto respeto, no parecía ser alguien hostil, de pronto aquel joven de cabellera rubia sacó una navaja y la enterró sin contemplación alguna sobre el enmarañado cuerpo de la rana, sin sentir repulsión por su acción comenzó a entretenerse en lo que hacía moviendo como un cirujano experto ese objeto filoso en el estomago del pobre anfibio. Alzó una ceja pensativo, quizás en él estaba lo que anhelaban.

- Oye, Piers ¿qué opinas de él? – preguntó sin dejar de ver al muchacho de apellido Kennedy, el joven encargado de la sala de audiovisuales giró el rostro en busca del punto que le indicaba su compañero, visualizó a Leon e inmediatamente regresó la vista a Jake.

- Él no, no… no lo mires – susurró asustado, el pelirrojo rió un poco por el nerviosismo de Piers – hablo en serio, ese es un criminal, escuché que le encendió fuego a un policía y estuvo en la cárcel de Raccoon hace dos meses.

- Sí, pues eso lo hace distinto – debatió sonriendo, siguió contemplando a la última esperanza que le quedaba por salir con Sherry Birkin, tenía que conseguir que ese joven rudo y sin límites saliera con la pelirroja.

- Ya te dije que dejes de verlo, es en serio amigo, está loco, vendió su propio hígado en el mercado negro sólo por unos pocos pesos.

Leon Scott Kennedy se había aburrido de destrozar el cuerpo inerte de ese animal inservible, las ganas de fumar lo invadieron, sin preocuparse por lo que le pudiesen decir sus maestros, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo posó en sus labios y se acercó hasta el mechero a gas que contenían las mesas del laboratorio, evadiendo todo tipo de discreción y precaución lo encendió, y al instante apareció una enorme llama de fuego que utilizó cómodamente para encender su preciado cigarro. Billy Coen quien no pertenecía al bachillerato, pero pasaba allí la mayoría del tiempo, le arrebató el objeto vicioso de la boca y lo apagó aplastándolo en la rana que Leon había abierto hace unos momentos, le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria. Jake sonrió por lo que acababa de presenciar, ese tipo era perfecto para el objetivo.

- Él lo hará.

Ambos posaron la vista en el supuesto delincuente, contactaron con sus intimidantes orbes de color azul y apartaron sus miradas en cualquier otra dirección fingiendo indiferencia, definitivamente un sujeto como Kennedy generaba miedo. Leon se quedó observándolos, se había sentido vigilado por ellos durante la clase, pasó ágilmente sus dedos a través de la llama de fuego que aún permanecía ardiendo.

Al cabo de una hora y de pensar muy bien la manera precisa de acercarse a Leon, se armaron de valor y lo fueron a buscar hasta el taller en donde solía entretenerse en compañía de Billy, al parecer mantenían un gusto por la construcción y las herramientas. Piers se sentía demasiado intimidado para entrar y aproximarse, así que simplemente optó por mirar la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, en un principio Jake protestó, pero finalmente aceptó que debía correr ese riesgo solo, más que mal… el interesado en Sherry era él y no Nivans.

El ruido de maquinas cortando madera o el sonido de algunos fierros siendo soldados recibió al hijo de Albert Wesker mientras entraba temeroso en aquel salón, en donde todos parecían ser mayores de edad, notó que el amigo de Kennedy ayudaba en el taller, pero esta vez no estaba charlando con su amigo, sino que permanecía intercambiando sonrisas con la única fémina del lugar en esos momentos, creía haber escuchado que esa chica se llamaba Rebecca Chambers y era una especie de genio, ¿Qué hacía en el salón de herramientas y reparaciones?, cuando ésta besó los labios del tal Coen, Jake obtuvo su respuesta. Finalmente enfocó a Leon, quien estaba sumamente concentrado en su tarea de agujerar un pedazo de madera, tenía un taladro en sus manos, el joven titubeó de acercarse, pero recordó a Sherry al mirar el libro de francés que sostenía en sus manos, no… por ella debía ser valiente.

- Hola, ¿qué tal?, oye quería… - Leon frunció el ceño al sentir la voz de ese mocoso que interrumpía su labor, con claros deseos de alejarlo enterró el taladro en el libro que el pelirrojo sostenía en sus manos, éste inmediatamente lo soltó y sonrió nervioso, la mirada de Kennedy era asesina y de pocos amigos. – Emm… lo entiendo, de acuerdo – murmuró alejándose.

No era su estilo ser sumiso ni temeroso, pero debía admitirlo, por primera vez en su vida temía por su seguridad integra.

…..

Luego de aquel torpe encuentro con una agradable jovencita, tenía que recuperarse; seguramente Svetlana estaba esperándolo. Maldecía por lo bajo, esa mujer comenzaba realmente a acosarlo, no estaba seguro de eso, pero cada que acudía a donde ella, esta no dejaba de recorrerlo con la mirada, ¿existiría alguna ley que penalizara a mujeres acosadoras?, esperaba que sí.

Se acercó hasta la que suponía era asistente de Belikova y preguntó por ella, la robusta mujer le dijo que ella había estado esperándolo y que podía pasar de inmediato; él se acercó hasta aquella puerta que marcaba en letras negras "_consejería_" y tocó un par de veces antes de recibir la autorización. La rubia dejó de escribir en su laptop en cuanto vio quien era el que se adentraba a su oficina; le sonrió descaradamente y con su mano le invitó a tomar asiento. Chris no tardó en estar sentado frente a esa mujer a la que parecía que le habían engrapado la sonrisa a la cara.

- Uhm…Claire me dijo que tenía que… - comenzó, para romper aquel torturador silencio, pero como era costumbre, Belikova sólo tenía boca para interrumpirlo.

- Oh, Claire, por supuesto. - no podía ocultar el nerviosismo que aquel hombre le causaba, podía sonar hasta enfermo que alguna vez se trató de su alumno, eso definitivamente era anti ético, pero… ya no era su alumno, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ella me dijo que usted quería…

- Escucha, Chris. - el nombrado arqueó una ceja sorprendido por la confianza con que le hablaba esa mujer.- Claire sí tiene problemas con su comportamiento, pero es una chica astuta y estoy segura que sabrá solucionar eso ella sola…Ahora pasemos al asunto principal, ¿cómo te va?

Chris no evitó que su boca se abriera ante el cinismo de la rusa. Esa mujer ya no tenía vergüenza. Lo que se esperaba por supuesto, sólo que esta vez había tardado menos a la hora de indagar acerca de su vida privada.

- ¿Por qué esto es importante?- cuestionó confuso. Svetlana sólo le dedicó una sonrisa más.

- Pues verás…es un nuevo sistema del bachillerato, ya sabes, ese programa que se llama…- giró los ojos hacia su derecha tratando de "recordar" el nombre.- Es un nuevo sistema, fue nombrado: "_averigua todo sobre los familiares de tu alumno"_- y sonrió con nerviosismo.

- ¿De…acuerdo?

- Así es, y los consejeros tenemos que contar con esta información…así que dime, ¿cómo es tu vida sexual? - se levantó de su lugar y se colocó delante del Redfield. Chris la miró asustado, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí. La culpable de todo era su rebelde hermana, esa mujer sólo se colgaba del comportamiento de su hermana para arrastrarlo hasta su oficina. Se pasó una mano por el cuello completamente nervioso, esa mujer estaba demasiado cerca, prácticamente violaba su espacio personal.

- No estoy seguro de querer responder esto.

….

Piers miró horrorizado los resultados del intento de interactuar con un animal salvaje como Leon Kennedy, el enorme agujero que traspasaba el libro de enseñanzas del idioma francés era impresionante. Dejó el fatídico final de ese objeto y bajó la mirada derrotado, estaban jodidos.

- ¿Y cómo hacer que Kennedy salga con ella? – inquirió, Jake Wesker Muller estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia mirando por la enorme ventana de la biblioteca, por fortuna estaba solos y nadie podía oírlos.

- No sé – respondió acercándose a Piers, el joven de orbes color miel negó con la cabeza. - Tal vez con dinero, pero seria caro – propuso al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a sus uñas.

- Lo que nos hace falta es un mecenas – musitó pensante.

- ¿Qué es eso? – indagó Jake interesado y confuso.

- Alguien con fondos, pero que sea estúpido.

….

Sentado en medio de la cafetería, en la mesa que él mismo había designado para todo su grupito de amigos, estaba Steve Burnside haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer en sus ratos libres, dibujos idiotas y sin sentido sobre las charolas que se utilizaban para el almuerzo. No se trataba de un Picasso o de un Salvador Dalí… lamentablemente sólo se trataba del chico pedante, arrogante y con nulo talento tratando de hacer reír a sus torpes amigos. Un plumón era suficiente para comenzar una vez más a rayar una inocente charola. Deslizó con suavidad la tinta, y comenzó a marcar tratando de crear el cuerpo de una mujer, por supuesto sólo enfocándose en los pechos; esa sin duda sería la obra de arte de la que el bachillerato de Raccoon City muy seguramente se vería orgulloso en un futuro muy, muy, muy, muy lejano.

Estaba inspirado haciendo aquellos trazos, hasta que aquel nerd que no salía de la sala de audiovisuales terminó con su inspiración al momento que decidió sentarse a su lado como uno más de la manada Burnside. Todos los integrantes lo observaron atentamente. Steve por supuesto no pudo evitar hacer gestos despectivos tratando de entender por qué aquel individuo osaba si quiera dirigirles la palabra. Piers sólo los miró tratando de no sentirse intimidado.

- Oye, ¿eso es una tarta de manzana? Hace años que no pruebo… - se acercó hasta el plato de Luis Sera intentando entrar en confianza con aquellos chicos, pero su trayecto se vio interrumpido cuando la mano del español lo retuvo antes de llegar a su objetivo. - Claro, lo lamento. - Se disculpó de inmediato.

- ¿Se te perdió el mapa, niño explorador? - le preguntó con clara molestia.

- No, de hecho…vengo a hablar contigo. - Se puso serio. Sabía que probablemente ellos lo golpearían por atreverse a sentarse allí, pero debía intentarlo por ayudar a su nuevo amigo, eso era la amistad y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Steve lo miró como si su presencia fuera una clara ofensa al apellido Burnside, por supuesto que estaba enojado, el jamás entablaría relación con un chico tan nefasto como el que tenía en frente. - Bueno, hay algo que quiero decirte y que seguramente te interesará.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí!

- Sólo escúchame. - Insistió. Steve acercó su plumón hasta él y lo tomó por la mejilla para comenzar a trazar otro dibujo que seguramente sería patrimonio cultural. - Tú quieres salir con Sherry, ¿no?...pero no puede salir contigo porque su primo puso reglas ridículas y entonces ella no saldrá hasta que Claire lo haga, y al parecer ella no tienen intenciones de salir con absolutamente nadie.

- ¿Esta conversación es importante? - preguntó aun con la atención puesta en el cachete de Piers. Estaba gustoso dibujándole en el rostro un perfecto símbolo fálico, ese pene tenía que ser su obra de arte más grande hasta el momento. Ese chico no podía lucir más perdedor.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es… - sintió como el plumón de Steve se dirigía hasta la comisura de su boca. -…contratar a alguien que se atreva a salir con Claire Redfield, y que no salga corriendo en el intento. - Ese era el momento para señalar al chico que estaba ubicado un par de mesas a la derecha.

Steve guió su mirada hacia donde el chico le indicaba disimuladamente con el dedo, y frente a él estaba ni más ni menos que Leon Kennedy sentado con un chico que ni siquiera pertenecía al bachillerato. Ese sujeto era un criminal en potencia, lo observó a la lejanía y llegaba a su mente todos aquellos rumores de los que el chico de cabello largo se había visto inmiscuido.

- ¿Ese? - preguntó aun viéndolo. - Escuché que se comió un pato entero. -No podía evitar intimidarse un poco al hablar sobre aquel chico.

- Todo menos el pico y las patas. - Aclaró de inmediato. - Ese chico es arriesgado, y perfecto para la inversión.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Qué ganas tú? - preguntó interesado. No podía negar que la idea de ese nerd era buena, si lograba que ese chico saliera con la fierecilla Redfield, él tendría oportunidad de salir con su pequeña prima.

- Si te veo por algún lado y te saludo, tú me saludarás. - Se inventó un buen pretexto, no podía decirle que era para ayudar a Jake a conquistar a la rubia, seguro lo mataría si le decía aquello.

- Sí, sí…entiendo, ser grande por asociación. - Asintió aun meditando todo lo que Piers le había dicho. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió el gesto serio a él. - Lo pensaré. - Piers asintió ante eso y disfrutó de estar sentado en esa mesa. Estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado, el torpe de Steve se había visto cautivado por la idea por mucho que intentara negarlo, seguramente ya estaría pensando en lo que le ofrecería a Kennedy por lograr que salga con la prima de Sherry. - Retírate. - Le pidió, logrando sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Ese nerd tomaba confianza demasiado rápido, y no podía permitir tal cosa.

El chico de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la mesa en donde Jake Wesker había estado observando absolutamente todo. El pelirrojo rápidamente se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar con el chico; había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho.

- ¿Por qué metiste a Sherry en esto? - le preguntó un tanto molesto.

- Cálmate, sólo tenemos que dejar que él crea que tiene el poder, y mientras arregla las cosas con el delincuente, tú te acercarás a Sherry. - Expuso tranquilamente su plan, Piers ya lo tenía todo planeado, y eso era lo bueno de contar con una persona como él. Jake sopesó aquella idea y definitivamente le pareció buena, ya no tenía nada que recriminar, sólo asintió y se marchó de ahí sin preocupación alguna. Piers vio cómo su amigo se alejaba y al fin recordó lo que hizo Steve en su cara. - Tengo pintado un pene, ¿no?

….

Luego de pensar en la propuesta de Piers, decidió que después de todo no era tan mala idea. Salir con Sherry iba a ser más sencillo si contaba con alguien como Leon Kennedy para entretener a la Redfield. Se dirigió al campo de fútbol, ahí estaba ese sujeto con su amigo, el famoso Billy Coen; Y vaya suerte que tenía, Claire también estaba ahí, era jugadora del equipo femenino de fútbol, y ahora estaba entrenando, así sería más fácil ubicar a Leon sobre la chica que quería que conquistara.

- Hola, ¿Qué cuentas? - Se acercó hasta Kennedy, quien trataba de encender ese cigarrillo entre sus labios. Leon los miró y los ignoró, tanto a él como a Luis quien había decidido acompañarlo; no podía dejar que ese chico lo esquivara así de fácil. - Ayer escuché lo del pato.

- Disculpa, ¿te conozco? - le preguntó con su típico tono de chico rudo. Sólo quería que aquel niño payaso se largara de ahí.

- Esa chica. - intentó no dar importancia al trato que estaba recibiendo; señaló hacia el campo en donde la pelirroja se encontraba entrenando, y Leon no tardó en guiar su mirada hacia ese punto. - Es Claire Redfield y quiero que salgas con ella. Leon sacó su cigarrillo de la boca y no pudo evitar reír ante lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso ese niño le estaba dando órdenes? Sí que estaba perdido. Miró a su buen amigo Billy quien estaba sentado a su lado, y ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia del pelirrojo. Steve se sintió un tanto ofendido, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por él. - No saldré con su prima si Claire no sale antes…- comenzó por darle argumentos al chico para que pudiera ayudarlo en su predicamento. - Sherry tiene un primo sobreprotector y no sale con hombres a menos que…

- Es una triste historia, te faltaron lágrimas, pero tampoco me importa. - Le interrumpió con indiferencia. Soltó el humo de la bocanada que le había dado a su cigarrillo y trató nuevamente de ignorarlo. No iba a permitir que ese chico insolente y presumido, creyera que él lo ayudaría con sus patéticos problemas.

- ¿Puedo lograr que te importe si te pago una generosa cantidad? - recurrió al segundo plan. Ya imaginaba que Leon Kennedy era un tipo difícil de convencer, y él afortunadamente tenía los medios para darle una buena paga.

- ¿Así que me pagarás por salir con ella? - inquirió divertido, Steve asintió de inmediato. La idea ahora no sonaba tan mal en su cabeza, después de todo, su madre lo había dejado sin un peso y él no tenía un trabajo para sustentar sus vicios. - ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

- Veinte dólares. - Leon lo miró atentamente y luego guió su vista de nuevo al campo; Claire jugaba fútbol en ese momento, acababa de empujar fuertemente a una chica, y a juzgar por la agresividad de esa chica, Steve ya sabía que tenía que subir la oferta. - De acuerdo, treinta dólares.

- Uhm…déjame hacer cuentas. - Alzó la mirada tratando de pensar lo caro que le saldría a ese muchachito salir con aquella chica ruda. - Si vamos al cine, serán veinte más. - Se levantó y se posicionó a un lado del pelirrojo. - Si compramos rosetas de maíz, serán veinte más, y ella querrá dulces, ¿verdad? Creo que quiero setenta más. - estableció su cuota. Ese negocio no saldría tan mal después de todo. Llevó el cigarrillo una vez más a su boca y espero la respuesta de aquel inmaduro.

- No estamos negociando, acepta lo que te doy o piérdelo.

- ¿Sabes qué?...Dame cincuenta y es un trato, amigo Burnside. - Steve ya no refutó aquello, de inmediato sacó su cartera y le entrego un billete de 50.

En ese momento el entrenamiento de Claire había culminado y ambos se separaron rápidamente antes de ser observados por ella. Leon espero hasta que la chica estuviera sola. Jamás la había tratado, sabía quién era y cómo era su actitud en clases, pero no podía decir realmente que la conociera; era una chica diferente al resto, no tenía esa afición por vestir a la moda, pero sin embargo era atractiva; a decir verdad, él no era un chico que se viera fascinado por las muñequitas preocupadas todo el día por su aspecto, claro ejemplo de ello era su ex novia Ada, quien a pesar de ser muy femenina, no era una loca diva perdiéndose en innumerables centros comerciales. Esta chica era diferente incluso a Wong, y ya temía que sería difícil acercarse a ella.

- Hola, niña. - Le saludó amablemente para llamar su atención. Claire le miró expectante. - ¿Qué haces?

- Sudando como puerco, ¿y tú? - contestó fríamente. Leon le miró un poco confundido, una mujer jamás le contestaría de esa manera, vaya que la pelirroja era diferente.

- Buena forma de llamar la atención de un chico. - Intentaba ser carismático, y eso en Leon Kennedy tenía que ser todo una hazaña. Todo sea por esos 50 dólares.

- ¡Qué bien! Mi misión en la vida. - El sarcasmo eran una característica peculiar en aquella joven. - Me alegra que al menos haya funcionado contigo, el mundo comienza a cobrar sentido.- Contestó, al tiempo que tomaba su bolso e intentaba alejarse de ahí. Leon sonrió y comenzó a seguirla. ¿Qué tan difícil sería conquistar a una chica como ella? Pero la dificultad que tuviese ya no importaba, tenía pago adelantado y lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era cumplir con aquello.

- ¿Te veo este viernes? - intentó acercarse aún más, pero ella no quería detener el paso.

- Ajá, sí claro, por supuesto. - Trató de ignorarlo.

- Puedo mostrarte cosas que jamás has visto.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Los bares del centro, la cárcel tal vez? - preguntó con ironía. - Además… ¿al menos sabes mi nombre, idiota?

- Sé más de lo que tú imaginas. - Ambos se detuvieron. Leon quedó detrás de ella esperando una respuesta.

- Si claro. - Y se alejó. No venía la caso pensar que tenía un admirador, ese chico era un estúpido más de ese bachillerato, un hombre que resultaría ser como todos los demás. Leon la vio alejarse y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse también, esa sin duda alguna sería la misión más difícil del mundo. ¿En qué momento había aceptado hacer tal estupidez?...ah claro, en el momento en que a su madre se le ocurría largarse y dejarlo sin un quinto. Esa chiquilla rebelde caería en cualquier momento, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Jake y Piers que miraban todo a la lejanía, se percataron de aquella actuación nefasta por parte del chico rudo. Los vieron hablar un poco y luego vieron a la pelirroja marcharse sin darle mayor importancia al otro. Seguramente lo había rechazado como a todos los demás.

- Estamos jodidos. - Habló resignado el hijo del empresario.

- Oye, no quiero actitudes pesimistas. Quiero oír tu optimismo. - Le animó amistosamente.

- ¡Estamos jodidos! - repitió lo anterior, sólo que esta vez con optimismo, justo como se lo había pedido Piers.

_**Holaaa! (Vidian & Ary saludan)**_

_**Agradecemos sus lindos reviews, los cuales por supuesto nos motivan a seguir adelante con el fic, nunca imaginamos recibir tanto apoyo con esta locura. Ustedes saben quienes son: M Bidden, anamariaeugenia, Sarah Hudson, Pamela, Yuna – Tidus – Love, Katie Redfield, Catching RE, Camii, AguxRedfield, RELeonClaire, mire2006 (te amamos mami), Clauu y a Felix ramos.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios que fueron todos muy tiernos y lindos. Esperamos este capítulo largo les guste :) y las actualizaciones trataremos de hacerlas cada semana, los días jueves. Como siempre, dudas o quejas manifestarla en los reviews.**_

_**Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto, los queremos! **_


	3. El Plan ( segunda parte)

_**10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti**_

_**By: Vidian y Ary Valentine.**_

_**Capítulo III: El Plan (segunda parte)**_

El día había sido bastante extenuante, incluyendo por supuesto su práctica de fútbol y a un delincuente intentado cortejarla fallidamente. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía en la frente, un letrero que decía: "acércate, necesito atención"? Esa era característica de Sherry, no de ella. No necesitaba a los inmaduros chicos de su escuela siguiéndole los pasos. Lo único que quería y necesitaba era largarse de esa ciudad cuanto antes, no quería tener a chicos como Leon tratando de formar una conversación en la que no sólo ella era capaz de usar el sarcasmo. Ojalá esa fuera la primera y última vez que ese chico intentará hablar con ella.

Estaba en el baño, frente al espejo, tratando de despejar su mente de todo lo que le había ocurrido en ese día. Abrió el grifo y con sus manos echó un poco de esa agua helada en su cara, necesitaba de eso, de algo que logrará tranquilizarla aunque sea un poco. Pero claro, la serenidad no podía durar para siempre, menos cuando tenía que compartir su casa con una invitada no deseada. Estaba cansada de escuchar a Sherry decir sólo cosas sin sentido, sin embargo y contra sus propios esquemas, la única hija del matrimonio Birkin resultaba ser un método de catarsis contra el estrés, siempre y cuando no fuera ella quien lo generara, le resultaba divertido atosigarla todo el día.

- ¿De verdad no has pensado en ser un poco más…digamos, femenina?- preguntó la rubia, la pelirroja la ignoró secando su cara con una toalla. - Hablo en serio, tienes un enorme potencial debajo de toda esa hostilidad. - tomó con delicadeza la peculiar coleta de su prima haciendo el ademán de peinarla; por supuesto esa era una mala idea si se trataba de Claire Redfield, así que con un hábil y violento movimiento, alejó la mano de la rubia sin contemplación.

- No es hostilidad, es fastidio. - rectificó; tomó nuevamente la toalla e intentó secarse un poco más.

- Podrías ser más dulce, ¿sabes?...Tu imagen sería otra. - Caminó hasta quedar frente a otro de los espejos que estaban en aquel cuarto.

- Sabes que la gente no me importa. - habló con seguridad, por supuesto siempre tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Sí te importa. - la rubia tomó un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por su corta cabellera.

Claire la observó atentamente. Tenía frente a sí una clara consecuencia de lo que podía causar la sociedad al exigir tantos patrones de comportamiento. Una chica rubia tratando de agradar a todo el mundo, siendo quizás hipócrita hasta consigo misma.

- Sherry, no tienes que ser lo que la gente espera.

- Pues a mí me encanta la atención que recibo. Gracias por el consejo de todas formas. - contestó irritada. Le molestaba cuando Claire se ponía en aquel modo filosófico racional de la vida social.

- ¿De quién son esas perlas? - hizo un gesto despectivo al darse cuenta de lo que aquella chica llevaba colgando en el cuello.

- De mi mamá. - contestó digna.

- Pues están horrendas. - luego de decir aquello, se giró para seguir con lo suyo.

El gesto de la Birkin rápidamente se endureció. Podía soportar que, esa bruja que se suponía era su prima, le molestará cada cinco minutos, pero jamás permitiría que se metiera con las cosas de Annette. Se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hasta quedar a lado de esa irritante adolescente anticuada. Claire ni se inmutó por la cercanía, únicamente levantó la mirada para observarla fugazmente y volvió a prestar atención a sí misma. Aún mantenía esa toalla cerca de su cara, intentaba quedar seca. La rubia completamente enfurecida le arrebató con agresividad aquel trapo mojado y lo arrojó al suelo con la misma actitud. La única acción de la pelirroja fue levantarla de igual manera y enfrentarla.

- ¡Retráctate! - exigió con dureza.

- Jamás. - Se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la penetrante mirada. Sherry sabía a la perfección que aquellas peleas con Claire jamás tenían fin. Discutir con la hermana menor de Chris resultaba ser demasiado cansado, ella siempre tendría argumento para intentar dejar callado a cualquiera; aun cuando los argumentos de los demás fuesen buenos, Claire siempre encontraría la forma de ser superior tan sólo con el uso de los vocablos. Suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía demasiado contenta como para amargarse con los estúpidos comentarios de la otra integrante de la habitación. Annette le había regalado esas perlas no hace mucho; a ella siempre le habían gustado, así que cuando su madre decidió dárselas, ella no veía el momento perfecto para usarlas. Se giró sobre su propio eje y trató de ignorar por todos los medios a la 'bruja mala'.

- No importa, a mí sí me gustan. - Acarició las perlas sobre su cuello y se sentó delante de su espejo. La pelirroja le miró una vez más, pero no tardó en salir de ahí en cuanto la otra había empezado a soñar estando despierta. Típico de mucha gente, comenzar a divagar en sus pensamientos esperando que suceda algo que al final terminará decepcionándolos.

….

En la mañana del día sábado, Claire debía dirigirse a la tienda de discos que se encontraba ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, le parecía muy tediosa la idea de ir en su moto, puesto que el viaje era un poco más largo en comparación al que solía hacer cuando se dirigía a la escuela, por fortuna tenía a su hermano y estaba segura de que él no se negaría a prestarle su preciado Mercedes Benz. Terminó de atar su cabello en una coleta salió de su habitación y descendió rápidamente las escaleras, suspiró al llegar a la pequeña mesa que utilizaban en la cocina para desayunar, siempre era la última en levantarse, para su desgracia Sherry ya estaba disfrutando de su cereal y no tenía señales de Chris en ese lugar, aquello implicaba dirigirle la palabra, se cruzó de brazos en forma resignada y miró a su prima que la ignoraba como habitualmente lo hacía.

- ¿Has visto a Chris? – averiguó, la rubia apartó la mirada de su comida enfocando la vista en Claire, rodó los ojos con fastidio y regresó su atención al desayuno que estaba disgustando. – Gracias "_miss universo_", eres muy amable – comentó irónica y enfadada, se comenzaba hartar de convivir con una persona banal como Sherry Birkin, sencillamente no se podía, eran como el perro y el gato, sumamente incompatibles.

En el preciso momento en que estaba saliendo de la cocina el Redfield mayor hacía su entrada, ambos hermanos frenaron su travesía y se observaron atentamente. La joven sonrió con cariño, gesto que Chris conocía muy bien, ella siendo amable y otorgando expresiones de afecto sólo podía tener un propósito.

- La respuesta es no – sentenció antes de que Claire pudiese decir algo, ella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca disgustada, el chico simplemente levantó sus hombros y se acercó a la nevera con la intención de desayunar.

- Pero ni siquiera me dejaste hablar, Christopher – se defendió mientras lo perseguía, pero el líder del hogar no parecía tomarla en cuenta. – Por favor, sólo iré a la tienda por unos discos de _Queen_, los encargué hace más de dos meses, ¡Son originales, Chris! Los necesito en mi colección ahora.

- No – volvió a repetir, resopló cerrando la puerta del refrigerador, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cerró sus ojos con cansancio – ¿Sherry, te comiste todo lo que quedaba?

- ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? – inquirió ofendida, los Redfield intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, ya sabían lo que venía a continuación. La rubia de orbes azules se levantó de la silla de manera brusca, corrió en dirección a su cuarto en donde guardaba una pequeña maquina para pesarse, desde allí comenzó a reír. - ¡Estás loco primito, de hecho bajé un kilo! – gritó alegre.

Claire no lograba entender cómo es que una adolescente podía basar su vida en ser lo que el resto esperara que fuera, ella jamás había hecho una dieta y nunca en la vida lo haría, le parecían estúpidas y en la mayoría de los casos un fraude, le restó importancia a ese tema, Sherry creía que siendo delgada y popular podría ser feliz y realizarse como una persona plena, nada nuevo en realidad. Chris tomó el plato que su pequeña prima había dejado a medio comer sin más alternativa comenzó a digerir el resto del cereal nutritivo y dietético que por su puesto no era del agrado de nadie más que de la misma rubiecita, pero las ganas de probar algo comestible y la pereza que le causaba ir al supermercado lo obligaban a rebajarse a comerse las sobras, la pelirroja gesticuló una mueca de repulsión.

- Puedes contagiarte de su virus y quedar sin cerebro.

-Tengo hambre – respondió con simpleza. – Me arriesgaré.

La muchachita no dijo nada más, se encaminó a la cochera sintiéndose decepcionada, pero tampoco era de esas que se quedaban de brazos cruzados, no tenía más alternativas que ir en su motocicleta y eso haría precisamente, sin embargo la voz del castaño interrumpió de manera sagaz su marcha.

- La última vez que te lo presté me lo devolviste sucio – Claire se volteó y retrocedió dos pasos –Y no llegaste en dos noches – complementó.

- No salí con ningún idiota si es lo que estás insinuando, sólo estaba en el festival musical con Jill – replicó.

- ¿Festival musical?, ¿Jill?

- Sí fue hace un tiempo y Jill es una amiga, creo que la única que tengo. Ahora dime, ¿me prestarás el maldito auto? – el joven se quedó pensando en el nombre que su hermana menor había mencionado recientemente, creía haberlo oído antes, quizás en boca de la misma Claire, pero esta vez tenía una sensación diferente al escucharlo. Sacudió la cabeza con sutileza, de seguro era una idea poco probable.

- Está bien, pero te quiero de regreso en menos de dos horas y… - La Redfield ya no lo escuchaba, en cuanto afirmó el permiso para que utilizara su vehículo ella se había echado a correr dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

….

Claire salió sumamente satisfecha de la tienda, el día no era tan asqueroso después de todo, con aquellos discos en la repisa de su habitación su colección se haría muchísimo más grande, los contempló con orgullo y los introdujo en la bolsa que le había facilitado el vendedor. Una agradable tarde escuchándolos le esperaba a continuación, no había mejor remedio que ignorar los comentarios carentes de razón que Sherry decía, escuchando la talentosa voz de _Freddie Mercury_… definitivamente no podía ser mejor el panorama, era el sábado perfecto.

Decidida emprendió camino hasta el lugar en el cual había aparcado el lujoso vehículo de su hermano, su expresión de relajación se borró de manera violenta al ver apoyado sobre éste al tipo que le había dirigido la palabra hace un día, la situación era cada vez más extraña y comenzaba a perder la paciencia con aquel pandillero sin futuro profesional, vaya que era insistente. Botó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se preparó internamente para rechazarlo una vez más.

- Lindo auto – expresó a modo de saludo, le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y tocó parte del ostentoso medio de transporte color gris con sus dedos. - Es completamente original. – Claire lo fulminó con la mirada aproximándose a él desafiantemente.

- ¿Estas siguiéndome, no? – realizó una mueca sorprendido ante la acusación.

- ¡Yo simplemente estaba en frente! – señaló el bar que se ubicaba en la dirección que apuntaba con su dedo, la pelirroja lo observó con desconfianza. – Te he visto con este auto en otras ocasiones y quise venir a saludarte.

Por un momento le pareció un gesto tierno, nunca lo había mirado más de cinco minutos a la cara, a decir verdad, para ser un delincuente desinteresado y poco culto era bastante guapo, pero no lo suficiente para hacerla caer rendida a sus pies, además no estaba en sus prioridades entretenerse románticamente, definitivamente no, mucho menos con alguien como él. Relajó un poco su cuerpo, estar a la defensiva, demostrarle rabia y desasosiego tampoco era una jugada inteligente.

- Pues… hola – devolvió el saludo de manera fría, quería entrar en el Mercedes Benz y marcharse de una vez por todas, pero el muchachito rubio parecía empecinado en charlar con ella, se arrastró un poco sobre el vehículo hasta apoyar todo su cuerpo encima de la puerta del asiento correspondiente al conductor bloqueándole exitosamente el paso y el intento de huida, la chica retrocedió incómoda y nerviosa por la cercanía que Leon había impuesto entre ambos, suspiró posando la vista en las nubes que vagaban lentamente por el despejado cielo, contó hasta diez mentalmente…debía controlar su rabia y el impulso que sentía por pegarle una patada en sus partes nobles.

- Veo que eres de pocas palabras, no pensé que hablaras tan poco. – Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho y la miró directamente, la Redfield era dueña de unos orbes altamente particulares, su tonalidad verde, azul y a ratos grisácea resultaba ser hipnotizante. Aunque estaba un poco sorprendido con ellos, incluso embobado, no lo demostraba y fingía seguridad ante ella y su alto temperamento.

- Depende del tema, este auto no suele ponerme hablar por horas. – Ahí estaba otra vez la dosis de sarcasmo que no podía faltar de parte de Claire. De igual modo era una frase muy simple para amedrentar a Kennedy.

- ¿Tú no me temes, cierto? – indagó con interés, la mayoría de las personas arrancaban de su lado o no soportaban más de cinco minutos con su presencia, ella se rió con burla.

- ¿Temerte, yo a ti?, por favor, ¿Por qué iba a temerte? – objetó con obviedad.

-Todos lo hacen – explicó de manera instantánea. Se acercó un poco a su rostro de manera estratega, pero en esta ocasión la jovencita no retrocedió y permaneció quieta en su lugar.

- Yo no – debatió seriamente. Tragó saliva, esa chica no sería un blanco fácil, quizás con ella debía ser radical y entrar sin rodeos en la seducción.

- De seguro no me temes – dijo en tono neutral. - Pero… sé que piensas en mi desnudo – susurró alzando una ceja y procedió a admirarla de pies a cabeza. La joven Redfield dibujó en su semblante una expresión de desconcierto que sinceramente Leon jamás había visto en una chica, por lo general sus comentarios cargados de coquetería solían funcionar, no entendía qué andaba mal con esa tipa.

- Ohhh se me nota demasiado – mencionó con ironía, cerró sus parpados y mordió su labio inferior fingiendo disfrutar de una situación sexual. – Tienes mucha razón, te quiero, te deseo formas parte de cada una de mis fantasías eróticas, ¡Ohhh nene, tómame y hazme tuya! – finalizó pulverizándolo con sus iris, el chico no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, por primera vez en su vida alguien conseguía dejarlo sin palabras. Claire tomó la manija y abrió la puerta bruscamente sin importarle que con dicha acción hubiera empujado a Leon, se introdujo en el auto evadiéndolo definitivamente, _¿Creía acaso que iba conseguir algo diciéndole semejante idiotez?_, el mundo cada día estaba más escaso de hombres que valieran la pena. Los guapos eran tontos, y los feos horriblemente aburridos y patéticos. Por dichos motivos, estaba dispuesta a morir soltera. El muchacho de cabellera rubia se alejó derrotado, pero detuvo sus pasos al notar la petulante presencia de cierto tipo arrogante y estúpido.

Malditamente llegaba en esos momentos Steve Burnside, con su fiel compañero; su elegante y costoso deportivo descapotable de un intenso, pero peculiar color rojizo. Claire advirtió su presencia por el espejo retrovisor, rodó los ojos por tercera vez ese día al notar que el tonto de su compañero aparcaba su auto detrás del que ella estaba conduciendo, su propósito era claro, quería impedirle la salida sólo con el afán de fastidiarla. Pero si pensaba que iba conseguir salirse con la suya estaba muy equivocado.

- ¿Acaso hoy es el día mundial del idiota? – preguntó en voz alta, el pelirrojo engreído descendió de su coche y se dirigió a la tienda de discos, al pasar por el lado de la pelirroja no tuvo la minima consideración en explicarle los motivos por los cuales dejaba en dicho lugar su posesión material más querida. Claire asomó su cabeza por la ventana – ¿Te importa, Burnside? bloqueas mi paso. - El joven curvó sus labios como si reconociera de memoria los reproches de la hermana menor de Chris.

- No, no me importa – respondió con indiferencia y prosiguió con su caminata de manera impecable, la fémina percibió la rabia acumularse en sus venas y salir por cada uno de sus poros, eso no iba a quedarse así, nadie jugaba ni se intentaba pasar de listo con un Redfield, mucho menos con ella. Puso el vehículo en marcha atrás y retrocedió con gran potencia, poco le importó que ambos autos chocaran de manera abrupta, el peor daño se lo había llevado el descapotable de Steve y con eso le era suficiente para sentirse victoriosa y a la vez sonreír con amplitud. Leon visualizó todo y no pudo reprimir las carcajadas que le provocaba la locura impulsiva que dominaba el actuar de esa niña, repentinamente el desafío de salir con ella se volvía aún más interesante. Claire notó el efecto que había provocado en el rubio, al verlo reír no evitó contagiarse con el gesto y esbozar una sonrisa en conjunto. Steve analizó la escena impactado, su preciado auto estaba dañado por culpa de esa maldita desquiciada, Claire había sobrepasado los limites esta vez, aquello lo arreglarían en tribunales.

- ¿Qué te pasa, loca? – corrió escandalizado llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, con angustia vio el estado en el que había quedado su maravilloso automóvil.

- Ups… - fue toda la respuesta que ella pudo brindarle.

….

- ¿Ups? - preguntó fuera de sí.

El mayor de los Redfield se paseaba de un lado al otro por toda la sala dejando en claro su estado de exasperación. Siempre ocurría algo cuando Claire se llevaba su auto, pero esta vez sí había rebasado los límites, sus límites. Su testaruda hermana se había encargado de estrellar su adorado auto contra el de un sujeto. Ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de dos malditas cuentas por culpa de los arranques de la pelirroja; tenía que pagar la reparación del auto del mocoso y también la infracción impuesta. La observaba atentamente, estaba recostada sobre el sillón leyendo como siempre. Estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ¡claro!, como ella no tenía que hacerse cargo de los gastos. No era el dinero lo que lo tenía furioso, era esa hermana tan rebelde que se encargaba de sacarlo de quicio cada cinco minutos. Tenía que enseñarle que tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos. - Sabes que mi seguro no cubre los dolores menstruales, ¿verdad? - ironizó.

- Entonces diles que tuve un ataque. - trató de no darle mayor importancia y continuó con su lectura. Un reproche más por parte de su hermano le daba absolutamente igual, además, ese estúpido de Steve lo tenía merecido; ese regaño por parte de Chris valía la pena sólo de recordar la cara de idiota que puso el pelirrojo cuando golpeó su auto.

- Es por esa escuela, ¿cierto?...Intentas ponerme de malas porque quiero que te quedes a estudiar acá. - Caminó hasta quedar de frente al sillón en donde estaba Claire. Lo que lograba ponerlo aún más furioso, era toda esa indiferencia que su hermana le demostraba.

- Tú siempre me castigas por ser como soy, ¡estoy harta! - se expresó libremente sin reparar en lo dura que estaba siendo al decir aquellas palabras. Chris la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, el claro signo de molestia en los Redfield. Intentó relajarse, no quería discutir con su hermano, al menos no por el estúpido de Burnside. - Bien… tan sólo no intentes tomar decisiones por mí.

- Soy tu hermano mayor y tu tutor legal, así que estoy en todo mi derecho. - jamás le quitó la mirada de encima, eso sería como regalarle la victoria a su empecinada hermana.

- ¿Y lo que yo quiero no importa? - inquirió a la defensiva; Chris ya iba a empezar con sus sermones de padre frustrado.

- A tu edad todavía ni sabes lo que quieres. - Claire ante eso giró la cabeza tratando de evadirlo.- ¡Y no lo sabrás hasta que cumplas treinta y cinco!... y para cuando lo sepas ya no te servirá de nada. - declaró furioso.

- ¡Quiero ir a la universidad de Boston! - se levantó furiosa del sillón y se colocó delante de su hermano.- ¡Quiero poder tomar mis propias decisiones y quiero que dejes de controlar mi vida como si fueras mi padre! - ahora sí estaba muy molesta y Chris no evitó sentirme mal por aquello; pero darle la razón a Claire era darle libertad para que siguiera haciendo lo que se le viniera en gana, y eso jamás sucedería de esa manera.

- ¿Sabes lo que yo quiero? - Comenzó con el próximo reproche señalándola acusadoramente con su dedo índice. - Quiero que… - pero no pudo terminar con aquello pues su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó su teléfono de inmediato y observó el número que este registraba. - Hablaremos luego…- se alejó, era Wesker y no debía ignorar eso.

- Cuando quieras. - canturreó. Tomó su libro e intentó irse a su habitación, estaba cansada y no iba a negar que se sentía terrible por la discusión con su hermano; sabía que ese disgusto se le pasaría a su hermano de inmediato, pero para eso tenía que estar alejada de él por lo menos unas ocho horas. Dirigió sus pasos desganados hacía las escaleras con el único fin de irse a descansar, pero como lo había dicho antes, eso no se podía cuando compartías tu casa con una ridícula rubia con complejo de Barbie. La chica que suponía era su prima, bajó por aquellas escaleras con el teléfono en mano y convertida totalmente en una fiera.

- ¿Es cierto que te estampaste contra el auto de Steve?- preguntó incrédula.

- Sí, y creo que ahora podrán compartir asientos en el autobús. - Contestó como si nada tratando de esquivarla por completo, pero la rubia no le permitió dar un segundo paso.

- El hecho de que seas una amargada no te da derecho de comportarte así con los demás. - Le recriminó tratando de sonar completamente furiosa, pero a la pelirroja poco le importó eso, pues de un solo movimiento se quitó a su molesta prima de enfrente y continuó con su trayecto.- ¡Chris! - gritó al borde de la desesperación. No podía creer todo lo que Claire era capaz de hacer para lograr enfurecer a medio mundo. Esa chica estaba completamente loca, había perdido todo sentido de la razón cuando deicidio sólo estrellarse en el auto de Steve. Estaba muy molesta, ahora todos en la escuela hablarían de su prima y su trastorno antisocial, y ella se vería inmersa en aquellas conversaciones, quizás hasta Steve dejaría de hablarle. Pataleó sobre la alfombra antes de ir a quejarse con su adorado primo.

….

Cerró su casillero con brusquedad, aún no entendía por qué motivo Claire Redfield se negaba a darle una miserable oportunidad, él no era como el resto de los idiotas del bachillerato. Se sorprendió de su reciente berrinche infantil, parecía un chico frustrado por no conseguir llamar la atención de la mujer que le interesaba, en evidencias claras, éste no era el caso, su sorpresa aumentó al analizar sus pensamientos, _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Pensar en ella no era parte del plan, sólo debía conseguir cautivarla a como diera lugar… la pelirroja no era más que una simple jovencita rebelde, nada que debiera preocuparlo en exceso; ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, su única intención era recibir el dinero que fácilmente podía obtener del bolsillo de Steve Burnside, esa era su respectiva misión.

Al momento en que quiso marcharse a su próxima clase vio junto a él a quien por hoy sustentaba sus comidas y vicios, lo observó con aburrimiento. Ese mocoso dependiente de sus padres ricachones comenzaba a colmar su paciencia. El pelirrojo se arrimó de manera sutil, no debían verles juntos muy a menudo, sería levantar sospechas y no estaban en condiciones de cometer errores fatídicos para la culminación del plan, el rubio suspiró cansado ya imaginaba el motivo de la visita, obviamente: la insistencia.

- Pagué por adelantado y espero ver resultados favorables. – Advirtió Burnside, detestaba que lo presionaran, si no tuviera verdadero interés en esos billetes le hubiese dado un puñetazo en medio de todo el pasillo atestado de estudiantes sin importar que le vieran, pero consiguió calmarse y detener la tentación de hacerlo.

- Paciencia – contestó el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Steve negó con su cabeza.

- ¿Me pides paciencia después de lo que ocurrió el sábado? – Leon se llevó unos dedos al puente de su nariz, además de ser idiota y engreído, era un maldito quejumbroso, eso sólo conseguía que aumentara su estrés. - Ver la manera en que esa bruja destruyó mi auto no es una buena forma de calmar mi ansiedad – agregó enojado.

- Fue gracioso. – No sintió piedad de decirlo, tipos como Steve merecían recibir humillaciones de esa índole, sonrió al recordar como la impulsiva pelirroja impactaba violentamente contra el majestuoso vehículo del muchacho soberbio, resultaba ser una escena muy graciosa de evocar.

- Oye, si no te esfuerzas… no tendré a Sherry. – masculló muchísimo más molesto que antes. - Consíguela. – sentenció utilizando un tono de voz autoritario, sonrió con arrogancia, por muy agresivo y poco manejable que fuese; Leon Scott Kennedy en dichos momentos estaba a su merced y no tenía más opción que obedecerle. Se giró sobre sus talones y empezó alejarse. El rubio sonrió del mismo modo, ese sujeto si que era imbécil, él no trabajaba por caridad, carraspeó un poco llamando la atención del otro jovencito, posicionó la mirada azulada en las baldosas del suelo con aire pensativo.

- Doblé mi precio – musitó sin descaro, Steve se devolvió al tiempo en que oyó esa frase, sumamente impactado lo miró. Era increíble lo desvergonzado que podía ser.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

- ¿Qué te parecen cien dólares por una cita con la fiera? – El chico de cabello rojizo soltó una carcajada, eso era imposible de alcanzar - ¿Qué opinas? – insistió seguro de sí mismo, Steve detuvo sus risas y pasó a formar una expresión seria que pocas veces utilizaba.

- Olvídalo – farfulló alejándose una vez más. Leon ensanchó su sonrisa.

- En ese caso… olvídate de la rubiecita – replicó, su compañero volvió a regresar, se encaminó con resignación junto a su mirada verdosa que no tenía reparo en demostrar que lo odiaba con toda su alma. Sacó su billetera del pantalón y le entregó rápidamente el billete de cien que tanto deseaba.

- Es mejor que trabajes como presumes, Kennedy. – El mencionado recibió campante el resultado de su negocio, sin más diálogos se alejaron el uno del otro.

….

Pasar las horas en el bachillerato de Raccoon era la mejor manera de invertir su tiempo por las mañanas. Su vida había mejorado mucho a partir de la separación de sus padres, que por supuesto a él le había costado mucho trabajo lograr; su madre estaba aferrada a ese sujeto que, cuando se ponía completamente borracho, sólo sabía insultarla y golpearla sin piedad. Cansado de esa situación, sacó a sus hermanas y a su madre de aquella pocilga y juntos se fueron a vivir a un modesto departamento en Raccoon City.

Pero tampoco era un muchacho de pasar el tiempo en familia, así que intentaba por todos los medios desaparecer un buen rato y no ver a su madre y a sus hermanas por horas; el mejor método había sido escabullirse al bachillerato de la misma ciudad; conoció a un buen tipo, Leon Kennedy, ese muchacho que le facilitaba la entrada al centro escolar era el único sujeto con quien había logrado entablar amistad. También gracias a él y a que le ayudaba a permanecer en las instancias escolares, había conocido a Rebecca, esa chica que hoy significaba lo más importante para él. Dejó de pensar en todo eso; ahora mismo su amigo y su novia estaban en clase y era cuando él más se aburría. Afortunadamente tenía una buena forma de pasar el rato. Molestar a la consejera Svetlana le resultaba muy divertido. Esa mujer en sí era divertida; solía acercarse a ella y pedirle consejos en cuanto a cuestiones de índole sexual, siempre fingiendo seriedad en el asunto, por supuesto Belikova siempre le creía y trataba de aconsejarlo de la mejor manera. Esa profesora tenía algo contra el sexo, quizás una conducta obsesiva ante ello, pero no le importaba en tanto el tuviera una buena dosis de diversión; era una buena forma también de matar el tiempo si no entraba a clases.

Se acercó hasta la robusta asistente de Belikova y llamó su atención aclarando su garganta.

- ¿Puedo…? - preguntó al tiempo que señalaba la puerta de la oficina de la consejera. Por supuesto la asistente sabía a qué se refería, no hacía falta que hiciera toda la pregunta. Resultaba ser un chico muy simpático y que le caía bien.

- Adelante, pasa. - le sonrió y le otorgó el permiso. Seguro esa mujer ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo por ahí. Le devolvió el gesto y de inmediato se dirigió hasta aquella oficina. Se acercó hasta la puerta y tomó la perilla, le giró lentamente y se asomó tratando de averiguar si no era mal momento para charlar con ella.

- Oh Billy…muchacho, no te quedes ahí, pasa. - Le pidió desde su escritorio señalando la silla que estaba justo enfrente de ella. Coen sonrió simpático y se acercó hasta lograr sentarse en aquella cómoda silla. La consejera ya conocía a aquel muchacho, sabía que no estudiaba ahí, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto verlo pasearse por la enorme escuela; no resultaba ser un delincuente que causara problemas desmedidos, sólo era un muchacho más, uno al que por cierto, comenzaba a cogerle cariño. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Billy?- cuestionó sonriente.

- Señorita Belikova, necesito de sus consejos. - Se fingió preocupado.- Yo sé que…yo sé que quizás resulto ser una completa molestia, pero es que sus palabras me han ayudado tanto que, no sé a quién más puedo dirigirme.

- Oh Billy.- le miró angustiada. - No eres ninguna molestia, muchacho. Mejor dime, ¿qué te pasa?- dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo por prestar atención a aquel joven frente a ella.

- Verá, ¿recuerda que le comenté que sentía ansiedad al estar a solas con mi chica?- preguntó casi en susurró, quería parecer que realmente se sentía mal por aquel asunto que por supuesto estaba inventando. - Pues creo que aún no puedo contener esa ansiedad, aún no logro que aquello se levante. - mencionó asustado al tiempo que llevaba sus ojos hasta su entre pierna.

La consejera una vez más le miró angustiada. Ese pobre chico estaba sufriendo en una etapa que resultaba ser muy importante para los jóvenes de su edad. Se levantó de su asiento ante la curiosa y confusa mirada del otro integrante.

- Billy, déjame ayudarte. - Se colocó detrás del asiento del muchacho y llevó ambas manos sobre los duros hombros de Coen. El chico dio un respingo ante la acción de esa vieja. - Tienes que relajarte, eso es la base de todo. El chico tragó en seco y luego aclaró su garganta. A menos de que se estuviera volviendo loco, esa mujer estaba acariciándolo lentamente. Ahora sí comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente incómodo. La mujer pasaba sus huesudos dedos por sus hombros, incitándose ella misma a bajar un poco más; ya estaba casi tocando su gran y fuerte pecho. - Cuando estés con tu…chica, tienes que estar completamente sereno. - La mujer de origen ruso cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba calmar la tensión del muchacho. Recorrió con sus dedos todo el contorno de sus hombros para luego lentamente bajar sus manos hasta su duro pecho. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba deleitándose tocándolo.

- Uhm… - carraspeó y con un abrupto movimiento se puso de pie. - Señorita Belikova, tengo que irme, ¿sabe?...hace años que no veo a mi padre, creo que hoy en un buen día para visitarlo. - Se acercó hasta la puerta tratando de evadir la lujuriosa mirada de la rubia.

- Oh, bueno… te veré luego. - Contestó un tanto confusa.

- Espero que no. - susurró para sí mismo y de inmediato salió de ahí. Cualquiera que lo haya visto pensaría que estaba tratando de huir de aquella oficina, y siendo sinceros, no estarían tan equivocados con esa suposición. El divertido momento que quería pasar riéndose internamente de los consejos de Svetlana, se había arruinado por un de repente acoso por parte de la fémina. Jamás volvería a aquel sitio, al menos no por ahora que ella estaba con las hormonas a flor de piel.

….

En vista de que Leon Kennedy estaba actuando por su propia cuenta y no conseguía buenos logros con la Redfield, se veían obligados a interferir y echarle una mano para que el plan resultara exitoso, ahora el dilema no era qué excusa usarían para acercarse al chico rudo, el problema era la reacción que éste fuese a tomar al verlos nuevamente en su clase, al parecer odiaba ser interrumpido, sobretodo cuando estaba en el taller de reparaciones concretando sus tareas de manera concentrada. Piers observó temeroso aquel salón, parecía ser habitado sólo por ex convictos, era oscuro y muy rustico para su gusto, se sentía perturbado y fuera de lugar. Jake esta vez ya no estaba asustado, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a volver a ser atacado por un taladro en pleno uso.

Rebecca y Billy salieron tomados de la mano de aquella estancia, miraron a ambos jóvenes restándoles importancia, pero se extrañaron, ya que era inusual que ellos visitaran la sala de herramientas, el joven que no pertenecía a la escuela parecía estar pálido y traumado, su novia lo miraba preocupada. El pelirrojo y Nivans se miraron consternados convenciéndose de que eran los únicos normales en todo el colegio, lo cual de cierto modo era triste. Se quedaron parados en el marco de la puerta, debían entrar era el momento.

- Anda, ve – ordenó el hijo de Wesker. El de los orbes color miel negó inmediatamente con un movimiento de manos, se rehusaba a entrar en ese sitio que podían golpearlo con tan sólo observar su absurda vestimenta.

- No, no, no… ve tú – objetó nervioso, intentó empujar a Jake pero no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro.

- Yo fui la vez pasada, eres un jodido cobarde – expresó molesto, Piers descendió la vista, eso indicaba que no lo haría, liberó un refunfuño y caminó con precisión en dirección a Leon – maldición – susurró acabado, se detuvo cerca de él, escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, su amigo no le había abandonado, le agradeció la muestra de afecto con una mirada rápida, se armó de valor en esta ocasión no se dejaría espantar. – Sabemos lo que intentas con Claire Redfield – manifestó sin darle más vueltas al asunto, el rubio simplemente le escuchó, no les miró puesto que mantenía su atención fija en unos fierros que soldaba, por supuesto sin proteger sus ojos, típico actuar de un despreocupado como él.

- Entiendo – contestó luego de un momento, Piers y Jake se relajaron, sus vidas ya no estaban en riesgo, el joven se comportaba amable incluso les podría llegar a simpatizar. - ¿Qué planean hacer?, se los advierto, esa chica no es fácil.

- Pensamos en ayudarte – propuso el pelirrojo, Leon alzó una ceja, esos muchachitos si que eran impredecibles, jamás se esperó eso, la verdad era reconfortante recibir algo de apoyo.

- ¿Y eso? – quiso saber un poco divertido, dejó por unos momentos de mirar las pequeñas piezas de metal que sostenía en sus manos.

- Lo que pasa es que mi amigo aquí presente – Nivans pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho de cabeza rapada. – Tiene un fuerte interés en Sherry Birkin la prima pequeña de Claire – explicó, el rubio frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pero qué diablos tiene esa chica… pezones de sabores? – Ironizó – O de seguro se sabe todas las posiciones del Kama sutra - Jake se enfureció al escuchar la forma en que los demás chicos solían referirse a la custodiada por Chris, dio dos pasos con intenciones de dejarle en claro a ese delincuente que nadie hablaba mal de ella.

- Oye idiota, ten más respeto cuando… - Piers lo frenó llevando una mano hasta su pecho, tratar así a Leon Kennedy no era un movimiento inteligente, aunque admitía que poseía grandes agallas para atreverse hacerlo, el hijo del empresario lanzó un bufido aceptando que estaba actuando erradamente. El encargado de la sala de audiovisuales llevó un dedo a sus labios y le indicó que se quedase en silencio.

- Yo…yo creo que no miento cuando digo que Jake es más noble y puro que el imbécil de Burnside. Es decir, él se merece más a la princesa, ¿entiendes? –Leon se desplazó hasta detenerse en frente de otra mesa, posó los pedazos de metal en otra tabla y fijó sus orbes azules en ambos, quienes por supuesto le habían seguido los pasos.

- Me da igual a quien escoja esa niña, yo sólo quiero el dinero, ella puede dormir con quien quiera. – le quitó la tapa a un lápiz y comenzó a trazar unas líneas sobre la madera. Nuevamente el comentario poco sutil de Leon desataba la furia de Jake Wesker Muller.

- Ella no va a dormir con un baboso como ese, deja de decir tanta mierda – replicó aireado, de nuevo Piers se vio obligado hacerle una seña para que permaneciera callado.

- Leon, te explicaré algo, nosotros preparamos todo esto para que Jake salga con Sherry, Steve no importa. – el mencionado sonrió, definitivamente ese par de amigos se las traía y muy bien planeadas, por supuesto que era muchísimo más ameno trabajar junto a ellos que con el subnormal de Steve.

- Vaya, vaya… así que ustedes me ayudaran a domar a la fierecilla – comentó sonriente mientras los apuntaba a la cara con el lápiz que tenía en sus dedos.

- Desde luego.

- Haremos una investigación para saber qué es lo que le gusta – le informó el nerd del bachillerato, por segunda vez abrazó a su compañero y añadió – Somos tus chicos en esto, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que gustes. - El joven de apellido Kennedy estaba demasiado divertido con ese perdedor entusiasta que tenía en frente, pocas veces conocía gente alegre y optimista como él, en el fondo comenzaba agradarle. Jake se sentía incómodo con la cercanía excesiva del castaño, se removió y rompió el abrazo.

- Está claro que él no habla de lo que pasa en las películas de prisión – le preocupaba que Leon mal interpretara lo de "_ser sus chicos_", debía aclararlo.

Una brillante idea se coló en los pensamientos de Piers, rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo trasero un llamativo papel de color amarillo.

- Debemos empezar este viernes. Alfred Ashford y su hermanita darán una fiesta, es la oportunidad de nuestras vidas, es perfecto.

- Sí… ¿perfecto para qué? – inquirió

- Para que lleves a Claire – aclaró con obviedad, Leon les dedicó una risa ladeada, analizó el plan de Piers en silencio, no sería una mala oportunidad para demostrar que era capaz de conseguir que esa pelirroja saliera con él. Tomó el trozo de madera en el cual había estado trabajando.

- Lo pensaré. – respondió alejándose. Poco le importaba que ellos dudaran de su respuesta. Piers miró a Jake siniestramente, el de ojos grisáceos se estremeció al percibir esa mirada malvada sobre su persona. A veces Nivans era muy extraño.

- Además de hacer que Kennedy lleve a la loca de Claire a esa fiesta, yo podré concretar una venganza que anhelo desde muchísimo tiempo - explicó sonriendo, su amigo le miró sin entender. - Será una gran fiesta – declaró con malicia. Jake guió sus pupilas a las letras de la hoja "_fiesta, sólo estudiantes de elite",_ pasó por alto ese detalle, más adelante le preguntaría a Piers por qué razones se estaba vengando.

Pasado un par de horas, el joven de orbes color miel le explicó a su amigo que hace un tiempo él era muy cercano con los hermanos Ashford, hijos de otro empresario destacable de la ciudad, solían ser despectivos con todo el mundo y Piers no sería la excepción, como tal, le jugaron una broma diciéndole a media escuela que en su casa se llevaría a cabo una fiesta brutal, los alumnos llegaron a su hogar en manadas y destrozaron todo a su paso, sus padres aún seguían pagando los reparos en la vivienda, además Alfred difundió el rumor de que Nivans sólo compraba su vestimenta en liquidaciones_._

Miraron las amplias copias de los carteles de la fiesta que sostenían en sus manos, se habían ubicado estratégicamente en el último piso de la escuela para aventar desde allí todos los papeles, era tradición informar de esa manera al alumnado, al menos en casos de actividades recreativas y eventos extraprogramáticos, les daba igual eso, ellos lo utilizarían para difundir la realización de la fiesta. Jake volvió a leer el contenido del mensaje en las hojas_." Fiesta, para todos y con cerveza gratis_", Piers era un genio.

– ¿Estás listo? - Jake asintió netamente seguro, sin titubeos lanzaron libremente todas las copias, la población estudiantil no tardó en notarlo y no dudaron en levantar sus manos para tomar un folleto y saber de qué se trataba todo eso.

….

- Esto es importante – inició Steve nervioso, para él era de suma relevancia conocer la opinión de Sherry, inhaló un poco de aire y sacó de su espalda dos fotografías que mantenía ocultas; en las cuales salía su imagen posando para una marca de camisetas, las puso delante de ella expectante – ¿En cuál luzco mejor?

La rubia analizó las fotos sin saber muy bien qué decir, cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que se reunieran en el pasillo principal de la escuela pensó que iba hablarle de otra cosa, pero si para él era importante tocar aquel tópico de su carrera como modelo, lo ayudaría sin pensarlo. Juntó ambas cejas formando un gesto pensativo, en las imágenes prácticamente se veía igual, lo único que variaba era el color de la prenda que estaban promocionando. No muy convencida continuó viéndolas sin hallar una diferencia realmente notoria.

- Mmm...… creo que te ves mejor con la camiseta blanca – respondió dudosa, el chico tomó la foto a la cual ella había hecho alusión, la contempló narcisistamente.

- Sí, estoy más…

- ¿Pensativo? – le sugirió, quería creer que Steve no era un simple hombre superficial como Claire solía decirle.

- Iba a decir maduro – corrigió un tanto incómodo, la de orbes azules tragó saliva, tal vez ese no había sido el comentario más acertado. Se miraron unos segundos – ¿Irás a la fiesta en casa de los Ashford? – averiguó cambiando el tema.

- Si, voy a ir – contestó, lo cierto era que no estaba segura, probablemente Claire no iría y Chris no la dejaría salir, se maldijo por vivir en una especie de dictadura, no importaba, esta vez no permitiría que sus primos la humillaran y no estaba dispuesta a perderse la oportunidad de salir con el muchacho más guapo y popular de todo el bachillerato. Burnside sonrió complacido al saber que la vería ese día.

- Yo solo pienso ir para verte ahí – susurró viéndola fijamente, la rubia se sonrojó al percibir el contacto de la mano se Steve sobre su brazo, la acarició gentilmente, pero el sonido del timbre se encargó de interrumpir el mágico momento. – Bien, te veré ahí. – Ella asintió regalándole una tierna sonrisa, ese chico la hacía estremecer, realmente le gustaba.

- Tenlo por seguro – comenzó a caminar con destino a su aula de clases, se volteó mirando al pelirrojo no quería alejarse, éste le dedicó un gesto respetuoso y la vio marcharse definitivamente, en cuanto comenzó a perderla de vista abrió su casillero y estudió su semblante en el espejo que mantenía adherido a la pequeña puerta metálica, peinó su cabello pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tener a la virginal Sherry en su cama.

….

La oportunidad perfecta para salir con Sherry Birkin al fin se había presentado. Lo mejor de todo es que ahora le quedaba claro que Piers no era tan nerd como creía; él sólo había ideado aquel plan que ahora le serviría como la vía más rápida para intentar acercarse aún más a la rubia. El encargado de audiovisuales tenía cuentas pendientes con el gemelo de Alexia Ashford, pues él era el que se había encargado de esparcir el rumor de que compraba su ropa en ofertas.

- ¿Escuchaste que los Ashford darán una fiesta el viernes? - la tomó de la mano para ayudarle a bajar por aquellas grandes rocas.

Juntos habían salido a dar un paseo, por supuesto con la excusa de que tenían que ponerse al corriente con el francés, pero había resultado para que Chris dejara a Sherry salir un par de horas. La rubia no se imaginaba las verdaderas intenciones de Jake, ella sólo creía que el hijo de Albert Wesker quería ayudarla con las reglas impuestas por Chris, por supuesto eso le venía bien a ella, y por eso es que aceptaba salir con él.

- Sí me enteré, y me muero de ganas por ir. - Suspiró.- Probablemente no vaya, todo depende de Claire.

- Sí, lo sé, estoy en eso…pero ella no ha querido salir con mi candidato.- expuso tratando de no sonar demasiado pesimista; él haría todo lo posible por conseguir que Leon saliera con Claire. Algo debía andar mal con esa chica, simplemente resultaba imposible tratar con ella. - ¿Qué ella no…?

- ¿Qué si prefiere a las chicas? - inquirió divertida. - No lo creo. Encontré una foto de _Jared Leto _en su cajón y estoy segura que no es de esa clase de tendencias. - explicó aún con ese ápice de diversión.

- Entonces asumiremos que le gustan los chicos…bonitos por así decirlo.- sugirió estando sumamente interesado en el tema. La verdad es que se moría de ganas por salir con esa hermosa chica y tenía que tomarse el trabajo muy en serio. Se paseó un poco por aquel lugar en tanto una de sus manos rozaba su barbilla, tenía que pensar en algo mejor.

- No lo sé. - Se encogió de hombros.- Alguna vez escuché que le dijo a Chris que detestaba a los chicos fumadores.

- Perfecto, mi candidato no fuma. ¿Qué más? - estaba realmente interesado. Necesitaba de esos consejos para hacérselos saber a Leon y que a este le sirvieran en su labor de conquistarla. Ahora al menos sabía que tenía que quitarle el vicio del tabaco aunque sea por un tiempo.

- ¿Estás pidiéndome que me sumerja en su retorcida mente para saber lo que ella prefiere? - Cuestionó casi indignada. - La verdad no quiero hacer eso.- Jamás haría tal cosa, meterse con las cosas de Claire no sólo le traerían problemas con ella, sino que además su integridad física y mental quedaría traumada de por vida al saber todo lo que su pelirroja prima deseaba.

- Es que nada ha funcionado hasta ahora. ¡Debemos ir a la mente del enemigo! - sugirió decidido. Sherry lo miró igual de interesada, quizás este chico no tenía tan malas ideas; si lograban saber lo que Claire prefería sería más fácil conseguirle un muchacho que estuviera dispuesto a salir con ella.

Sherry aprovechó esa misma instancia para husmear el cuarto de la pelirroja, Chris estaba trabajando y Claire había salido con su amiga Jill, además así podría introducir a Jake en su casa sin mayores problemas. El chico estaba emocionado, le costaba trabajo ocultarlo, estaría a solas con aquella rubia preciosa y conocería las dependencias de su hogar, se sorprendía del gran avance que había logrado con ella en menos de dos semanas y todo gracias a su buen amigo Piers Nivans.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de la Redfield menor, era un cuarto grande, algo desordenado, pero espacioso… las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul oscuro y permanecían repletas de fotografías de sus máximos ídolos que abarcaban desde un filósofo controversial como _Nietzsche_ hasta personajes femeninos famosos o influyentes, cantantes, algunas bandas de rock y otras féminas, incluida la heroína _Wonder Woman_, al parecer era una feminista por excelencia. La frase "_Let me live_" estaba escrita en la muralla repetidas veces al igual que "_Made in heaven_". Jake sólo enarcó una ceja esa chica Redfield sí que era peculiar. Siguió con su mirada a la rubiecita que exploraba con sumo detalle el tétrico cuarto de su prima mayor, Sherry vestía unos cómodos pantalones blancos que se acomodaban perfectamente a su figura, especialmente a sus caderas, se veía demasiado bella, más que de costumbre… su única opción frente a eso era fingir que no le afectaba y actuar normal, pero le estaba costando apartar sus ojos del escultural cuerpo femenino. La jovencita se dirigió a la mesita de noche de la pelirroja y sacó algunas cosas.

- Bien, aquí está - le entregó velozmente los objetos que había extraído del mueble velador de Claire, él sencillamente los recibió uno a uno. - Es su horario, su agenda íntima y dos entradas a un show musical en el club ratón. – aclaró, Jake asintió. Caminó hasta detenerse en otro mueble con varios cajones, abrió el primero de ellos y sonrió con picardía. – Lo sabía – sacó una prenda femenina - ¡Pantys negras! – explicó alzando una ceja, el hijo de Albert Wesker no entendía a qué se refería con ese detalle insignificante.

- ¿Y eso qué nos dice? – preguntó intrigado.

- Obviamente que espera tener sexo algún día – argumentó convencida, Jake frunció el ceño confundido, las mujeres y sus códigos eran todo un dilema.

- Oye, tal vez sólo la compró porque… no sé, quizás le agradó el color. – Sherry negó con la cabeza, ese jovencito era muy inocente.

- No compras ropa negra si no quieres que un hombre la vea. – refutó, de inmediato se plasmó una sonrisa en la cara del pelirrojo, escucharla decir eso despertaba todos sus deseos por querer conocer qué tanto sabía ella de eso. Bajó su mirada a las pertenencias de Claire que sostenía en sus manos, no supo de dónde ni cómo, pero tuvo el valor para insinuarle a la chica que quería indagar más acerca de su intimidad.

- ¿Puedo ver tu cuarto? – lanzó sin pensárselo mucho, Sherry no se esperaba semejante atrevimiento, aunque mentiría si dijera que ese muchachito que tenía en frente no estaba consiguiendo hacerla sonrojar. Percibió el calor acomodarse en sus mejillas, eso no debía suceder, sólo era un tipo normal, no debía provocarle ese efecto. Jake notó su incomodidad así que únicamente se limitó a observarla, tal vez había cometido un error.

- No, no puedes – respondió, se movió nerviosa, ajustó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, el chico asintió avergonzado y un poco desilusionado. – Una alcoba es muy personal – añadió.

….

Luego de obtener información importante sobre Claire Redfield, era primordial hacerle llegar los resultados de aquella averiguación a Leon. Sabían en dónde encontrarlo, lo que no le agradaba demasiado a Piers es que el único lugar seguro en donde lo hallarían se trataba de un bar de mala muerte, él jamás había acudido a sitios como esos, en donde su moralidad podía llegar a los suelos sólo de intentar relacionarse con los que frecuentaban esos sitios. Pero eso no importaba, al menos no por ahora que tenía un amigo y necesitaba de su ayuda.

Tanto Jake como él se dirigieron a aquel sitio que resultaba ser de la preferencia de Kennedy. El hijo del famoso empresario no tenía un auto de su propiedad, y su padre muy difícilmente le prestaba el suyo, así que Piers tuvo que ofrecer su motocicleta para llegar al bar. Imaginó que la idea de ir en aquel transporte no sería tan mala, después de todo, muchos de los que iban a esos bares solían acudir en vehículos similares, quizás hasta le diera un aire de pandillero llegando de esa manera.

Arribaron al lugar, y como lo había supuesto, un montón de motocicletas se enfilaban delante del sitio público. Buscó un lugar perfecto para estacionarse, pero el único sitio disponible estaba entre dos grandulones que disponían a irse de ahí; no prestó atención a aquello, simplemente se acercó y se metió entre aquellas dos motocicletas.

- ¡Linda moto!- expresó uno de los grandotes con sarcasmo. La motocicleta de ese pobre chico debía tener ese trastorno múltiple de la personalidad, pues simplemente era una bicicleta con el típico canastito al frente tratando de fingirse una motocicleta con un débil motor.

- Oh, muchas gracias. - agradeció sonriente, por supuesto había creído el irónico comentario del grandote. Los otros dos tipos ya no dijeron nada y sencillamente se marcharon de ahí.

Ambos se adentraron al lugar y observan todo con curiosidad, en especial Piers que jamás había pisado un sitio como aquel; Jake simplemente había perdido la costumbre, en su antigua escuela y con sus antiguos compañeros solían ir de vez en cuando a algún bar a despejarse un poco. Los tipos que se encontraban dentro del bar los miraban divertidos, esos chicos parecían perdidos.

Todos en ese bar/billar estaban llenos de tatuajes y sostenían en la mano un vaso con bebida de dudosa procedencia. Piers se sentía realmente intimidado, y aunque a causa de la inmensa nube de tabaco que albergaba el lugar no podía enfocar muy bien, no podía dejar de prestar atención a todo lo que iba encontrando con cada paso que daba. Jake por su parte caminaba como si nada, él sabía cómo eran los sujetos que rondaban por ahí, así que trató de ignorar ese hecho acercándose hasta una de las barras que tenía encima un frasco con pequeños dulces libres para ser tomados.

- Vaya, hace mucho que no acudía a un bar. - comentó al tiempo que tomaba un pequeño dulce de aquel contenedor.

- ¡No toques nada!- el de orbes color miel le advirtió molesto dándole un manotazo para que soltara ese dulce.- Te podría dar hepatitis. - se tranquilizó un poco. Jake rodó los ojos antes el gesto exagerado de su amigo, pero era tarde para reclamarle, el castaño ya había comenzado a caminar con dirección a Leon.

El "delincuente" estaba en una de las mesas de billar tratando de ejecutar un exitoso movimiento. El par de chicos no perdió tiempo y emprendieron marcha hacia él. En el camino y en la mesa de billar conjunta en la que estaba jugando Leon, otro par de chicos se disponía de jugar un poco, Piers se vio tentado a tomar la bola negra que estaba cerca de aquel hoyo situado en la esquina, le pareció interesante aquel juguete y lo tomó de la mesa sin percatarse de que había arruinado el juego de ese par de chicos. Soltó la bola casi de inmediato, no resultaba ser un artefacto realmente interesante; sin más se dirigió hasta quedar en la mesa en la que estaba el chico al que todos le temían en el bachillerato.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el rubio en cuanto se dio cuenta de que tenía a ese gracioso par delante de él. Tenía el palo de billar en la mano y les miraba atentamente; jamás habría creído que Piers se atrevería a ir a un bar.

- Se trata de una chica complicada, anormal y rara. - Jake fue directo al grano, tampoco le interesaba mucho divagar en el asunto, y estaba consciente de que eso le daría una buena imagen ante ese rubio, así quizás Leon pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con él o con la rubia.

Kennedy les miró interesado y luego llevó la cerveza contenido en su vaso hasta su boca. Notó de inmediato como Piers lo miraba realmente asombrado, era como si estuviera viendo algún tipo de fenómeno.

- Quizás no deberías beber alcohol si no tienes hígado. - comentó asustado recordando lo que se decía de ese chico en el bachillerato; según los rumores, se decía que él había vendido su hígado por unos cuantos centavos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el aludido con suma confusión. Tanto Jake como Leon miraron confusos al castaño por tan extraño comentario.

-Nada, nada. - restó importancia al asunto un tanto nervioso, no quería que Leon se fuera a molestar y lo sacara de allí a patadas.

Los otros dos dejaron de prestar atención al encargado de audiovisuales, quien cuando se lo proponía, podía llegar a realmente ser raro. Leon ya imaginaba que se trataba de unos de los estúpidos rumores que cargaba su imagen, pero no quería darle mayor importancia a aquello, así que sólo levantó su mano y ahora fue el turno del cigarrillo de viajar hasta su boca. Un chico rudo por cualquier lado que se le mirara, en la mano derecha sostenía el vaso con cerveza, y en la otra tenía su cigarro. Jake al percatarse de esa acción, recordó lo que Sherry le había dicho de los chicos fumadores.

- Escucha, supe que Claire odia a los fumadores. - habló seguro de sí mismo en tanto señalaba aquel papel con tabaco dentro que estaba entre los labios de Leon. El rubio le miró extrañado y lentamente sacó el cigarrillo de su boca; ese fue el momento preciso para que Jake le quitara eso de la mano y lo dejara caer sin cuidado al suelo.

- ¿Están diciéndome que no…debo fumar? - inquirió un tanto preocupado, eso sí que le asustaba un poco.

- Sí…bueno, sólo por ahora.- asintió de inmediato Piers, el chico lucía un poco molesto, y tampoco se trataba de arrebatarle su vicio, eso tendría que hacerlo él no ellos.

- Un problema más, Sherry me dijo que a Claire le gustan los tipos…lindos. - intervino nuevamente Jake. El hijo del empresario pensó que aquella condición sería difícil para Leon puesto que se muchacho llevaba en la sangre el hecho de ser rudo.

Leon miró a Jake un tanto ofendido, en seguida dirigió su mirada al otro chico y le miró de la misma forma. Jake y Piers se sintieron un tanto intimidados por la agresiva mirada del delincuente; nada se había dicho aún, pero sus ojos seguían conectándose en un tormentoso silencio. Sin más, Leon se irguió por completo y se plantó delante de ellos aun con ese gesto defensivo en la cara.

- ¿Están diciendo que no soy un tipo lindo?- la verdad estaba divertido con aquella platica; los chicos lucían realmente asustados ante la postura que había tomado y eso engrandaba su ego. No le mostraría a esos chicos lo realmente divertido que estaba con todo eso, dejaría el placer sólo para él.

- No, no…él es muy bonito. - rápidamente Piers le respondió a Jake para que a este último le quedara claro esa virtud del muchacho rubio. Obviamente no lo pensaba, pero en ese momento estaba más asustado por la reacción de Leon, así que no había tenido otra opción. A Jake no le quedó de otra más que asentir ante lo que decía su amigo.- Tú sí eres lindo. - volvió a resaltar aquella cualidad.

Leon hizo el gesto de tranquilizarse regresando a su anterior postura; aún seguía divertido, pero seguía fingiendo perfectamente su pose de muchacho rudo. Les dedicó una mirada más tranquila pero que aún conllevaba advertencia, y volvió a beber de su vaso.

- Escucha. - Jake también adquirió una postura defensiva y trató de ya no desviarse del tema. - Aquí están algunos de los gustos de Claire…- sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña agenda negra y la abrió para leer lo que estaba en su interior. -… La prosa feminista, la comida tailandesa, y la iracunda música de algunas rockeras muy pesadas. - Leon le escuchaba atentamente, esa información era importante si quería avanzar con la fiera.- Ten, aquí están algunos de sus discos.-le extendió un par de discos sacados de la colección de la mismísima Redfield.

- Esperan que me siente a ver y escuchar vídeos de chicas que ni siquiera saben cantar, ¿no es así? - cuestionó divertido; eso estaba fuera de sus planes, aquella música no era tanto de su agrado.

- ¿Nunca has ido al club ratón?- inquirió Piers interesado. Si no quería ver los vídeos, quizás podría verlos en vivo.

- Su banda favorita toca mañana y ella ya tiene entradas. - intervino Jake de inmediato para convencerlo.

Leon se puso un tanto nervioso y eso no pasó desapercibido para el par de muchachos aventurados.

- No…no puedo ir a club ratón...es…- contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Jake y Piers lo miraron extrañados por su de repente reacción.

- Pero ella va a ir. Tiene entradas. - Jake volvió a utilizar el mismo argumento, ese muchacho no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

- Tortura a tu oído por una noche.- interfirió Piers seguro de sí mismo, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Jake. El rubio volvió a mirarlo y sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa, desvió la mirada y asintió desganado.

- Por cierto, ella usa ropa interior negra. - mencionó el hijo del empresario, quizás eso lo motivara un poco a continuar con el plan. - Digo…por si te interesa. - Por supuesto que le había interesado, de pronto había prestado toda su atención a aquel comentario.

- Casi nada, eh. - ironizó el castaño de orbes color miel al tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos en el brazo en gesto de camaradería. Leon no negaría que eso resultaba ser un dato importante e interesante, jamás le había importado, pero estos chicos obtenían buen material de sus investigaciones.

No tendría de otra más que acudir a ese maldito club. Todo ese plan de conquistar a Claire estaba resultando sumamente interesante.

_**Holaaa (Vidian & Ary)**_

_**Gracias por leernos, esperamos les haya gustado este cap, en el próximo habrá valenfield (no lo hemos olvidado). Esperamos sus lindas opiniones como siempre. Saludos los queremos!**_

_**Anamariaeugenia: ¡Hola! Agradecemos muchísimo que leas este fic y nos alegra mucho que te guste. Agradecemos por supuesto tus reviews y no te preocupes, que lo de Claire y Leon se dará, no sabemos cuándo, pero se dará. ¡Gracias! **_

_**M. Bidden: ¡Hola! Oye, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le has brindado a este fic; no esperábamos que gustara tanto. Bueno en fin: muchísimas gracias por leer y por esos siempre esplendidos reviews. Por supuesto habrá más de Piers y Carla, así que esperarlo. **_

_**Yuna-Tidus-Love: ¡Hola! Agradecemos mucho tu review, y sobre todo que leas este fic. No esperábamos todos estos lindos comentarios. Seguiremos dando lo mejor de nosotras para seguirlos entreteniendo. ¡Habrá más de Chris y la consejera! **_

_**SorayaMendez: ¡Hola! Nos alegra que te guste el fic, y por supuesto te agradecemos muchísimo tu review. Gracias de verdad, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo. **_

_**Clauu: ¡Hola, hola! Nosotras también amamos a Leon. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejarnos esos maravillosos reviews; nos alegra que les divierta este fic. ¡Abrazos de osos panda de vuelta para ti! **_

_**Renila: ¡Hola! Eres nueva, ¡Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por nuestro fic, y no te preocupes, que por supuesto el JakexSherry llegará. Ha sido casualidad y te ha encantado, eso nos hace muy feliz. Muchísimas gracias por leernos y por dejarnos ese fantástico review, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo. **_

_**Mire2006: ¡Nuestra mami tan linda!, nos has hecho una imagen hermosa y aparte nos has dejado tu fiel y motivante comentario lo agradecemos mucho, siempre nos subes el animo, ¡te queremos mucho!**_

_**Pamela: Nos alegra que te haya gustado y lo agradecemos mucho, en serio gracias por las palabras y por comentar ñ_ñ Svetlana es la pesadilla de muchos, te lo aseguramos xD**_

_**Feliz Ramos: Gracias por comentar :) ya se irá viendo el avance valenfield, pase lo que pase entre ellos, esperamos sea de tu agrado :D**_

_**LadyKya0: Primero que nada, agradecemos que le hayas dado una oportunidad a nuestro fic y más aún por haber comentado y porque en cierto modo te la hayas pasado bien leyendo, en serio gracias. Ahora, sin afán de hacer controversia o algo por el estilo, pero aprovecharemos tu review para aclarar algunos puntos. Si te respondemos lo de la canción sería un spoiler nivel Dios xD sólo te podemos decir que puede ser…y no puede ser…No sé si leíste las notas que hicimos en el primer cap, allí aclaramos que la trama sería basada en la fierecilla domada y la película (aquello implica, sucesos y personalidad de los personajes), nunca hemos caído en lo OoC debido a que el actuar de los personajes es fiel a los de la historia que aquí estamos haciendo( entiéndase, adaptados de la película), por eso dijimos que aquí no habría zombis ni nada muy relacionado con lo que en sí es RE, lo único de CAPCOM en esto es el uso de los nombres y las características físicas de los personajes que escogimos, por algo es un UA. No nos ofendemos, pero nos dio un poco de gracia esta parte xD, ojalá contáramos con una replica del libreto, nos ahorraríamos mucho trabajo xD, pues nada de eso, los diálogos y la narración está hecha por nosotras mismas, hay uso de frases fieles al doblaje, no lo negamos, pero gran parte del fic han sido creación nuestra, así que no creemos que el fic sea idéntico a la película, y en las mismas notas, aclaramos que cambiaríamos cosas, tranquila… apenas llevamos tres capítulos :P Gracias por la suerte, esperamos haber aclarado todo ñ_ñ**_

_**Catching RE: Gracias por comentar, nos sonrojas, tus comentarios son fascinantes jajajajaj. Piers es un ñoño, pero es un personaje clave en la trama y a nosotras nos encanta :). Saludos!**_

_**Sarah Hudson: Linda! Gracias tu review es altamente motivante, nosotras también amamos a Piers y a Leon. Cariños para ti.**_

"_**¡Felices fiestas!"**_


	4. Cada vez más Cerca

_**10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti**_

_**By: Vidian y Ary Valentine**_

_**Antes de comenzar, queremos hacer una mención especial. Este cap, va para un grandísimo lector y por supuesto también un excelente escritor : M Bidden.**_

_**Capítulo IV: Cada vez más Cerca. **_

No había podido dejar de pensar en el club ratón, ese lugar era un sitio plagado de mujeres y hombres de dudosa reputación sexual, había acudido un par de veces junto alguna de sus novias de momento y no guardaba los mejores recuerdos precisamente, sólo sabía que era un sitio en el cual no podía sentirse cómodo ni aunque bebiera tres litros de cerveza.

Salir con Claire Redfield era interesante… no lo negaría, esa joven poseía algo particular, además de su peculiar belleza física; es decir… una pelirroja de orbes aguamarina, de piel y cuerpo perfecto no era una persona que soliera ser común, lo que más le sorprendía de esa chica era que podía ser capaz de dejarlo en jaque fácilmente, manejaba una personalidad única que raramente sabía dominar una adolescente, pero la idea de dejar de fumar con tal de agradarle y acudir a sitios que le desagradaban comenzaban a molestarle en serio. Pese a todo, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante, necesitaba el dinero a cómo diera forma, tenía algunas deudas en el bar, apostar en las partidas de billar a veces le costaban altas sumas de dinero. Derek Simmons, conocido por ser el peor mafioso de Raccoon city, lo tenía bajo amenaza desde hace días, si no cancelaba lo pendiente en cuanto a billetes probablemente le partiría la cara nuevamente, como cuando se había enterado que tenía un romance con Ada Wong, la chica de raíces asiáticas era el interés romántico de aquel matón desde tiempos inmemorables, ella nunca le había dado oportunidades, pero el hombre permanecía obsesionado con la joven, razón por la cual Leon había puesto fin a su amorío con la fémina.

Prefirió no pensar en eso por ahora, resultaba completamente agotador, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su camioneta, vio la figura de Ada a escasos centímetros de salir de la escuela y corrió hasta alcanzarla, ella podría ayudarle en sus planes.

- ¡Ada espera! – la de cabellera corta se volteó un poco sorprendida, Kennedy no solía buscarla si no se trataba de un tema importante, botó el humo del cigarrillo que estaba disfrutando y caminó para facilitarle el trabajo a su ex - novio. Se llevó una vez más el objeto vicioso a sus labios y lo esperó intrigada.

El chico tragó saliva, la contempló unos breves segundos, era demasiado difícil no hacerlo, ni mucho menos no sentirse atraído. Sus labios sosteniendo aquel cigarro sólo conseguían darle un toque más lujurioso del que por sí, ella ya poseía. Maliciosamente esbozaba una sonrisa que empeoraba la situación, ese ápice de traviesa era sumamente tentador. Leon se maldijo internamente por bajar su mirada hasta el resto de su cuerpo, esas piernas largas, finas y torneadas siempre habían sido su perdición, la odiaba por utilizar unos pantalones tan ajustados, eso era crueldad pura. Quiso calmar sus pensamientos hormonales pero el hecho de subir otra vez el camino de su mirada no estaba ayudándolo, el escote que Ada usaba en donde se podía admirar sin problemas la majestuosa redondez de sus pechos era muy tortuoso de presenciar, no sólo para él, sino que para cualquier mortal de tendencias heterosexuales.

Ada elevó una ceja sintiéndose un poco incómoda, el joven temido por todos aún le atraía, pero ya no estaba en derecho de mirarla de forma tan descarada.

- ¿Me vas a decir algo o no? – preguntó sacándolo abruptamente de sus fantasías masculinas. El rubio aclaró su garganta y la miró, los orbes pardos de Ada no se amedrentaron, no era una muchacha de irse con rodeos.

- Necesito tu ayuda - su interlocutora guardó silencio por unos segundos ante esa frase, se preguntó si debía actuar como una buena samaritana en esta ocasión. – Más bien es un consejo, o un asesoramiento – replanteó el muchacho quitándole el cigarro de los labios y posteriormente llevándolo a los suyos de manera nerviosa. Nunca le había visto actuar así, la curiosidad por averiguar qué cosa provocaba tal grado de ansiedad e incertidumbre en su ex pareja la hizo asentir con su cabeza.

- Dispara – lo alentó para que le explicara la situación, Leon le dio una nueva calada al contenido de tabaco y soltó el humo con plena naturalidad, despedirse de la nicotina sería horrible, apenas llevaba una noche sin fumar y ya estaba a escasos minutos de sucumbir ante una crisis nerviosa de altura. Suspiró con cansancio y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a un lugar más apartado del estacionamiento, los chismes en el bachillerato corrían como un atleta, y no quería arriesgarse a dar pasos en falso por caer ante errores absurdos.

- Iré al grano – inició con voz desganada. – No estoy orgulloso de esto, pero estoy recibiendo dinero a cambio de conseguir una salida con Claire Redfield y no he tenido buenos resultados al respecto, es una chica…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo qué? – inquirió escandalizada, no le importaba interrumpirlo, el rubio con reputación de delincuente se sintió avergonzado; si su vista no estaba errada podía vislumbrar en Ada cierto grado de enfado y eso lo hacía sentir muy miserable. La chica comprendió su silencio, le conocía bien; negó con la cabeza fulminándolo con la mirada. – Creo que esto es una de las cosas más bajas que has hecho por obtener dinero, ¿Qué no es más fácil y honesto obtener un empleo?, creí que eras alguien noble, Kennedy… - se apartó un poco de su lado desilusionada – No voy ayudarte en esto, lo siento.

- Oye, si necesito dinero es precisamente porque tu novio y sus contertulios pretenden masacrarme si no le pago en dos días y mi madre… con ella nunca puedo contar – masculló irritado, Wong endureció sus gestos, Simmons era un tema delicado en su vida, sólo ella sabía la cantidad de problemas que le traía. Leon notó el gesto furioso de la joven y se arrepintió al instante de haberle hablado de aquel modo prepotente. – Lo lamento, Ada… yo sólo quiero el dinero de manera rápida y es la única vía de hacerlo que tengo por ahora, pero no obtendré la suma que necesito si no salgo con ella pronto. Prometo que la llevaré a una fiesta y la dejaré en paz, no quiero hacerle daño…yo no soy así y lo sabes.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que lo podía ayudar de cierto modo, él se había involucrado en una infinidad de problemas sólo por ser su novio un par de meses, quizás era la oportunidad para empezar desde cero, si Leon cancelaba esa deuda se alejaría de Derek y ella estaría en paz consigo misma sabiendo que el rubio se hallaba fuera de peligro. Aunque no le agrada la idea de jugar con los sentimientos de una persona inocente, eso no era parte de su moralidad.

- ¿Claire es la chica que todos odian, verdad? – él asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, satisfecho por la ayuda que Ada estaba dispuesta a darle. – Pues, pareciera que no le importa lo que a las masas suele interesarles…

- Efectivamente, ella es una chica quejumbrosa, sumamente rara, defiende sus ideales con todas sus fuerzas y es capaz de pelearse a golpes por ellos, es inteligente, no cae en cualquier truco, prefiere quedarse en casa a leer un libro que asistir a bailes estúpidos – Wong sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja.

- Parece que esto está interesándote más que por saldar una simple deuda – musitó divertida, Leon frunció el ceño, no estaba para chistes, repentinamente recordó las cosas que le había dicho Jake en cuanto a los gustos de la pelirroja.

- Ella irá está noche al club ratón – Ada estalló en carcajadas burlescas – No es gracioso, no quiero ir a ese lugar, sólo hay tipas desquiciadas y la música es un verdadero asco al igual que el bar – se quejó, su compañera continuaba riendo, sería muy divertido verlo en ese lugar.

- ¿Y qué esperas?, tienes que ir, Claire estará ahí es la oportunidad de tu vida.

- ¿Estás loca?, no quiero que ella vuelva a mandarme literalmente al diablo, no gracias.

La de cabellera oscura le miró atentamente, algo estaba diferente en Leon y al parecer no estaba relacionado directamente con sus problemas personales. Se estaba tomando muy a pecho su misión y no se daba cuenta que comenzaba lentamente a caer en su propia trampa.

- Le estás prestando mucha atención y no sé si debería ponerme celosa al respecto, pero dime ¿Qué mejor manera de interesarle a una chica que ignorándola? – pestañeó confuso.

- No puedo ignorarla, la necesito – refutó con obviedad, la de los orbes pardos rodó los ojos.

- No seas idiota, irás al maldito club ratón y "casualmente" te encontrarás con ella y cuando lo hagas la vas ignorar ¿entiendes? – explicó con determinación. – Luego fingirás que te interesa lo que a ella le gusta, te será fácil… eres guapo y difícilmente una mujer se te resista, poniendo en marcha lo que te dije anteriormente la tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano en menos de un mes.

Se miraron y sonrieron, la química entre ambos aún permanecía activa no se había disipado y les permitía seguir siendo amigos, era reconfortante tener a Ada, ella siempre sería un pilar fundamental en su vida. Continuaron hablando… Leon se prepararía bien, no iba fallar esta vez.

….

Quedarse después de clases era algo completamente normal para los profesores de la institución. Muchos de ellos aprovechaban para aclarar sus dudas consultando el bueno juicio de los demás docentes. Hablar de los alumnos también resultaba ser un tópico bastante atrayente; era la mejor forma para estar al tanto de qué clase de alumnos tenían bajo su tutela en horas escolares. Alumnos como Leon Kennedy o la misma Claire Redfield, eran de los pocos alumnos en donde se concentraba la mayor atención, era inevitable no irritarse con comportamientos tan antisociales como los de ese par.

Krauser tenía su cuota diaria de exacerbación con ese par de jóvenes rebeldes. Una se creía una completa revolucionaría de la sociedad actual, y el otro, era la parte contraría que no se preocupaba por nada en absoluto. Ambos con un carácter similar pero con un fin diferente. Por fortuna esos dos ni siquiera se trataban, no sé imaginaba cómo sería si ellos se llegaran a relacionar.

Caminó un tanto frustrado por los largos pasillos de la institución. Aún ahora tenía que ver a Svetlana para entregarle los resultados de las pruebas parciales. Sabía que no era trabajo de ella, pero era la excusa perfecta para adentrarse a su oficina; algunas veces le "ayudaba" con algo de inspiración para que pronto pudiese culminar aquella novela que la tenía completamente absorta de la vida cotidiana.

- Adelante.- permitió la rubia en cuanto escuchó esos pequeños golpeteos en la puerta de su oficina. La puerta se abrió de inmediato dando paso al enorme Jack Krauser. Svetlana sonrió en cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella.- Profesor Krauser, adelante, tomé asiento.- señaló con su mano la silla frente a su escritorio.

El profesor más temido del bachillerato no tardó en corresponder a la invitación. Llevaba en las manos algunos folders con varias hojas dentro de ellos. Los colocó sobre el escritorio pero sin la intención de dárselos a ella; ambos sabían muy bien a qué se debía aquella visita.

- Y… ¿cómo va con su novela, profesora?- averiguó tratando de darle importancia a eso, tampoco era bueno resultar tan obvios, más cuando aún debían haber docentes rondando por ahí.

- Pues…no me he inspirado lo suficiente en estos días.- el tono de voz que había empleado la rubia era muy bien conocido por el exuberante hombre sentado frente a ella.

Muchas de las veces solían actuar como malditos adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel. No era la primera vez que podía sentirse aquella tensión sexual entre esos dos, y por supuesto no sería la última. No había nada de índole romántico entre ellos, sólo un buen motivo para liberar la frustración. Svetlana también lo veía como un método altamente gratificante a su inspiración como escritora.

Se levantó de su silla con la única intención de acercarse a él. Sus movimientos a la hora de caminar eran demasiado sugerentes. A diferencia de Billy Coen, el temido profesor no iba a salir huyendo de ahí, no cuando eso era precisamente lo que había estado buscando desde que decidió ir a la oficina de la rubia.

Krauser la siguió con la mirada, ahora ella estaba sentándose estratégicamente frente a él sobre el escritorio. La de origen ruso llevaba una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla y con una pequeña abertura en el costado que dejaba ver un poco más a su torneada pierna. La actitud recatada con que siempre actuaba Belikova hacia un gran contraste con su comportamiento actual. Jamás imaginó que la rubia tuviera tanta energía, y mucho menos una mente tan abierta para aceptar lo que ellos hacían algunos días después de clases.

Svetlana veía una gran conveniencia en sus encuentros casuales con Krauser. No dejaría de escribir, y si tipos como Jack podían ayudarle con algo de imaginación a la hora de plasmar sus ideas, tampoco lo desaprovecharía. Había tenido interés por muchos hombres; Krauser había entrado en su lista hace algunos meses, y lo mejor de todo es que él jamás se había resistido a lo que ella le ofrecía. Pero sus anhelos iban en aumento últimamente, la idea de tener sexo con Chris Redfield era su nueva fantasía; lo intentaría hasta ver resultados favorables. El hermano mayor de Claire le había servido demasiado a la hora de describir al personaje masculino de su novela, pensaba en él cada que se disponía a narrar las escenas.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió la gran mano de Jack posarse sobre su muslo derecho. Subía y bajaba la mano sin quitarle la mirada de encima; él ya sabía que ella disfrutaba mucho de los juegos previos. La vio relamerse los labios de manera sugerente y luego llevar sus propias manos hasta los botones de su saco y comenzar lentamente a desabotonarlos. Ninguno de los dos se quitaba la mirada de encima, lo que venía ahora era algo que se esperaba desde que Krauser había entrado a la oficina.

- ¿Qué escena sigue?- inquirió curioso al tiempo que intentaba despojarse de su corbata.

_- "Adrianne deslizó sus manos por el duro torso de Reginald".-_ la consejera redactó una de las líneas de su novela, dándose instrucciones a sí misma para realizarlo con el hombre frente a ella. Desabotonó rápidamente la camisa del profesor para así poder cumplir con la línea.

Jack estaba bastante entretenido ayudándole ahora a desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa, la rusa por su parte ya estaba bastante entretenida recorriendo el desnudo pecho de su actual amante. Para ese momento, ambos ya estaban en una escena bastante comprometedora; pero parecía que eso no los detenía para el propósito que tenían ahora.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a us…?! - una escandalosa y muy alterada Rebecca Chambers había entrado de manera abrupta hasta la oficina de la consejera. La puerta había azotado de tal manera que ambos profesores terminaron poniéndose de pie. La chica de cabello corto lamentablemente había observado todo, ahora mismo se encontraba con un gesto completamente desconcertado.

Svetlana intentaba acomodar su blusa abrochando nuevamente los botones, Jack tuvo que imitar su acción, pues ambos se encontraban en igual condición. La novia de Coen sólo permaneció de pie aún atónita ante lo que acababa de presenciar; sabía que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero sus piernas no estaban conectadas a su cerebro. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras emitía algunos sonidos inentendibles.

- Rebecca Chambers, ¿qué estás haciendo?- aquella pregunta había logrado traer de vuelta a la jovencita, haciendo que de inmediato esta se llevara una mano a hasta sus ojos para cubrirlos. - ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!- gritó la consejera de repente.

-Yo…hablaré con usted después. - titubeó un poco, sus manos aún seguían en sus ojos; sólo por una pequeña rendija entre sus dedos pudo ver un poco del gesto enfadado de esa vieja. Iba con todas las intenciones de reclamarle lo que había hecho con su novio días antes. Luego de haber sido muy insistente, Billy le había contado el motivo de su preocupación y en cuanto ella había escuchado aquello, no pudo evitar que la sangre se le acumulara en el cabeza. Esa vieja de la consejera se había atrevido a acosar a su novio y eso no iba a permitirlo. - ¡mierda! - susurró para sí misma. Tan pronto como entró a la oficina salió de ella.

Más que sorprendida, Rebecca estaba completamente asustada; jamás hubiera querido encontrar a un par de profesores teniendo sexo dentro de las instalaciones. _¿Qué mierda le ocurría a esa vieja? ¿Acosaba a todo el mundo? ¿Estaba acosando al profesor Krauser?_ Por supuesto que no, si eso hubiese sido así el estricto profesor no hubiera estado tan contento desajustando la blusa de la consejera. Estaba completamente asqueada, encontrar a sus profesores era como encontrar a sus padres intentando tener intimidad. ¡Era tan repulsivo!

No dejaba de hacer muecas repugnantes que pronto se convertirían en arcadas. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes; ya ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Krauser o Svetlana le harían después de haber sido testigo de sus lujuriosas actitudes. Eso sí, jamás volvería a verlos de la misma manera.

Tanto Krauser como Svetlana seguían conmocionados. Esa jovencita de excelentes calificaciones y de comportamiento bastante bueno para las reglas de la normalidad, los había visto en su intento por tener sexo.

- No se hablará de esto.- puntualizó la consejera viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Krauser asintió de inmediato, tomó las cosas que había dejado sobre el escritorio y salió cuanto antes de ahí.

La de orígenes ruso se quedó mirando a la puerta. Tendría que hablar con aquella chiquilla y pedirle discreción en el asunto. No tenía idea de por qué ella había entrado de esa forma hasta su área de trabajo, pero también se encargaría de averiguarlo. Esperaba que nadie más haya sido testigo de lo que acaba a de ocurrir.

….

Jake le había dicho que se olvidara de Carla Radames, que esa tipa estaba chiflada, pero intentar olvidarse de ella era prácticamente imposible. Simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la hermana gemela de Ada Wong. Luego de aquel encuentro en los casilleros, creyó que sería fácil después entablar una charla con ella, pero estaba muy alejado de la realidad; Carla hasta ahora no daba ninguna señal de estar interesada en él, y lo que era peor, ni siquiera lo miraba cuando ambos se cruzaban por el camino.

No estaba dispuesto a rendirse esta vez, ya había dejado escapar varias cosas por su personalidad tan introvertida; estaba decidido a conseguir por lo menos un "_hola_" de esa hermosa chica; si ella le saludaba todas las mañanas, eso le bastaría para sentirse felizmente satisfecho. Claro que como todo buen admirador, debía comenzar por el anonimato.

Tenía la dirección del correo electrónico de Carla desde hace algún tiempo, lo había conseguido gracias a que Svetlana un día le había pedido de su ayuda para archivar los datos de algunos de los jóvenes del plantel. Fue en ese momento que encontró aquellos datos, y desde ese día, había guardado muy para sí mismo esa información.

Carla estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para llegar hasta su habitación, arrojarse a su cama y dormirse por lo menos unas 9 horas seguidas. Claro que eso sólo lo haría si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer. Sus profesores se empeñaban en dejarles un gran número de tareas, y lo peor del caso es que tenían que ser entregadas al siguiente día.

Entró hasta su casa y el único rumbo que tenía ahora en mente era su alcoba. No extrañaba nada en absoluto de su antigua vida, jamás había llevado una grata relación con su hermana y su padre ya no era digno de ser llamado así. No entendía cómo Ada había preferido quedarse con su progenitor luego de aquel trato que le dio a su madre. Pero no importaba eso, ya no importaba nada de que tuviera que ver con su anterior vida; ella estaba bien, su madre también y eso era lo único vital en esos momentos.

Giró la perilla de la puerta de su habitación y cuanto antes de adentró en ella. Lanzó su bolso con algunos libros en su interior hacia su cama y continuó con su camino hasta llegar y sentarse frente a su pequeño escritorio con su laptop sobre él. Comenzaría con sus tareas antes de que si hiciera tarde y se quedara hasta las tres de la mañana una vez más; ¡no, eso ya no más!, acabaría pronto para poder dormir como oso en hibernación.

Abrió su ordenador y como de costumbre, ingresó en su cuenta de correo electrónico para revisar si no tenía algunos documentos pendientes. Aquel sonido característico de cuando se recibe un correo se hizo presente, en ese preciso instante un nuevo mensaje le había llegado. El usuario que le había hecho llegar ese mensaje, no estaba entre sus contactos. Arrugó la nariz y abrió el correo siendo bastante curiosa a la hora de hacerlo.

_**From: William Shakespeare**_

_**To: Carla Radames_**_

_**Sent: 05 de Abril del 2014**_

_Cuando en las crónicas de tiempos idos veo que a los hermosos se describe y a la Belleza embellecer la rima que elogia a damas y señores muertos, observo que al pintar de sus dechados la mano, el labio, el pie, la frente, el ojo, trataba de expresar la pluma arcaica una belleza como la que tienes. Así, sus alabanzas son presagios de nuestro tiempo, que te prefiguran, y pues no hacían más que adivinarte, no podían cantarte cual mereces. En cuanto a aquellos que te contemplamos con absorta mirada, estamos mudos._

Carla sonrió al leer eso, era uno de los sonetos de Shakespeare que tanto le gustaba. Aquel chico que utilizaba como seudónimo _"William Shakespeare_" para enviar ese correo, no podía ser otro más que ese simpático muchachito que le había recitado uno de los poemas de su ídolo frente a su casillero hace unos días. Sonrió sinceramente, Piers sí que era un chico atento y lindo. Sin embargo parecía ser muy tímido, tanto como lo era ella misma, quizás lo adecuado en ese momento era seguirle el juego. No le diría nada y se haría la ingenua a ver hasta dónde podía llegar el chico de orbes color miel.

_**From: Carla Radames_**_

_**To: William Shakespeare**_

_**Sent: 05 de Abril del 2014**_

_Ese es un lindo soneto. No tengo idea de quién eres ni de por qué me has enviado esto. ¿Podrías aclarar mi duda?_

Piers recibió respuesta casi de inmediato. Leyó lo que ella le preguntaba y no evitó tragar saliva; no se sentía realmente listo para ser reconocido. En sus manos podía distinguirse un ligero temblor; sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo, ya tenía sus manos sobre el teclado escribiendo un nuevo mensaje.

_**From: William Shakespeare**_

_**To: Carla Radames_**_

_**Sent: 05 de Abril del 2014**_

_Soy admirador de Shakespeare y de sus obras, tanto como soy admirador tuyo._

Carla volvió a sonreír y ya podía sentir un particular calor en las mejillas. Ese chico definitivamente tenía que ser Piers Nivans, ningún otro muchacho del bachillerato de Raccoon escribiría con tanta propiedad. Además desde aquella platica frente a los casilleros, sabía que el joven de apellido Nivans también era conocedor de las obras de su adorado ídolo.

_**From: Carla Radames_**_

_**To: William Shakespeare**_

_**Sent: 05 de Abril del 2014**_

_Es grandísimo saber que no soy la única admiradora de William Shakespeare. Pero tendrás que decirme quién eres o comenzaré a asustarme._

_**From: William Shakespeare**_

_**To: Carla Radames_**_

_**Sent: 05 de Abril del 2014**_

_Aún no es tiempo para eso. No te asustes, bella damisela. Tan sólo estoy interesado en llenar tu bandeja de correos con bellos poemas de mi dramaturgo preferido; estarás leyendo a diario aquellos sonetos que una hermosa chica merece que le sean recitados._

_Descansa, dulce Carla._

Luego de eso no hubo más plática. La gemela de Ada sabía que no le contestaría nada. Quizás el juego terminaría resultando divertido. Era un gesto muy tierno lo que Piers estaba haciendo por ella. No podía ocultar la risa coqueta que se dibujaba en su rostro, jamás se había sentido de esa manera.

Piers exhaló al fin el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo desde que comenzó aquella conversación. Al fin lo había hecho, se había atrevido y todo iba bien. Seguramente Carla no se imaginaba que era él, haría todo lo posible por conquistarla de esa manera y luego rebelarle su verdadera identidad. Todo eso lo mantendría en completo secreto, ni siquiera Jake tendría que saberlo o de seguro terminaría llamándolo perdedor.

….

No era tan difícil, había pasado por cosas peores, enfrentarse a su estricto padre ya debería ser pan de cada día… lo que venía a pedirle sería lo más complejo de mantener esa charla; más si estaba involucrada esa petulante mujer que tenía por madrastra. Excella Gionne, quien solía meter su nariz en donde nadie la llamaba. Extrañaba a su madre biológica… pero apostaría su vida por asegurar que si efectivamente existía un mundo después de la muerte, ella estaría muchísimo mejor. Dejó de pensar en eso, no lo conducía a ninguna conclusión amena.

Entró en la majestuosa vivienda, más que una simple casa, parecía ser una mansión, a veces Jake detestaba vivir en un espacio tan grande y a la vez sentirse tan solo. Rápidamente se acercó a él una empleada, le saludó cordialmente y recibió su bolso diciéndole que su padre lo esperaba para cenar. Siempre le resultaba incómoda la hora de compartir con su progenitor, no tenían la mejor de las comunicaciones, pero si estaba en búsqueda de una oportunidad perfecta para pedirle un gran favor, ésta era la más indicada por lejos. Se encaminó por el extenso pasillo que lo conducía hasta el comedor principal, soltó un bufido al advertir la molesta presencia de la curvilínea esposa de Albert Wesker. Antes de llegar a ellos, pensó en Sherry… esa chica era su única prioridad, por ella haría todo, valía la pena sacrificarse duramente, estaba convencido que con la rubia no perdía el tiempo.

- Hijo, ¡Qué agradable es tenerte acá junto a nosotros! – saludó la morena, Jake sintió repulsión al ver esa sonrisa cínica y sobre todo al escuchar que le había llamado _"hijo_". Frunció el entrecejo cruzándose de brazos.

- No soy tu hijo, grábatelo en la cabeza – contestó de manera fría, Excella abrió la boca ofendida y al instante fijó la vista en su marido buscando alguna defensa, pero el rubio de gafas negras la ignoró dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino, él no se prestaba para esa clase de discusiones inmaduras. El muchacho se dirigió a su padre esta vez. – No estoy apetente, pero quisiera hablar contigo en privado – pidió fulminando con la mirada a esa bruja que osaba hacerse pasar por su madre. Wesker asintió mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba sumamente molesta a su mujer, sin embargo Gionne sabía que por su conveniencia no era buena idea refutar las decisiones de su marido, ni mucho menos atentar contra ese mocoso que solía tratarla peor que a un pobre perro, puesto que el empresario lo protegía de sobremanera.

Jake siguió los pasos que había iniciado Albert, sabía bien el camino… los temas discretos siempre se tocaban en el despacho del importante empresario. Una enorme biblioteca con costosas colecciones de importantes libros de economía universal era el detalle que más llamaba la atención al adentrarse en la espaciosa estancia. El mayor tomó asiento en la cómoda silla de cuero que permanecía ubicada detrás de su escritorio, Jake ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de esperar una indicación para comenzar hablar, pese a que sabía que su papá detestaba los arrebatos y la ansiedad.

- Harán una fiesta este viernes – Wesker alzó una ceja, ya comprendía bien la finalidad de esa charla. – Y… hay una chica que… me interesa – bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado, no era su estilo ser meloso, menos en frente del líder de su hogar, se armó de valentía y volvió a mirarlo. – En fin, el punto es que quisiera saber si me puedes prestar uno de tus autos.

- ¿Quién es la muchacha? – inquirió colocando ambas manos en la fina superficie de madera, la verdad a él también le costaba comunicarse con su primogénito, nunca se le había dado con facilidad, pero admitía que era agradable que Jake lo considerara en sus planes. No, Albert Wesker no era un humano tan frío como todos creían, su hijo era su talón de Aquiles, el único capaz de ablandarlo un poco. El jovencito le miró sobrecogido, no planeó qué argumento exponer si se manifestaba esa interrogante.

- Ella… ella es una compañera de clases – las cejas de Wesker se fruncieron al instante de oír eso, no estaba para juegos de niños y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, no le gustaban los rodeos, el pelirrojo se golpeó internamente por decir algo estúpido y poner en riesgo el transcurso de su objetivo. – Se llama Sherry Birkin, vive en el sector conservador de Raccoon, no muy alejado de aquí… no está con sus padres porque en su ciudad natal no habían buenas escuelas, entonces su padre habló con Chris Redfield que es su primo, y él aceptó hospedarla para que pudiese venir a terminar el bachillerato hasta graduarse y también la cuida como si fuese una hermana más.

Al parecer el hecho de conocer la identidad del supuesto interés romántico de su único hijo no había sido lo que esperaba, sabía de quien se trataba y no iba mentir, no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Conocía a los padres de la chica, William Birkin y Annette, eran ingenieros comerciales, un par muy mediocre por cierto, por culpa de ellos Albert había estado a escaso tiempo de perder todas sus riquezas, eran pésimos negociantes y definitivamente personas de poca confianza, su hija no debería ser muy diferente. _¿Por qué de todas las jovencitas de la escuela, Jake se tenía que fijar en esa?, _masajeó su frente con cansancio.

- Sé de quien hablas, Jake… y sería un mentiroso si te dijera que me parece excelente, esa niña es la prima de uno de mis trabajadores y la hija de unos tipos que hicieron malgastar mi tiempo – se levantó del asiento y le dio la espalda caminando en dirección al enorme ventanal que pertenecía al despacho. - ¿No es menos conflictivo que salgas con una chica más refinada?, alguien como Alexia Ashford por ejemplo. – propuso al tiempo en que se volteaba para mirarlo nuevamente.

- No puedo elegir la mujer que de verdad me guste, no es una opción ella simplemente llega. – Expuso sintiéndose incomprendido.

- Sí, si puedes – replicó – Entiendo que estés en una edad en la cual necesites de esta clase de compañía, pero no la busques en una cualquiera, no es correcto que se mezcle alguien de mi sangre con una mujercita pariente de un simple empleado, hay más opcio…

- ¡Ella no es una cualquiera! – lo interrumpió molesto. – Mi madre no era ninguna mujer de apellido aristócrata o algo por el estilo, pero mandaste todo eso al diablo y te atreviste con ella de todos modos… dime ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? – En esos momentos Wesker no guardada dudas de que ese muchacho que se atrevía a gritarle, recriminarle y a defender con ahínco sus propósitos era su verdadero hijo. – Sherry me gusta en serio. – finalizó un tanto más relajado.

-¡No puedes salir con esa mocosa! – intervino Excella interrumpiendo la privacidad de los hombres, sin descaro alguno azotó las puertas dobles de la estancia, tanto padre como hijo la pulverizaron con la mirada. - ¡No, no me miren así! … cariño, sabes que alguien de la familia no puede relacionarse con una chiquilla ordinaria y sin clase.

El rubio de estatura imponente, caminó con pasos calmados hasta la respectiva ubicación en la cual se hallaba posicionada la mujer de exuberantes pechos, ésta le miraba desafiante y con seguridad, sabía que su argumento era lógico y que su esposo opinaría igual que ella, pero para su sorpresa el fuerte agarre que recibió en respuesta la dejó perpleja. La mano de Wesker la mantenía prisionera de manera poco delicada.

- Cariño, detesto que me interrumpan – ejerció aún más fuerza provocando un leve gemido de dolor de parte de Excella.

- Me estás lastimando – se quejó, Jake rodó los ojos.

- Cierra la boca – interinó el muchacho, se aproximó a su madrastra y la tomó por el otro brazo, su padre lo dejó que actuara y soltó la otra extremidad de su actual y molesta esposa, con un movimiento brusco, el pelirrojo la arrastró hasta la salida y cerró ambas puertas en su cara. – Y no te atrevas a interrumpirnos. –agregó.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto! – chilló colérica, comenzó a exigir que le abrieran dando manotazos sobre la fina madera de aquellas puertas. -¡Albert haz algo! ¿Sabes lo mal que hablarán de nosotros si la ven con esa mugrosa?

- ¡Cállate! – vociferaron ambos hombres al unísono, se oyó un bufido y la pesadez de los pasos de Gionne alejándose derrotada. Wesker volvió a sentarse en su silla, la relación familiar en la cual convivían no era un ejemplo a seguir, estaba consciente, pero tampoco le sorprendía lo que acababa de suceder… Excella era realmente molesta, si no necesitara la importante alianza con la empresa asociada a Umbrella, la corporación Tricell, de la cual ella era la futura heredera, definitivamente ya la habría mandado al demonio hace muchísimo tiempo atrás.

- Está bien – rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado, de inmediato el semblante de su hijo se iluminó. – Usa el auto que quieras, pero si algo sale mal con esa chica, no quiero saberlo… la responsabilidad es toda tuya.

El estudiante sólo pudo asentir ante las palabras de su padre, todo estaba saliendo bien y a su favor, quiso correr hasta él y estrecharlo en un calido abrazo fraternal, pero sabía que dicha acción no era propia de un Wesker.

….

Esa mañana se dirigió al taller mecánico para tener noticias de su Mereces Benz, luego de que fuese victima de un ataque histérico que había sido mera cortesía de su propia hermana, el pobre vehículo se merecía una restauración adecuada. Como en todo centro de reparaciones, las noticias no fueron buenas, debía esperar unos días más para que estuviera cien por ciento reparado, claramente la idea no le agradó, ya no le hacía gracia desplazarse hacia todos lados en taxi, extrañaba más que nunca su independencia al momento de irse a trabajar.

Se despidió del señor que estaba a cargo del arreglo de su fastuoso medio de transporte y resignadamente se mentalizó para regresar en un par de días. Claire iba a pagárselas caras, muy caras… le pondría el peor castigo de su vida; uno que jamás olvidaría, pero esa niña aprendería a no involucrarlo más en sus infantiles discusiones con aquel mocoso engreído, ya era hora de que supiera comportarse de una maldita vez.

- Definitivamente el mundo es muy pequeño – mencionó una voz familiar a su espalda, Chris se detuvo en seco, no podía ser ella, se volteó incrédulo y la observó sin articular palabras, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que la había visto en el bachillerato de su hermana y tenerla en frente de forma tan radical e inesperada era una experiencia un poco chocante.

Jill sonreía ampliamente, nunca esperó reencontrarse con ese joven en un taller de mecánica automotriz, pero supo desde el momento en que le vio por primera vez que no tardaría en topárselo nuevamente, a veces el destino no resultaba ser tan monótono, comenzaba a tomarle cariño y credibilidad. Chris le devolvió el gesto risueño olvidándose por completo de los verdaderos motivos que lo tenían visitando ese sitio, incluso la rabia que sentía por Claire se había desaparecido, el mundo parecía detenerse cuando gozaba del privilegio de contemplar a esa castaña de grandes y profundos orbes azulados, a diferencia de la vez anterior, la chica vestía de una manera más casual y femenina, se veía realmente atractiva, era inevitable no admirar sus muslos que sólo eran cubiertos por una falda… no culpaba al resto de los mecánicos pervertidos que no le sacaban el ojo de encima, quizás él también cargaba la misma expresión babosa.

- ¿Me recuerdas? – inquirió soltando una pequeña risita, le parecía un poco cómica la reacción del castaño, tal vez ni siquiera la recordaba.

- Cómo olvidarte – respondió sin apartar sus pupilas de ella, Valentine no reprimió un leve sonrojo, bajó el rostro sintiéndose vulnerable, con sólo pronunciar dos palabras conseguía ponerle el mundo de cabeza. El Redfield le tomó el peso a lo recientemente dicho e inmediatamente intentó remediarlo. – Claro, que te recuerdo – aclaró en tono serio, procuró guardar sus nervios y lo entusiasta que estaba por verla. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero toda gestualidad en esa jovencita era encantadora e incitadora.

- Creí que ya me habías olvidado, te quedaste como viendo a un fantasma – musitó, volvió a dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, se quitó de la frente algunos mechones de su abortada melena, el viento arremetía con fuerza despeinándola por completo, ambos rieron divertidos por la lucha de la joven en intentar mantener en orden su cabellera.

El teléfono de Chris comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la agradable charla que estaban iniciando, hastiado revisó la pantalla de su celular y se encontró con un mensaje de Wesker indicándole que se dirigiera a una reunión con urgencia, suspiró desganado y volvió a guardar el móvil.

-Yo… tengo que irme – inició desilusionado, no tenía ningún ánimo de alejarse de ella, pero su trabajo era demasiado absorbente y tenía a dos jovencitas bajo su responsabilidad, no podía eludirlo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, se podía captar la tristeza en su afirmación, tanto a ella como a él les hubiese encantado compartir y conocer detalles banales del otro, pero muchas veces la vida no era como se anhelaba. Jugó con las llaves de su auto entre sus dedos y se acercó a él unos pasos más.

- Ha sido un verdadero placer volverte a ver.

No esperó respuesta de su parte simplemente se giró e inició marcha en dirección a su automóvil que había sido reparado hace algunas horas, Chris la contempló alejarse, por un momento pasó por su mente mandar todo al diablo… seguirla, irse lejos y perderse con ella por un largo tiempo, pero cayó abruptamente en la realidad, no sabía su nombre, no conocía nada sobre esa bella joven, sea cómo sea; no podía jugar al amor a primera vista, eso sólo sucedía en las películas y en toda esa basura romántica en la cual, personalmente no creía.

Jill subió a su carro, una idea se coló por sus pensamientos y no estaba dispuesta a pasarla por alto esta vez, encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir lentamente, se detuvo frente a Chris atrayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, el chico había frenado su andar asustado y confundido.

- ¿Sabes en dónde queda esta calle? – le tendió un pequeño papel al tiempo en que bajaba la ventanilla, el joven empresario de Umbrella recibió la pequeña nota y leyó concentrado la dirección que allí estaba plasmada. Con cierto titubeo le explicó la manera en que debía llegar, la verdad era que Jill no le estaba prestando atención a las indicaciones, sólo permanecía mirándolo, acción que conseguía aumentar su estado intranquilo. Terminada la explicación, la castaña le agradeció y siguió su camino. Chris botó el aire y destensó sus hombros, esa mujer si que conseguía inquietarlo y hacer que actuara como un completo imbécil. Era asombroso lo que una cara bonita y una personalidad simpática podían provocar en un hombre.

Volvió a frenar el rumbo de su viaje al captar que su interlocutora no tenía intenciones de marcharse, descendió del auto y se le aproximó decidida.

- ¿A dónde vas? – averiguó, abrió su boca anonadado.

- A una…una reunión en las oficinas ubicadas en el centro de Raccoon – contestó, de hace demasiado tiempo que no tartamudeaba de esa forma, se sentía estúpido y sumamente infantil. Jill sonrió complacida.

- ¿Eso es cerca o lejos?

- Lejos…

- De igual modo pensaba llevarte – expuso, ahora si que estaba mudo e incapacitado para decir algo coherente, sin darle oportunidad de indagarlo, le tomó la mano y lo arrastró consigo. – ¡Anda, vamos!… no querrás llegar tarde ¿no? – canturreó animosa.

Y como si se tratarse de órdenes de su mismísimo jefe, la siguió sin protestar, el simple contacto de su mano sobre la suya encendió una corriente altamente adictiva, ya no le importaba conocer información de ella, estaba demasiado idiotizado para pensar en esos detalles.

En definitiva no todo era como en las películas, el trayecto al interior del vehículo estaba resultando ser extremadamente incómodo, ninguno hablaba, era como si esperasen que alguno de los dos fuese valiente y tomara las riendas de la situación. Jill creía que él podía pensar que siempre metía a tipos desconocidos en su carro, había sido una tonta al proponerle eso, de seguro creería que era una chica fácil y regalada. Chris por su parte no sabía de qué manera interpretar lo inusual de la situación, existía mucha tensión sexual de su parte y por su conocimiento en mujeres pensaba que esa muchacha sentía algo similar, pero no era ético manifestar ese interés… no aún.

Posicionó la vista en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana, ya se veía el movimiento de la polis, calles llenas de edificios y las expresiones estresadas de los transeúntes. Liberó un resoplido y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo con pereza. Jill ladeó el rostro mirándolo de soslayo.

- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que pensaba en lo mucho que me hacen falta unas vacaciones – murmuró melancólico, se irguió en su postura y se concentró mirando el nombre de la avenida por la cual conducían. – Es aquí – avisó. Al instante aparcó el auto, el silencio nuevamente les invadió, ahora que tenían intenciones de platicar llegaba el momento de decir adiós, parecía un suceso tragicómico.

- No suelo ser así de gentil – dijo la castaña acomodándose el pelo tras la oreja izquierda, se mordió el labio y lo contempló fijamente – Sé que te volveré a ver.

Christopher Redfield maldijo que se encontraran en la vía pública, si estuvieran en medio de una carretera desierta ya no estarían charlando precisamente. La última vez que había percibido ese deseo frenético de abalanzarse sobre una chica había sido a los dieciséis años, nunca pensó que volvería a sentirse tan inmaduro a sus veintitrés. Pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar indicado para romper con los esquemas de la sociedad.

- Regresaré en un par de días al taller mecánico – la fémina sonrió, entendía muy bien a que se refería.

- Entonces te veré pronto, mi padre es el dueño – el de orbes marrones permaneció inerte ante ese dato, era decir que el señor Dick del cual se había despedido no era ni más ni menos que el padre de esa chica, probablemente debió ver como se iba con su hija a solas, tragó saliva, quizás cuando fuese a retirar su coche también se llevaría unos buenos puñetazos para el recuerdo. – Se te hace tarde – advirtió la de ojos azules, Chris asintió, ahora no sabía de qué manera despedirse, sonrieron al notar el nerviosismo de ambos. – Adiós – musitó Jill arrimándose a su mejilla para darle un pequeño beso.

- Hasta pronto – habló mientras se bajaba del auto y le dedicaba una mirada cómplice.

El chico corrió en dirección al edificio en donde se concretaría la junta de accionistas, iba retrasado ya imaginaba el regaño que se llevaría, pero definitivamente había valido la pena. Al instante en que marcó uno de los botones del elevador con su dedo, recordó que estúpidamente no le había preguntado su nombre, quiso devolverse y hacerlo, pero la presencia de su compañera de labores Jessica Sherawat se lo impidió, la joven de cabello ondulado lo tomó del brazo angustiada.

- Hasta que al fin llegas, Chris… llevamos veinte minutos esperándote – le reprochó, echó un último vistazo en dirección a la calle antes de ser obligado a abordar el ascensor.

Jill Valentine vio todo lo sucedido y estaba mucho más confusa que antes, _¿acaso esa esbelta y elegante mujer era su novia?,_ de seguro la respuesta era "sí", un hombre como él no estaría soltero, sintió rabia e impotencia, ese chico era igual que el resto, jamás se interesaría en una persona como ella.

….

Sin ningún remedio que pudiese salvarlo de aquello, tuvo que adentrarse. La estridente música de aquel lugar le anunciaba lo que ya era inevitable, estaba dentro de ese insoportable club. Chicas iban y venían por lo largo de aquel pasillo, era bastante obvio que sólo encontraría jóvenes con un gusto musical bastante extraño. Ese no era el tipo de ambiente al que él estuviese acostumbrado, pero ya que Jake y Piers habían decidido ayudarle, no se daría el lujo de utilizar sus propios métodos que hasta ahora no habían dado resultado alguno. Escucharía a Ada y también a ese par de muchachos raros.

Todas esas chicas no le quitaban la mirada de encima, no era novedad, pero hasta cierto punto comenzaba a resultarle fastidioso. La música cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte, estaba cerca de encontrarse con una bola de niñas gritando y bailando como locas. Cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta que no estaba nada interesado en la banda que tocaba justo en ese momento, él sólo parecía estar persiguiendo el rastro de alguien.

Necesitaba encontrarla cuanto antes, hacer lo que Ada le dijo, y largarse prontamente. Se acercó hasta aquella bola de chicas bailando sin control y trató de rastrear a la pelirroja, pero nada. Tuvo que subir hasta aquella plataforma, y como un águila que caza su alimento, rápidamente ubicó la posición de la pelirroja. Estaba casi frente al escenario acompañada de la única amiga a la que le había conocido, Jill Valentine. Ambas bailaban al ritmo de la música, lucían bastante alegres, como ninguna de las dos se permitía estar en el bachillerato. Mentiría si dijera que el baile de esa rebelde jovencita no lo había dejado embobado, Claire realmente sabía moverse. Sin darse cuenta de cómo realmente estaba mirándola, más que perdido en sus movimientos, estaba perdido en esa forma tan diferente en la que se dejaba mostrar; lucía realmente hermosa bajo las luces de aquel lugar. Sonrió de lado y se alejó hasta la barra esperando el momento en que ella pudiera verlo por ahí.

- Kennedy, pensé que no te agradaba este lugar.- el chico que se encargaba de atender detrás de la barra le saludó amistosamente. Leon únicamente sonrió y le tendió la mano a su viejo conocido.

Claire seguía bailando despreocupada de absolutamente todo. Esa era de los momentos en que ella podía realmente sentirse libre, sin la presión de la sociedad y sin la presión de Chris sobre sus oídos. Jill y ella siempre disfrutaban de eventos como esos. Ya estaba agotada, bailar le estaba dejando sin energías, necesitaba hidratarse con urgencia.

- Iré por agua.- tuvo que gritar para que Jill pudiera escucharla con claridad. Sin esperar una respuesta, simplemente se dirigió hasta la barra para intentar descansar un poco. - Dos botellas de agua. - pidió de inmediato.

Giró un poco la vista sólo para encontrarse a un "distraído" Leon Kennedy con una cerveza en la mano. La pelirroja giró los ojos al imaginarse lo que ese sujeto estaba haciendo en ese lugar. _¿Qué acaso no se cansaba de intentar algo que ya era imposible para él?_

Luego de recibir su pedido y de haber pagado, se acercó hasta aquel muchacho con la sola intención de dejarle bien en claro que ella jamás saldría con él. Estaba furiosa, y su gesto podía delatarla fácilmente.

- Si viniste hasta acá para invitarme a salir de nue…

- ¿Te importaría dejar de arruinarme la noche? - la interrumpió bruscamente y en seguida dio un sorbo a su bebida. Ese era el plan que tenía que poner en marcha por consejo de su ex-novia Ada Wong.

Claire se impresionó por aquella contestación por parte de ese delincuente. No quería que él se diera cuenta de su reacción, pero simplemente era difícil contenerlo. Leon había estado pareciendo un acosador atosigándola en cualquier lugar al que ella acudiera, pero ahora cualquiera que haya visto y escuchado al rubio, pensaría que ella era la acosadora. Respiró profundo, era mejor cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

- No estás fumando como siempre. - tenía que seguir hablando fuerte, el sitio estaba a reventar con la música, y para ser escuchado prácticamente tenían que gritarse.

-Ya lo dejé. - habló girando su rostro para verla directamente. - Es malo para mí.

- ¿Lo crees? - inquirió sorprendida. Ese chico estaba dándole muchas sorpresas en tan sólo unos pocos minutos.

Leon la miró, se moría de ganas de decirle: "_No, la verdad No"_, pero eso sólo arruinaría sus planes. Se giró un poco molesto y decidió cambiar de tema, no quería recordar por ahora a su grato amigo: el tabaco.

- Creo que estos chicos jamás serán tan buenos como Queen. - habló de repente. Él ahora tenía conocimiento de lo que le gustaba a la pelirroja, y tenía que fingir que a él también le agradaba todo eso. Claire le miró una vez más en esa noche, completamente sorprendida; ese tipo aún parecía tener todo un cofre de secretos agradables. - ¡Qué pena! - dijo el rubio logrando sacar a esa chica de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hasta quedar en medio del escenario, fingiendo disfrutar del buen ambiente que ahí se vivía. Claire ya no podía estar más impactada, Leon era un chico en el que jamás había tenido interés, pero ahora de repente parecía interesante la idea de conversar un poco con él. Quizás lo estaba subestimado demasiado. Sin más, tomó el mismo rumbo que el chico y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

- ¿Te gusta Queen? - le preguntó extrañada.

- Claro, ¿a ti no? - sonrió un poco mientras continuaba fingiendo disfrutar de todo eso. Claire lo miró, realmente lucía cómodo escuchado eso. _¿Cómo debía sentirse al respecto? _Después de que ella estaba tratando de ignorarlo, ahora parecía recibir un poco de eso por parte de él; Leon no parecía tener interés en cortejarla. Seguramente era obra del Karma.

El rubio volvió a girar su vista hacia ella, le daba la impresión que se sentía molesta, pero consigo misma.

- Te vi cuando bailabas, ¡No sabía que eras tan sexy! - gritó de repente para traerla de vuelta a tierra, pero para su fortuna o para su desgracia, la música había dejado de sonar en ese preciso instante; todo aquel que se encontraba en el lugar lo habían escuchado.

Las chicas que estaban cerca de ellos comenzaron a reír por aquella escena. Leon rió también, realmente había resultado divertido, no sentía pena alguna, después de todo es lo que había creído desde que la vio contoneándose. Claire tampoco pudo evitar reír, ese chico no había parado de sorprenderla en ningún instante.

- Ven a la fiesta conmigo. - tomó nuevamente la palabra, sólo que esta vez sin grito alguno. Ese era el momento preciso para hacerle una invitación.

- Jamás te rindes, ¿verdad? - exclamó divertida. La música nuevamente comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Fue un sí? - preguntó realmente preocupado por conocer la respuesta. Ya no sabía si se trataba del interés que tenía por el dinero, o porque realmente le interesaba salir una noche con esa hermosa y diferente chica.

- ¡No! - contestó nuevamente divertida. Comenzó a alejarse de él lentamente, tenía que reunirse nuevamente con Jill.

- ¿Entonces fue un no? - gritó aún más alto.

- ¡No!

- Te veré a las nueve treinta. - dio por sentada su cita. Había logrado su objetivo, hablar un poco más con ella. Tendría que agradecerle a Ada su consejo. Ahora tenía un dato más sobre las mujeres, y jamás se habría imaginado que ellas se interesarán más cuando se les ignoraba. También tenía que darle crédito a Jake y a Piers, si ellos no le hubieran dicho sus gustos, ahora mismo seguiría sin avances. Gracias a ellos ahora tenía una cita con la fierecilla. Estaba realmente feliz por lo que había logrado.

….

Luego de haber conseguido el permiso de su padre para poder tomar uno de sus autos, al día siguiente se dirigió directamente a la casa de Piers. Su amigo le había pedido tiempo para poder arreglarse un poco, estaba en sus fachas habituales, y una fiesta requería de un intento más por verse bien. A Jake eso se le había hecho completamente patético, pero ya que no tenía otra alternativa, tuvo que ir hasta la alcoba de Piers a esperar que este estuviera completamente listo.

Piers lucía bastante entusiasmado con la idea de aquella reunión que él mismo había planeado. La gran mayoría de los alumnos desquiciados se encontrarían en la residencia de los Ashford causando estragos por doquier. Esa era la venganza perfecta para Alfred y de paso para su hermana quien también se sentía la reina de Raccoon City. No podía esperar más tiempo para ver la cara que pondría el descendiente de Alexander Ashford.

Jake lo miró atentamente, una sonrisa maquiavélica se había formado en el rostro de su compañero. Alzó un ceja esperando a que Piers saliera de su trance, pero el que tuvo que salir de sus cavilaciones fue él, pues el de orbes color miel comenzó a bañarse en loción; el hijo de empresario comenzó a toser, ese chico ya había exagerado con su aspecto personal.

- ¿Te dije que Sherry piensa que hablo muy bien el francés? - aún recordaba esa charla que tuvo con la custodiada de Chris Redfield; ella le había dicho en una de sus clases que parecía realmente francés. Él ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era lo que había dicho.

- Ya me lo habías comentado.- contestó irritado. Jake no había dejado de traer al presente aquel halago que le había dado la rubia.

- Es que no he dejado de pensar en eso.- secundó nervioso. Hablar de ella y hacerla presente en su mente lo ponían verdaderamente ansioso.

- ¿Quieres olvidarte de ella sólo por un momento?- comentó un tanto irritado. Si Jake continuaba con todo eso terminaría sacándolo de sus casillas, necesitaba un descanso y dejar de escuchar aunque sea por cinco minutos el nombre de Sherry Birkin. Tomó una de sus corbatas color gris y la pasó por el cuello de su camisa. - ¿Cómo luzco?

- Luces igual a ese anciano socio de mi padre: Ozwell Spencer. - declaró sarcástico, pero era cierto. Piers tenía que aprender a vestir conforme su edad y más si tenía que acudir a una fiesta donde sólo habría alumnos de bachillerato; con esos trajes sólo daba la apariencia de ser un tipo en sus treinta y tantos.

- ¿Entonces debo dejar esto?

- Sí.- obvió al tiempo que se ponía su chaqueta negra. Ya iban algo retrasado y él sólo se moría por ver a la prima menor de la fierecilla Redfield

- Tienes razón. Lo lamento es sólo que me siento nervioso y también muy emocionado: estoy nervioso y emocionado…todo está mezclado.- habló demasiado rápido.

- ¡Ya cálmate!- lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró seriamente. Jamás había visto a un chico de su edad aterrado por acudir a una simple fiesta de adolescentes.

- La última fiesta en la que estuve tenía cinco años….- comenzó mientras se pasaba el peine por su ya de por sí peinado cabello. - Fue una fiesta muy buena la pasé muy bien. - sonrió sólo de recordar aquel grato momento de su infancia y por supuesto del único evento social al que había asistido hasta ahora.

El hijo de Albert Wesker enarcó una ceja y abrió ligeramente los labios. Piers Nivans era el tipo más anticuado que había conocido. De no ser porque se trataba del único amigo que tenía en Raccoon, ya estaría haciéndole comentarios bañados de sarcasmo puro respecto a su actitud de nerd.

….

La hora para asistir a la tan esperada fiesta en casa de los populares hermanos Ashford comenzaba acercarse, Sherry no había encontrado oportunidad para plantearle su intención de ir a su primo, en realidad si había tenido momentos de hacerlo, pero no se atrevía, ya conocía la respuesta negativa que le daría y no quería amargarse desde antes. Su mejor amiga Ashley Graham la incitó a escaparse, pues esa sería la única manera en que pudiese ir a ese evento y concretar su romance con Steve Burnside, tenía miedo de hacerlo, nunca había desobedecido a Chris de esa forma, pero él no le estaba dando otro camino factible para llevar a cabo sus planes.

La de orbes azules vestía un corto vestido de color rojo, se acomodaba perfectamente a su figura, dejando a la vista un escote sutil, tampoco insinuaba a gritos que la violaran, ahorró su mesada durante cuatro meses para comprarse esa prenda y debía lucirla esa noche a como diera lugar. La otra rubia vestía de manera parecida, estaban preparadas para ser la sensación y alborotar las hormonas de todos los muchachitos presentes. Se encaminaron con pasos felinos hacia las escaleras, bajaron cada escalón con suma discreción procurando no emitir ningún sonido, un error sería fatal y ya llevaban un buen tramo avanzado.

El Redfield mayor permanecía sentado en el sofá con el laptop entre sus piernas, como era rutina en su vida debía terminar de planificar unos informes de la empresa y terminar unas cuantas estadísticas, detestaba los gráficos y toda esa mierda. Un insignificante sonido llegó a su canal auditivo, él siempre estaba alerta y conocía con precisión lo que eso significaba, miró de soslayo en dirección a las escaleras y divisó la figura de ambas jovencitas, sin embargo fingió indiferencia, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar la obstinación de su prima.

Birkin posó su pequeña mano en el pomo, esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha al igual que su amiga, al fin conseguiría salirse con la suya, giró la perilla con sutileza, pero la voz de su primo provocó que todos sus músculos se contrajeran y detuviera toda clase de movimiento.

- Podrías usar la ventana – masculló sarcásticamente, cerró la pantalla de su computadora y se incorporó para aproximarse en dirección a ambas rubias. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos levemente entrecerrados, su lenguaje kinésico dejaba en evidencia su mal humor. Sherry tragó saliva, estaba perdida.

- Hola – intentó calmar los ánimos, pero a juzgar por el gesto inquebrantable del castaño deducía que no estaba funcionando.

- ¿A dónde van? – inquirió cruzándose de brazos, las muñequitas de intachable apariencia se miraron nerviosas.

- Bueno… voy a mi grupo de estudios – mintió, no se le había ocurrido una mejor patraña, Chris no era ningún tonto y no se tragaría ese tipo de estupideces, el joven las miró de pies a cabeza haciendo aún más dura su expresión de enfado.

- Claro... un grupo de estudio mejor conocido como orgía – acotó, las niñas agacharon sus cabezas tal cual como lo hace un infante al ser regañado por su padre. – Yo también fui estudiante de esa escuela, ¿creen que no sé la manera en que se comportan?

- Tan solo es una fiesta – intervino Ashley, al instante se ganó una mirada asesina, debatirle a Christopher Redfield era imposible, sólo Claire conseguía tal hazaña. La hija de uno de los políticos más importantes de la ciudad no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por la mirada que ese tipo le estaba otorgando.

- Y ahora me dirás que el infierno es un sauna y que tú eres virgen – mencionó irónico, la joven separó sus labios formulando en su cara una expresión ofendida, jamás le habían faltado el respeto de esa manera. Al trabajador de Umbrella no le interesaba como se lo tomara, estaba en su casa y hacía lo que se le diera la regalada gana.

Claire descendió las escaleras rápidamente, tenía intenciones de dirigirse a la cocina, llevarse algo al estómago para volver de nuevo a su cuarto, estaba charlando con Jill vía Chat puesto que se organizaban para llevar a cabo una tarea en parejas, Krauser no dejaba un viernes sin joderlos con responsabilidades. Los presentes posaron su vista en ella.

- ¿Irás a esa fiesta? – averiguó su hermano, la pelirroja negó con su cabeza de inmediato y continuó su respectivo camino.

- Pero Chris, mis amigos esperan que vaya – reclamó la hija William. Se oía realmente afligida, pero se mantendría firme, no caería en sus falacias tan fácilmente.

- Claire tampoco irá y ya sabes cuales son las reglas. – sentenció aplicando el tono autoritario.

Sherry caminó de manera violenta hacia su prima, la tomó por el hombro y la obligó a voltearse, estaba harta de no poder vivir su adolescencia con plena libertad por culpa de esa amargada que desgraciadamente tenía por pariente, esta vez la iba escuchar.

- ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser normal?! – chilló con prepotencia, la de cabello rojo la observó con indiferencia, no sentía ganas de discutir.

- Define normal…

- Alexia y Alfred Ashford son muy normales al igual que su fiesta. – respondió

- ¿Quiénes son esos? – averiguó un curioso Chris, Ashley iba a contestarle, pero Claire se le precipitó.

- Los Ashford y su fiesta son una excusa para que los idiotas de la escuela beban hasta embriagarse y bailen como tontos, esperan distraerse un poco para que su patética vida privada tenga…

- Sentido e importancia. – complementaron las rubias, se conocían el discurso de la rebelde muchacha de memoria.

Sherry volvió a tomar a Claire y la alejó un poco de la escena, estaba desesperada y si debía rogarle lo haría, no quería que nadie del bachillerato hablase mal a sus espaldas por no haber asistido a la casa de los gemelos populares y aclamados. Además necesitaba ver a Steve y saber qué pretendía exactamente con ella.

- ¿Quieres dejar tu envidia atrás, aunque sea esta vez? – la Redfield suspiró agotada. – Por favor – rogó a pocos segundos de llorar, los orbes aguamarina de su prima la miraron preocupados – Por favor – insistió abatida, le tomó ambas manos y realizó su último intento. - Hazlo por mi, Claire… sé que en el fondo me quieres un poco.

No iba a negar que la cursilería y las palabras emocionales le resultaban repulsivas, pero al parecer su pequeña prima en realidad consideraba de mucha importancia ir a esa fiesta y a pesar de todo, no era un robot también sentía afecto y por muy fastidiosa que fuese Sherry Birkin, era su prima y merecía un poco de consideración.

- Bien… haré una aparición – aceptó con voz lánguida, la rubia de cabello corto gritó de alegría y la estrechó en un abrazo, Ashley se unió, estaba feliz de saber que podrían ir, la liberaron de la muestra de afecto, Claire estaba tiesa, no solía recibir esa cantidad de amor todos los días, le incomodaba de sobremanera, su espacio personal era algo muy delicado.

- Ya empezaron las alianzas ¿no? – lanzó el castaño, Claire caminó hasta el armario y sacó su chaqueta de cuero, mientras antes se fueran era mejor…se puso la cazadora escuchando el típico sermón que ahora les dedicaría su hermano mayor.

- Sólo es una fiesta, primito…

Chris sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría, pero por órdenes exclusivas de su tío William debía hacer lo que haría a continuación.

- Deberás ponerte la panza – manifestó decidido, la sola mención de ese tétrico y bizarro objeto hacía que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, conocía a la perfección ese símbolo de tortura adolescente, pero nunca pensó que sus padres fuesen capaz de entregárselo a su primo, eran las desventajas de ser hija única, la sobreprotección la acompañaría hasta la tumba. Ashley alzó ambas cejas al escuchar eso, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, miró a su amiga que se encontraba pálida y asustada.

- ¡No… eso no, maldición! – espetó resignada, el único hombre del lugar se encogió de hombros.

- Son ordenes de tu padre para que sientas el peso de tus responsabilidades, será sólo un momento - La fue a buscar y a los pocos segundos reapareció cargando una especie de traje que simulaba ser la panza de una mujer embarazada de unos nueve meses aproximadamente, que además poseía unos enormes pechos, Sherry sabía lo que venía, avergonzada levantó sus brazos y le facilitó la tarea a su primo quien rápidamente le colocó el insólito invento que había creado William Birkin, ajustó las ataduras que llevaba la peculiar prenda. La de apellido Graham visualizaba todo asombrada, estaban chiflados… todos en esa casa estaban perdidos, incluyendo a su amiga que era capaz de meterse en esa "panza". La pelirroja aguantaba las carcajadas, quizás así se le acabarían los deseos de salir.

- Estoy consciente de esto Chris, no seas malo…

- Cada vez que sientas ganas de besar a un chico; te veras usando esto debajo de ese escote – ordenó admirándola un poco divertido.

- ¡Estás completamente loco! – gritó, ya imaginaba la cara que pondría Steve si la viese así de ridícula.

- Nos vamos ya, ¡maldita sea!, no tengo todo el día – farfulló Claire, sin rodeos se aproximó a la salida, quería salir luego de aquel embrollo, Chris la siguió… debía advertirle unas cuantas cosas.

- Oye espera – le apuntó el rostro con su dedo – Nada de alcohol, ni drogas, ni besos, ni tríos sexuales, mucho menos tatuajes, rituales y sacrificios de ninguna clase – Tomó una bocanada de aire, tantas explicaciones lo dejarían exhausto, las tres jovencitas rodaron los ojos – Mierda… ya les di ideas – se alejó fastidiado, necesitaba una taza de café con urgencia.

Claire abrió la puerta con claras intenciones de salir de una condenada vez, pero no esperaba ver la presencia de cierto rubio en las afueras de su casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó sorprendida, no negaría que comenzaba a gustarle la insistencia de ese tipo.

- Ya es la hora – respondió levantando sus hombros - ¿Nos vamos? – ella recordó lo acontecido en el club ratón, _¿desde cuándo era tan puntual?, ¿acaso estaba cambiando por ella?_, descartó esa idea, dichos pensamientos no eran correctos para una mujer madura y no le demostraría que comenzaba a ganarse un lugar importante, frunció el ceño y lo miró fríamente.

- Sí, ya nos vamos, pero iremos en mi moto – no esperó una respuesta de parte de Leon, simplemente salió de la vivienda, el de orbes azules levantó una ceja mientras miraba la absurda vestimenta que tenía Sherry encima.

- Luce linda así – le comentó a Claire, la muchacha con aspiraciones de ser popular lo fulminó con la mirada, Kennedy sonrió burlesco dedicándole una último vistazo despectivo antes de seguir los pasos de su acompañante.

_**Holaa (Vidian & Ary)**_

_**Agradecemos infinitamente el apoyo que ha recibido el fic. Apenas 4 capítulos y estamos dichosas de contar con ustedes. Mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y más aún por comentar, sus reviews son muy valiosos.**_

_**Yuna-Tidus-Love, anamariaeugenia, SooL2900, M Bidden, catching RE, felix ramos, emanuel valenfield, claireredfield1, Sarah Hudson y Renila.**_


	5. Un paso adelante

_**10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti**_

_**By: Vidian & Ary Valentine**_

_**Capítulo V: Un Paso Adelante.**_

En la residencia de los Ashford todo estaba listo y en orden para iniciar la elegante fiesta elite que se concretaría en las dependencias de su fastuoso hogar. Alfred y Alexia estaban totalmente emocionados, por primera vez serían los anfitriones de aquel evento y no querían que nada se saliera de lugar, puesto que su padre les había advertido que no aceptaría ninguna imprudencia, por lo cual, sólo los alumnos más capacitados y elegantes del bachillerato estarían sentados en su sala esa noche, tocarían tópicos de interés social, hablarían de música clásica y de las últimas tendencias de moda, no podía ser mejor.

Alexia vestía un elegante vestido largo de color violeta, hecho exclusivamente para esa ocasión, estaba conforme con el trabajo de su diseñador, sonrió esperanzada de vivir una gran noche, tomó parte de su vestuario y de manera fina y protocolar comenzó a descender las enormes escaleras. Su hermano captó su presencia y su magistral entrada en la estancia, liberó un chirrido emocionado, bastante poco masculino, por cierto… casi al borde de las lagrimas corrió hacia la rubia llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

- ¡Estás divina, hermana! – la de los orbes azulinos hizo más amplia su sonrisa ante el elogio y se detuvo frente a él para que la admirase con más claridad. – Giorgio hizo un excelente trabajo con ese vestido, quizás le pida uno para mi. – Las cejas de Alexia se fruncieron al instante de oír aquel disparate. Cada vez que el joven exponía semejantes comentarios dudaba ampliamente de la heterosexualidad del rubiecito, se estremecía por completo de sólo imaginar el escándalo que se formaría si por desgracia para su familia, él soliera manifestar una tendencia homosexual.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices, Alfred?

El jovencito delgado y de apariencia pulcramente refinada rió nervioso, a veces le costaba trabajo ocultar sus deseos de vestir prendas femeninas, estaba seguro que su cuerpo era muchísimo más estilizado y perfecto que el de la engreída que tenía por gemela, pero ese era otro asunto que más adelante solucionaría, la prioridad en dichos momentos era conllevar la fiesta de manera exitosa.

- Decía que le pediría a Giorgio que me hiciera un traje a mi, pero masculino obviamente – mintió de manera descarada, la chica relajó su expresión…definitivamente el loco de su hermano nunca aprendería a expresarse correctamente.

- Deberías acudir a las clases de argumentación y expresión oral – sugirió con su característico tono de voz de muchacha pedante y poco humilde.

Ambos Ashford se trasladaron hasta el centro del salón, el cóctel parecía estar en orden, al igual que la música y los respectivos asientos para los invitados, las luces estaban acordes para la ocasión, sólo debían esperar que todo saliera bien. El reloj ya marcaba la hora de acceso de los invitados, se miraron nerviosos y sonrieron dispuestos a salir exitosos como siempre lo hacían.

….

Hacía una hora desde que Claire, literalmente, la había dejado hablando sola. Su pelirroja amiga tenía esa maldita costumbre de largarse sin decir nada y dejar su sesión abierta en el chat. No era de extrañarse que, en ese momento la hija de Dick Valentine, siguiera esperando una señal de vida de su amiga. Revisó una vez más la hora desde su ordenador y efectivamente, ya había pasado una hora desde las últimas palabras que intercambiaron por aquella red de comunicación. Suspiró desganada; estaba completamente aburrida ahora que no tenía nada interesante qué hacer.

Jugueteó con sus dedos sobre el teclado con la esperanza de que un: _"¿qué me decías?_" por parte de la pelirroja, apareciera en el cuadro del chat. Le había contado a Claire sobre el nuevo chico que había conocido, obviamente no le había platicado todo, sólo que resultaba ser un tipo simpático a su juicio. Confesarle a Claire todo lo que había sentido por ese muchacho de elegante traje, sólo lograría que ella rodara los ojos en un gesto claro de exasperación; con la Redfield tenía que ser cuidadosa, ella odiaba hablar de banalidades como esas. Ella misma odiaba hacerlo, pero no negaría todo lo que ese joven empresario lograba despertar en ella, y eso que sólo se habían visto un par de veces.

Se sentía realmente aburrida, la pelirroja seguía sin aparecer, quizás se había quedado dormida sobre el ordenador. Echó un vistazo más a la hora, una idea cruzaba por su cabeza, se mordió el labio cuestionándose internamente sobre si sería apropiado ir a casa de su amiga en ese momento. ¡Por dios!, de verdad tenía que salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Al menos hablar un poco con Claire no le hacía sentirse sola.

Tomó algunas cosas sobre su pequeña mesa y luego se fue directo a la salida. Se subió a su auto y en seguida emprendió la marcha. Jamás había estado dentro de la casa de la pelirroja, pero sabía exactamente en dónde vivía; un par de veces, cuando su motocicleta le había fallado, ella se había encargado de acercarla hasta su domicilio. La hermosa casa de Claire estaba ubicada en el sector conservador de la ciudad, tampoco era tan difícil ubicarse.

….

El sonido del timbre rompió el contacto visual que mantenían los hermanos, aparentemente ya tenían el primer llegado, un mayordomo no tardó en dirigirse a las sofisticadas puertas dobles de madera barnizada, rápidamente le dio la bienvenida al extraño chico que se adentraba con pasos calmados y relajados, tenía un aire despreocupado o eso pensaba Alexia, no lo podía saber con seguridad debido a que no podía verle el rostro porque patéticamente cargaba encima una extraña mascarilla de color negro, parecida a la que utilizaban los soldados en la primera guerra mundial para protegerse de las armas químicas y los gases tóxicos. _¿Acaso ese tipejo no sabía que estaban en el siglo XXI?_.

- ¡Hunk, qué agradable es recibirte en nuestro hogar! – saludó el chico de rasgos similares a los de una mujer, estrecharon sus manos amistosamente, todo era presenciado bajo la penetrante mirada de Alexia.

- ¿Qué hace este bizarro engendro en mi casa? – chilló mirándolo con desdén y luego enfocando sus pupilas en los orbes de Alfred, éste rodó los ojos y le restó importancia. - ¡Contéstame! – exigió al borde de padecer un colapso histérico.

- Es hijo de un accionista de Umbrella – explicó susurrando, de inmediato la jovencita cambió su gesto enfadado a uno más imparcial. Si era como Alfred decía, era muchísimo mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo.

- Pero al menos que se quite esa ridiculez – habló más clamada apuntando con su dedo índice la mascarilla del individuo, pero para su sorpresa los dos negaron con su cabeza.

- Él es asmático – aclaró su hermano, el desconcierto de la jovencita era cada vez mayor. – Como verás, querida Alexia… necesita de ese curioso artefacto para estar estable.

El recién llegado se sentó en el sofá sin preocuparse si podía hacerlo o no, su único interés era comer y largarse de allí, esos hermanos no le importaban en lo más mínimo, era cuestión de tiempo para que esa estúpida fiesta de alta clase social tomara un rumbo más dinámico. Un curioso jarrón ubicado en la mesa de centro llamó su atención lo tomó para estudiarlo, era una pieza muy valiosa al parecer, quizás la podría "tomar" como recuerdo.

El heredero de Alexander Ashford notó la acción de su supuesto amigo y corrió a quitarle ese elemento de las manos, si algo llegaba a quebrarse su padre lo asesinaría sin piedad.

- No toques nada ¿si? – pidió en tono amable al tiempo en que lo dejaba en la respectiva posición en la cual estaba. La única fémina del lugar suspiró acabada, con ese chico en su hermosa casa ya nada sería como lo había soñado. La agradable melodía del timbre volvió a manifestarse, tal vez la llegada de nuevos compañeros solucionarían el actual panorama de la fiesta, Alfred detuvo a su mayordomo que ya iba encaminado a la entrada, en esta ocasión él se encargaría de recibir a los visitantes. - Debe ser Raymond Vester con el vino – canturreó alegre y optimista mientras giraba la perilla y abría la puerta.

Pero la multitud extasiada de estudiantes que entró de manera salvaje a su casa como la peor de todas las avalanchas no era precisamente lo que se esperaba para ese día, ninguno de esos muchachos desquiciados le hizo caso alguno a sus escandalosos gritos pidiendo que por favor se detuvieran, en respuesta recibió un empujón y su trasero dio a parar directamente en el suelo, Alexia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en su casa, sólo sintió que todo se volvía negro y dramáticamente se desmayó en medio del salón, pero evidentemente aquello tampoco les interesó a los estudiantes que no demoraron en instalarse en la gigantesca vivienda, el DJ velozmente preparó su equipo y una pegajosa música tecno empezó a oírse a la brevedad.

El rubio se puso de pie admirando el antro en que estaba convertido su hogar, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar algo, el alcohol y los bailes libidinosos ya ocupaban parte de cada rincón de la residencia Ashford.

….

Al fin estaba frente al hogar de la chica más ruda del bachillerato. Sacó las llaves de su auto y luego descendió de él. Observó todo el alrededor, sin duda era una zona hermosa y tranquila; dirigió su mirada hasta la casa de Claire y notó las luces encendidas de ésta. Se quedó contemplando un momento más, quizás no había sido tan buena idea ir hasta ahí, posiblemente Claire ni le abriría la puerta.

Chris estaba sentado en aquel sofá individual de la estancia viendo la televisión. La programación era realmente cutre; no había dejado de apretar los botones del mando esperando encontrar algo que valiera la pena. ¡No podía ser posible!, lo único que esperaba cuando regresaba de una ardua jornada laboral, era: recostarse sobre el sillón, encender el televisor y tener una buena película que ver, pero no, los programadores insistían en seguir pasando estupideces que no valían la pena. Bufó resignado, ya le había dado unas cuatro vueltas a todos los canales. Mientras su hermana y su prima se lo pasaban de lo mejor en aquella fiesta de muchachos insensatos, él tenía que conformarse mirando infomerciales para sujetos calvos.

Luego de estar viendo los "testimonios" de aquel infomercial, no evitó llevar su mano hasta su cabeza. Palpó por toda la zona esperando no encontrarse con falta de cabello. Afortunadamente aún no tenía la desgracia de perder aquello que le cubría la cabeza. Las personas que aparecían para testificar los resultados de aquel producto, lucían radiantes; pensó que si algún día le ocurría eso, se vería obligado a adquirir productos como esos. Sin darse cuenta, ya se había quedado embobado observando las ofertas que se ofrecían.

El timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar en ese preciso instante, logrando traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, en donde esos productos sólo eran mierda. Se levantó del sofá con desgano y luego se fue directo hasta la entrada de su casa. La puerta de su hogar dejaba ver claramente quién se encontraba del otro lado, pues ésta estaba realizada de madera y vidrio. A pesar de que podía darse cuenta de la silueta de una mujer, no podía asegurar de quién se trataba, pues estaba parada de espaldas a la entrada.

….

El lugar estaba a reventar; la estridente música no dejaba de sonar ni por un solo segundo. Estaba conforme con la venganza hacía los Ashford, los pobres gemelos no tenían idea de cómo controlar a esa bola de jóvenes; ahora los herederos de Alexander Ashford tendrían graves problemas con su progenitor, y él no podía estar más satisfecho con eso. Sí, sin duda las cosas estaban resultando mejor de lo que había planeado. Tenía que hacer algo para que la noche siguiera igual de perfecta, quizás ese era el momento adecuado para buscar una compañera de baile.

Llevaba en la mano un vaso con limonada; beber alcohol no estaba en sus planes ni ahora ni nunca, eso podría dañar su hígado a la larga, y no estaba dispuesto a ser un hombre con cirrosis hepática. Se acercó bailando de una forma cuestionable, creía estar en sintonía con la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero la realidad es que ninguno de ellos jamás bailaría como lo estaba haciendo él.

Recargadas en el barandal de aquella larga escalera, estaban Sheva Alomar y Helena Harper, esta última estaba bastante entretenida viendo desde la segunda planta cómo sus compañeros se divertían sin culpa alguna. Pensó que ese era buen momento para intentar entablar charla con alguien más que no fuera su amigo Jake; se acercó hasta ella a paso ridículo, intentaba parecer uno de aquellos que eran considerados galanes en el bachillerato, por supuesto no estaba acertando nada en aquellas actitudes que quería imitar. Llegó hasta la joven castaña y se colocó a un lado de ella.

- Hola, amiga. ¿Me ayudarías a decidir qué auto comprar? - preguntó de repente, tratando de sonar lo más refinado posible. Helena le miró de arriba abajo, no podía creer que ese perdedor le estuviera hablando. -¿Cuál te gustaría?- insistió el castaño. Helena ni siquiera se dignó a contestar nada, simplemente lo evadió y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado con la intención de alejarlo de ella. Piers no se iba a dar por vencido, por ello, fue rápidamente detrás de ella, seguro pronto caería.

….

Claire ya estaba cansada de todo ese alboroto, y encima de todo, Leon no había dejado de perseguirla. Se dirigió a la segunda planta, necesitaba perderse aunque sea por cinco minutos del joven de apellido Kennedy. Pero por otro lado, Leon no estaba dispuesto a rendirse con la fierecilla, no importaba que las suelas de sus zapatos terminaran gastadas si al final de la noche iba a conseguir un avance más con la pelirroja. Claire al fin se detuvo un momento sobre el barandal de la escalera.

- Bésame. - Pidió a Leon, aquella irritante chica de nombre Ángela Miller. Estaba completamente borracha, pero eso no le había impedido acercarse hasta el rubio e intentar posar sus labios sobre los de él. Claire al escuchar a la achispada joven, sólo rodó los ojos y siguió con su camino.

- A él. - habló el rubio, al tiempo que alejaba a la chica de él y la acercaba hasta un joven conocido como Buddy Kozachenko, aquel chico estaba igual de ebrio que ella. La hermana de Curtis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de fijarse en el otro muchacho, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo de forma desenfrenada; el otro ni corto ni perezoso respondió al atrevido gesto.

- ¡Oye, gracias! - gritó Buddy agradecido, pero sin darse cuenta, simplemente soltó a la chica; Ángela cayó al piso al instante, Buddy rápidamente se agachó para levantarla.

….

Al fin había perdido al rubio, ahora no tenía idea de en dónde estaba pero tampoco le importaba. Quería largarse de ahí cuanto antes, no soportaba estar en aquel lugar que resultaba ser peor que la jungla del bachillerato; todos estaban perdidos en comportamientos estúpidos, como era de esperarse por supuesto. Sin duda debió haberse quedado en casa, al menos Chris no era tan idiota como todos los presentes en esa fiesta.

- Sensacional. - escuchó una conocida, pero irritante voz detrás de ella. Rodó los ojos una vez más, _¿por qué todos estaban dispuestos a joderle la vida?_ Era lo único que le faltaba, tener a ese insoportable pelirrojo fastidiándole la noche. - Luces fresca hoy, hermosa. - acertó a decir en tono coqueto.

- ¡Mira, creo que te estás arrugando! - dijo la pelirroja en tanto señalaba una parte de su cara; nada podía molestar más a un vanidoso en extremo que meterse con su físico. Steve rápidamente se llevó su mano hasta la parte señalada y palpó con cuidado. Claire ya no esperó respuesta de su parte, únicamente dio la vuelta e intentó a alejarse de ese imbécil.

- Oye, ¿a dónde vas? - corrió para alcanzarla y taparle el paso. Se puso justo en medio del marco de la entrada de una habitación a otra, la pelirroja tuvo que detenerse sin más remedio.

- Lejos.- Respondió indiferente.

- ¿Y Sherry? - inquirió curioso. Era cierto que había estado buscando a la rubia, pero eso también le había servido para molestar a la hermana menor de Chris Redfield.

- Aléjate de mi prima. - advirtió seria.

- De acuerdo, me alejaré de ella, pero…no te garantizo que ella se aleje de mí.- contestó con la misma seriedad, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella lentamente. Le gustaba poner nerviosas a las chicas, pero eso claramente no funcionaba con la que tenía delante.

- ¡Pelea! - un chico del bachillerato comenzó a gritar para toda la audiencia.

- ¡Uh, pelea! - Steve gritó eufórico al escuchar esa palabra; la fiesta cada vez se ponía más interesante. Corrió hacia el lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo dicha actividad agresiva, el comportamiento salvaje del que Claire tanto se refería, no podía faltar.

El alcohol y el uso de algunas drogas que aún no sabían con exactitud qué eran, desataban la confusión y las riñas sin razón, Curtis Miller y Ricardo Irving eran los afectados en esta ocasión; habían iniciado un duro intercambio de palabras, por el simple motivo de que el último no había accedido a traerle una cerveza al otro, Curtis fue el primero en lanzar el primer puñetazo al rostro de su compañero y como era de esperarse Irving no titubeó a la hora de devolverle el golpe, en breve una multitud se acercó al polémico espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo, gritaban eufóricos _"¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!"_, nadie interfería para que se separasen sólo incentivaban la violencia, típico actuar de adolescentes inconsecuentes.

Alfred Ashford se acercó corriendo a la especie de coliseo romano que se manifestaba en su sala, no entendía nada, sólo veía manos alzadas y la exasperación de los dos hombres que se molían a puños. Ricardo le propinó un duro golpe en el estómago, Curtis contrajo su cuerpo ante el dolor; acción que su oponente aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él y ganar autoridad en la lucha. Ambos jóvenes rodaron y cayeron de manera poco delicada en el sofá de la estancia, el sillón también sufrió los efectos de la caída y llegó a para al suelo con ellos.

- ¡Muchachos por favor, vayan afuera! – suplicó angustiado, temía que esos salvajes quebrasen algo del legado familiar. Pero antes de que pudiese impedirlo, sus compañeros en medio de forcejeos habían quedado cercanos a uno de los ventanales, Miller abalanzó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su ya no tan amigo, el afectado perdió el equilibrio ante su ataque y de manera brutal impactaron en la enorme ventana atravesándola en el proceso y quebrándola por completo, el sonido de los pedazos de vidrio estallando en mil pedazos generó un silencio en toda la casa.

El rubio descendió sus hombros dándose por vencido, era imposible controlarlos, los adolescentes exclamaban y gritaban lo genial que había sido esa hazaña de parte de sus compañeros. Vio impactado que los dos castaños continuaban su pelea en las afueras del jardín.

- Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir, más que mal sí habían ido a pelearse afuera.

….

Escuchó claramente el seguro de la puerta y en seguida que ésta se abría. Se giró para poder ver a su amiga, o en todo caso, preguntar por ella, pero lo que veía en ese instante era algo que ni en sus más absurdos sueños hubiera ocurrido. Frente a ella se encontraba aquel sujeto que se había negado a abandonar su mente desde que lo había visto esa vez afuera de la oficina de Svetlana. Estaba de pie tan sorprendido como ella; se veía realmente irresistible. Estaba descalzo, aún lucía aquel pantalón negro de vestir que muy bien le quedaba; a diferencia de los otros días, no llevaba puesto un saco; su camisa blanca estaba por dentro de su pantalón, pero con los tres primeros botones desajustados. Podía ver sin dificultad parte de su torso.

Chris no estaba lejos de sentirse igual que aquella hermosa joven. Encontrarla afuera de su casa era algo que definitivamente jamás hubiera esperado. Era una grata sorpresa, pero su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse qué hacía ahí a esas horas. Estaba hermosa, justo como la recordaba. Aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas le hacía lucir adorable; lejos de eso, aún percibía aquella tensión sexual que había aparecido en ellos desde que sus caminos se cruzaron en el bachillerato. Por supuesto, jamás sería tan insensato como para jalarla del brazo hasta su casa y devorársela a besos. Carraspeó al darse cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

- ¡Qué…sorpresa! - habló al fin el Redfield mayor. Su extrañeza podía distinguirse al instante.

- Ho - hola. - titubeó. - ¡Qué extraño! - dicho eso, se hizo un poco para atrás y se fijó en las casas vecinas a esa; quizás se había equivocado de domicilio. Pero nada de eso, no tenía tan mala memoria, esa era la casa en la que vio entrar a Claire un par de veces. _¿Qué se suponía que hacía ese atractivo sujeto ahí?_. Vaya que el mundo era pequeño.

- ¿Me seguiste o algo por el estilo? - indagó, curioso por conocer la respuesta. No creía que ella estuviera ahí porque lo hubiera espiado, pero muy pocas veces creía en las casualidades.

- ¿Disculpa? - enfatizó, un tanto ofendida. _¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo, el príncipe de Inglaterra?_ ¡Claro, era como todos los sujetos lindos!, apoyándose de si indiscutible atractivo para creer que todo el mundo les idolatra. Su gesto se había endurecido, y Chris lo había notado de inmediato, jamás hubiera querido sonar como un prepotente.

- No lo tomes a mal, es sólo que me sorprende verte aquí.- reparó rápidamente.

- Pues no es mi culpa que vivas en la misma casa que mi amiga.- contestó con un ápice de molestia. Estaba cruzada de brazos, con eso sabía que seguía molesta por su anterior cometario.

Chris escuchó aquello atentamente, y como si de un golpe se tratara, imaginó que se trataba de una de las amigas de Sherry. A partir de ahora comenzaría a creer en las casualidades; esa linda jovencita había estado indirectamente relacionada con él desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Eres amiga de Sherry? - preguntó incrédulo. La castaña al escuchar eso, no hizo más que fruncir el ceño; _¿ella amiga de la muñequita-de-plástico-prima de Claire?_ Sí claro, en un millón de años quizás podría llegar a ocurrir.

Con esa pregunta por parte de su interlocutor, le había quedado claro que él vivía ahí. Si no mal recordaba, Claire alguna vez le había contado de su hermano mayor; la pelirroja vivía con él y con Sherry, y si la rubia vivía ahí, eso sólo quería decir que él, ese chico del que se había sentido atraída, no era otro más que el hermano mayor de Claire Redfield. De aquella deducción casi se cae de espaldas, no podía creer aquellas situaciones de la vida.

- No…no soy amiga de ella.- respondió al fin, aún conmocionada por la conclusión a la que había llegado en tan sólo unos segundos.

- Espera… - se alarmó.- ¿Eres amiga de Claire? - inquirió una vez más con incredulidad.

- Sí.

- No puede ser cierto.- continuaba alarmado por aquella noticia. _¿Esa hermosa chica era amiga de Claire? ¿De esa desquiciante pelirroja que tenía por hermana?_ Sin duda la chica de orbes azules sólo había ido hasta allá para soltarle una tremenda ola de sorpresas. En ese instante, regresó a su mente las palabras que su hermana le había dicho justo antes de que fuera y estampara su Mercedes Benz contra otro auto: _"Jill es una amiga, creo la única que tengo"_. - ¿Tú eres Jill? - soltó de repente.

- Sí.- respondió un tanto confundida. Ahora resultaba que hasta conocía su nombre. No había sido buena idea ir a casa de Claire, no podía estar sucediendo eso; se sentía estúpidamente nerviosa, lo único que quería era salir corriendo hasta su auto y largarse a su casa.

- Vaya, el mundo sí es muy pequeño.- murmuró, sonriendo sinceramente.

- Demasiado.- secundó. No podía continuar con esa actitud, él era como todos los demás y se había percatado perfectamente de ello el día en que lo acercó hasta aquella enorme empresa y esa hermosa chica le había recibido. Regresó a su comportamiento habitual, en donde todo para ella resultaba ser indiferente. - Da igual… ¿está Claire? - inquirió duramente.

….

Claire llevaba suficiente tiempo vagando en esa fiesta, caminaba de un lado a otro sin hallar algo que realmente le interesara, nada le gustaba, absolutamente nada, la música era asquerosa y todos esos idiotas que se encontraban en la casa de los gemelos rubios únicamente buscaban tener sexo y emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento, eso comenzaba a sofocarla a cada segundo que pasaba, quería marcharse pronto, pero Sherry se las había ingeniado muy bien para evadirla y no podía irse de allí sin ella o Chris y su tío se enfadarían en serio. Para empeorar la situación Leon no dejaba de seguirla y el engreído de Steve la molestaba cada vez que la veía por ahí, estaba harta.

- ¡Oye, Claire! – la voz del pelirrojo la obligó a voltearse y mirar en su dirección, _"hablando del rey de roma"_, pensó con hastío, pero su gesto se endureció al ver como ese imbécil tomaba de la cintura a su prima pequeña. – Ella consiguió hallarme de todos modos – secundó con su característico aire poco modesto.

La pelirroja permaneció en silencio pulverizando a Burnside con sus orbes aguamarina, el chico y Sherry iban a continuar con su camino, pero la hermana de Chris tomó a la joven por el brazo y la atrajo consigo.

- Sherry, espera él…

- No me reprendas en público – murmuró avergonzada, rogó que nadie estuviese viéndolas. Steve se acercó un poco a las féminas, no permitiría que la bruja rebelde le arrebatara a la muñequita, al menos no esa noche.

- Necesito decirte algo – inició Claire, su mirada era sincera y de preocupación, sin embargo aquello no bastaba para convencer a la hija de William Birkin.

- ¿Sabes? – Se zafó de su agarre de manera discreta. – Estoy disfrutando de mi adolescencia y tú deberías hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta se alejó de ella y se trasladó para refugiarse en los brazos de Steve, éste de inmediato la recibió rodeándole su extremidad izquierda por los delgados hombros femeninos, miró a la chica de coleta con ironía y una sonrisa triunfadora.

- Adiós – dijo alejándose, la Redfield apretó los puños y su mandíbula, algún día ese miserable le pagaría cada una de las humillaciones que le hacía pasar. Un muchacho que se paseaba por todas las estancias de la casa ofreciendo algunos tragos en una especie de bandeja, se acercó a ella.

- ¿Quieres una? – propuso amablemente.

El joven de apellido Kennedy, por fin dio a parar con la figura de la pelirroja llevaba horas buscándola por cada rincón de la residencia Ashford, empujó a unos cuantos tipos de su camino, debía acercarse a la muchachita a como diera lugar… más aún cuando le estaban ofreciendo una serie de extraños tipos de bebidas alcohólicas, que de seguro eran de dudosa procedencia. Y para colmo de la situación ella lo estaba aceptando.

Para cuando llegó a su lado, Claire ya se había bebido todo el contenido de uno de los vasos de una sola vez, la pelirroja cerró los ojos mientras tragaba el contenido dorado que le quemaba fuertemente la garganta.

- ¿Qué estás bebien…? – inquirió preocupado, pero no terminó la frase al ver que su compañera de escuela posaba ambas manos en su pecho, aparentemente no estaba acostumbrada a beber líquidos con alta carga de alcohol.

- ¡Bien hecho, hermana! – exclamó el chico que le había ofrecido el trago, la felicitó riendo con amplitud, no todas las mujeres bebían de esa forma y con una sonrisa satisfactoria se alejó en otra dirección.

El rubio cenizo la miró con enfado, si él estaba en ese lugar era para conocerla mejor o incluso disfrutar de un buen momento junto a ella, pero parecía que huía de él en todo momento. Estaba confuso, ni siquiera debería importarle que lo ignorara, se estaba involucrando muchísimo y ya le estaba pasando la cuenta, debería largarse y dejarla sola, pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón no iba hacerlo.

- Te he buscado por todos lados – le reprochó, el enfado en su semblante era notorio, no obstante, a Claire no le interesaba verlo en ese estado exasperado, rodó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada fría y de pocos amigos.

- Hombre, estoy emborrachándome – él frunció el ceño - ¿No es eso lo que se hace en las fiestas? – preguntó con sarcasmo. Leon giró su rostro, no debía perder la paciencia con esa chiquilla molesta y malcriada, necesitaba el dinero y no podía retroceder lo que había conseguido avanzar, suspiró con cansancio.

- No – respondió intentando no oírse cabreado, regresó la vista a ella – Se supone que las fiestas son para divertirse y compartir, pero haz lo que quieras… no me interesa – añadió indiferente, lo cierto era que estaba dolido al recibir un trato tan frívolo de parte de su interlocutora.

- Ah si, como digas entonces – pronunció distanciándose – Nos vemos - Kennedy abrió su boca consternado, ninguna mujer antes había conseguido dañar su orgullo masculino como esa pelirroja lo hacía con sólo pronunciar dos palabras. La observó caminar y captó que nuevamente se llevaba a los labios un vaso con whisky, sin preocupación alguna subió las escaleras y prosiguió con su marcha.

….

- No, ella…ella salió con Sherry. Fueron a una fiesta. - habló un poco preocupado por la reacción de la castaña. Se percató de aquella mirada llena de desconcierto; con aquel gesto, sabía que ella estaba preguntándole en silencio a qué se refería con eso. Carraspeó. - Una fiesta en casa de los Ashford, creo que eso dijeron.

- ¿Claire en una fiesta de esas? - se cuestionó a sí misma indignada.- ¡Ya está, ya lo he visto todo, ahora puedo morir en paz!- ironizó; sin duda, saber que Claire estaba en la fiesta que se organizaba en esos momentos en casa de los gemelos Ashford, era una noticia realmente sorprendente. Ante su anterior comentario, el ahora conocido como el hermano mayor de su amiga, comenzó a reír; la castaña no pudo contenerse, y se vio contagiada por la risa de su interlocutor.

- Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Chris Redfield, hermano de Claire. - extendió su mano hacia ella, luego de haber parado con su diversión.

- Jill Valentine.- correspondió el gesto, luego de eso llevó su mano hasta su cabello para pasar un mechón por detrás de su oreja. Estaba apenada. _¿Ahora cómo debía actuar con él?_ Ya no sólo se trataba de un hombre guapísimo engreído, ahora también se trataba del hermano de su amiga, de su única amiga. Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Frotó sus brazos entre sí, pero no se trataba de frío, únicamente era su ansiedad haciendo acto de presencia.- Bien, entonces creo que me iré.

- Uhm, sí.- carraspeó.- Yo…- la observó de pies a cabeza discretamente, tampoco quería que ella pensara que era un depravado sexual; se trataba de una joven realmente hermosa y era imposible no echarle un vistazo. - Quizás Claire llegue en cualquier momento, ya sabes cómo es. ¿Por qué no la esperas? - notó duda en la de orbes color azul. - Si tienes prisa, yo lo entiendo.

- No, nada de eso. Creo que puedo esperar un rato.- contestó sonriente. Si él le había sugerido esperar, era porque no le molestaba que ella estuviera ahí.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- ofreció amablemente.

- Creo que puedo esperar aquí.- sin decir nada más, se sentó en el peldaño de esa pequeña escalera en la entrada de la casa. Chris no insistiría en ello, seguramente estaba tan incómoda con la situación como él. Quizás un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien, así dejaba de ver tantos programas estúpidos de la televisión. Para sorpresa de la castaña, el chico se adentró a su casa sin decir nada. Suspiró, quizás ahora estaría considerándola como la chica más aburrida sobre el planeta.

"_Perfecto, Jill, apenas das un paso y lo arruinas todo"_- se regañó internamente. Estaba sentada con los brazos sobre sus rodillas, su mano izquierda le sostenía por el mentón y daba la apariencia de estar mordiendo sus uñas; deseaba que Claire se apareciera en cualquier instante y no se quedara esperando como idiota en la entrada.

- Ya que no quieres entrar, tendré que acompañarte.- Se escuchó de pronto aquella varonil voz. Chris salía en ese momento con un par de cervezas en la mano y con una sonrisa que provocaba en Jill muchas cosas. Lo vio acercarse a ella y tomar asiento a su lado.- ¿Quieres?- le ofreció, acercándole la botella de cerveza.

- Sabes que tengo la edad de tu hermana, ¿no?- mencionó divertida, sin embargo, ya había aceptado la invitación, incluso antes de hablar.

- Eso tampoco te impidió rechazar mi invitación.- acertó a decir; Jill no evitó sonreír sinceramente, para Chris ese gesto se estaba convirtiendo en su preferido.- Además, nadie tiene por qué enterarse, sólo será una. - habló, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿Pretendes emborracharme?- imitó la acción de su compañero y se llevó la boquilla de la botella hasta su boca.

- ¿Para qué haría eso?- negó con la cabeza divertido, imaginaba por dónde iban los pensamientos de la castaña. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, dándole un sorbo más a su bebida. No lo negaría, se moría por explorarla de cerca, _¿pero aprovechándose del estado de ebriedad?_, eso jamás; existían otras maneras.- Para lo que estás pensando existen otros métodos.- la chica casi escupió lo que tenía en ese momento en la boca.

….

Piers no había conseguido llamar la atención de Helena Harper, la castaña de exuberantes curvas en algún momento de la noche desapareció de su alcance, tampoco le interesaba mucho esa chica, él sólo quería una compañera de baile para la fiesta… era una verdadera lástima que Carla no acudiera a esa clase de eventos, sin duda sería la más hermosa. Dejó de pensar en eso, por ahora lo primordial era entretenerse y obtener aunque fuese un baile con alguna muchacha.

Sus orbes de tonalidad clara se posaron en la esbelta figura femenina de una hermosa rubia llamada Cindy Lennox, no la conocía en profundidad, simplemente sabía que se trataba de una linda joven con aspecto de maniquí, bailando con ella sería la envidia de muchos. Tomó aire y decidido inició unos patéticos movimientos de cadera que resultaban ser sumamente descoordinados a los ojos ajenos, pero no a los suyos; su objetivo era conseguir si o si una oportunidad de danzar junto a una damisela.

- ¡Soy el rey de la noche!, me muevo al ritmo de John Travolta ¿no crees? – trató de acercarse, pero como era costumbre la joven rodó los ojos, Nivans mantenía ambas manos en sus caderas y saltaba dando el aspecto de padecer una enfermedad mental más que estar bailando como alguien normal – hola Cindy. – Saludó con ahínco.

- ¡Oh muérete! – fue la respuesta despectiva de la fémina, debía alejarse cuanto antes de ese nerd, sin titubear se desplazó en cualquier dirección en la que no tuviese que soportarlo.

- Debí ponerme la corbata – canturreó Piers sin dejar de saltar como estúpido, pues estaba convencido que aquello que alejaba a las chicas era la ausencia de la prenda de vestir y no su manera de moverse al ritmo de la música.

Jake se aproximó a su extraño amigo con un gesto preocupado, se hallaba pálido y desconcertado, ya había transcurrido un buen tramo de horas desde que la fiesta había empezado y en ninguna instancia de la jornada de diversión y libertinaje había visto a la prima de Claire Redfield, la idea de pensar que ella no estaba allí le aterraba, necesitaba verle y decirle lo que sentía, la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo y no aguantaba ni un segundo más.

- Hey, ¿la has visto por alguna parte? – averiguó desasosegado, el castaño negó con la cabeza, no le agradaba el semblante de su compañero.

- Cálmate – le tranquilizó dándole una leve palmada en la espalda.

- Estoy calmado – respondió al instante, Piers sabía que eso no era cierto.

Como si se tratase de un espejismo, la hermosa jovencita de cabellera rubia y de ojos azulados descendía los peldaños de la escalera en compañía de su inseparable amiga, se veía alegre y relajada.

- Mira, ahí está tu Julieta, Romeo – Jake dirigió sus pupilas hacia la dirección que le indicaba el joven encargado de la sala de audiovisuales, Sherry terminó de bajar las escaleras y aprovechó al instante la oportunidad para saludarla.

- Hola, Sherry

Ashley Graham juntó el entrecejo, no entendía por qué razón su amiga se relacionaba con un chico impopular como ese pelirrojo, la hija de Annette se sorprendió con la presencia del muchacho, no se esperaba tenerlo ahí en frente.

- Hola, Jake – la incomodidad y falta de seguridad en su voz eran evidentes, no podía permitir que la gente del grupo elite la viese intercambiando palabras con un joven introvertido y poco interesante – Te presento a mi amiga – sin indagarlo de más, arrastró a Ashley del brazo y la posicionó delante del chico, la rubia en cuestión no hizo más que ver con indiferencia al hijo del famoso empresario.

- Sí, creo que tenemos algunas clases juntos…

- Claro… - contestó fríamente y se volteó dándole la espalda, pero a Jake Wesker no le interesaba en lo más mínimo las actitudes altaneras de la hija mimada de un político, él sólo deseaba platicar con Sherry, estaba embobado admirándola se veía realmente bellísima.

- Te ves hermosa.

Un leve sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de la de apellido Birkin, si ese joven sabía hacer algo bien, definitivamente era hacerla sentir especial y halagada… eso no lo negaría, hasta cierto punto la confundía un poco, sonrió tiernamente mientras Ashley rodaba los ojos.

- Gracias – mencionó con sinceridad.

- Yo también luzco hermoso – vociferó Steve al tiempo en que bajaba las escaleras, su paso era constante y arrogante, las dos muñequitas rieron por su comentario petulante, Jake lo observó impactado _¿Acaso él había estado con la mujer de sus sueños en todo ese rato?_ – Sherry, vamos – la tomó de manera posesiva por la cintura.

- Te veré luego, Jake – se despidió, pero la carga de conciencia podía vislumbrarse, sabía lo mala que estaba siendo con el joven de orbes grisáceos, éste había sido manipulado a su antojo, pero ya estaba hecho y su interés amoroso era Burnside, eso no iba a cambiar. Se alejaron campantes dispuestos a seguir gozando de la noche, Jake se quedó impactado admirando lo imbécil que había sido todo ese tiempo. Steve le otorgó un gesto con su dedo pulgar de manera positiva, señal que dejaba en evidencia su triunfo con la chica. Todo ese tiempo Piers había tenido razón, Sherry Birkin no era más que una ambiciosa, vanidosa e interesada, no obstante, pese a todo ese mar de defectos le estaba rompiendo el corazón como nunca antes se lo habían hecho.

Nivans contempló toda la escena en silencio, sentía mucha melancolía… su amigo no se merecía un trato así, pero era mejor que comprobara con sus propios ojos la clase de chica que era la custodiada por Chris.

….

Sherry nunca esperó que durante todo el tiempo que estuviese con Steve tuviera que estar escuchando sólo asuntos de él, cuando ella intentaba platicar de algo diferente, el joven de buena situación económica le restaba importancia y continuaba hablando de su persona. Suspiró fastidiada mientras recordaba el rostro desilusionado de Jake, nunca quiso hacerle daño, el asunto sólo se había ido de sus manos. Notó el peso del brazo de Steve sobre sus hombros y comprendió que debería resignarse a escucharlo hablar en todo momento, las palabras de Claire argumentando que era un egocentrista por excelencia comenzaban a tomar peso en sus memorias.

- Como te decía, estoy posando para un catalogo de una reconocida empresa – narraba con orgullo – Y muy pronto saldré en un anuncio que será grandioso. – Repentinamente se oyó el alarido de un muchacho en problemas, cercano a la ventana por la cual iban pasando cayó duramente desde el segundo piso el cuerpo de un ebrio Richard Aiken, Burnside y la rubia miraron por unos segundos la escena, pero ya habían visto tantas cosas de esa índole durante la noche que aquel detalle banal no les sorprendía en lo más mínimo. – El asunto es que anunciaré crema hemorroidal muy pronto – termino de explicar el chico.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó desconcertada, de seguro había oído mal, pero el estudiante popular se veía muy seguro de sí.

- Sé que será un poco difícil, pero estaré haciendo actuación – argumentó convencido de que ese comercial publicitario lo llevaría al éxito. Se separó un poco de ella y apoyó la lata de cerveza que consumía sobre una especie de pirámide formada por los envases vacíos.

La rubia no podía parar de pensar en Jake, el pobre muchacho debería estar sintiéndose horrible por su culpa, no podía creer lo tonta que estaba siendo, era un hecho obvio que disfrutaría mucho más junto al amigo de Piers que escuchando las entupidos planes de un inmaduro cabeza de músculo.

Sin que Sherry pudiese notarlo, el joven modelo estaba posando para ella, su rostro estaba concentrado en una dirección, su ceja izquierda yacía alzada y sus manos se aferraban masculinamente a la zona de su cadera. Burnside podía jurar que la de orbes azules se estaba derritiendo ante esa sensualidad que él caritativamente le ofrecía.

- ¿Viste lo que hice? – inquirió alegre. La voz masculina consiguió despertarla de sus divagaciones, la prima de Chris levantó su mirada un poco perdida de la realidad.

- Amm… yo, sí – mintió.

- Es la postura de ropa interior – la chica asintió débilmente en tanto fingía interés. – Ahora te haré la del traje de baño. – Nuevamente llevó sus manos en dirección a la zona de su cadera, levantó un poco su camisa y formuló exactamente la misma expresión que en la pose anterior, detuvo esa postura y le dedicó una sonrisa soberbia. – Notaste la diferencia, ¿verdad? – su receptora no se molestó en responder, sencillamente rodó los ojos y ladeó su cara en dirección a otra parte, menos en donde estaba Steve. – Bien, chicos… ¡Atención! – Vociferó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a una multitud cercana a él – ahora posaré para ustedes.

….

Alfred y Alexia no podían creer el chiquero en el cual esos descerebrados adolescentes habían convertido a su casa, cada centímetro de la propiedad Ashford era un desastre, y cuando creían que nada podía ir peor miraron horrorizados lo que Luis Sera y otros tipos hacían. Al ver como esos asquerosos sin razonamiento escupían sin piedad sobre la fina caja de cristal que contenía las cenizas de su difunta abuela, la rubia nuevamente perdió el conocimiento. Su hermano gemelo les arrebató el objeto valioso de las manos y se lo llevó de allí sollozando.

Sherry chocó su hombro con un desconsolado Alfred, le restó importancia y prosiguió su búsqueda, necesita hallar a Ashley y largarse cuanto antes de ahí, ya no sabía qué pensar de Steve Burnside… en ese preciso instante él seguía posando de manera vanidosa en frente de los idiotas que tenía por amigos. Bufó aireada y se alejó con pasos prepotentes, pero se detuvo abruptamente al contactar de manera visual con el rostro furioso de Jake Wesker Muller, intentar entablar una charla con él no sería una idea inteligente en ese momento. Se giró sobre sus talones y por fortuna advirtió la presencia de Ashley aproximándose, sin dejarla hablar la tomó por el brazo.

- ¡Esta fiesta es un asco, vámonos! – farfulló irritada.

….

Leon aún seguía en busca de la escurridiza Claire Redfield; Una vez más la había perdido de vista. Tuvo que recorrer toda la residencia de los Ashford de nuevo, tratando de seguir su huella, pero ya comenzaba a cansarse de todo eso. En otras circunstancias, sabía que estaría disfrutando aunque sea un poco de todo ese caos, pero con la Redfield dándole problemas, jamás lo lograría. Realmente hubiera querido estar con ella, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a dar tregua.

El rubio tuvo el infortunio de pasar a lado de una alocada pareja. Ángela Miller y Buddy Kozachenko no habían detenido en ningún momento la labor de besarse; desde que Leon había enviado a la muchachita hermana de Curtis cerca de Buddy, estos jamás se habían despegado. El espectáculo que los dos ebrios jóvenes estaban dando, cada vez aumentaba más de intensidad, pero eso tampoco parecía importarle al resto de los invitados; ninguno realmente les prestaba atención.

- Oye, de verdad…muchas gracias.- Agradeció Buddy nuevamente. El muchacho de apellido Kozachenko, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel sujeto que le había mejorado su noche al juntarlo con aquella castaña, de la que por cierto, no tenía ni idea de quién era; pero sin duda el tipo merecía aquel agradecimiento. Leon únicamente palmeó la espalda del muchacho en forma de respuesta; en seguida se alejó de ellos, pues ya tenía en la mira a cierta pelirroja.

Ahí estaba ella, al fin se había dignado a quedarse en un sólo lugar; por la cara que tenía y por ese vaso que no soltaba, ya había deducido en qué estado se encontraba la pelirroja. Por alguna extraña razón, verla en esa situación le ponía verdaderamente molesto; ella no tendría por qué estar bebiendo y menos al grado de ponerse borracha, _¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?_

- Escucha, ¿Por qué no me das esto? - se acercó hasta ella furioso e intentó quitarle de la mano el pequeño vaso vidrio, sin embargo, Claire se resistió rotundamente a ello, por lo cual simplemente se alejó del muchacho. Leon se quedó allí observando cómo se marchaba, estaba dispuesto a ir tras ella, pero la voz de aquel engreído de Steve detuvo su marcha.

- ¡Amigo! - dijo alegre, realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que había logrado Leon con la pelirroja.- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? - inquirió curioso.

- ¿Qué cosa? - respondió con indiferencia; la actitud de Claire estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas, nunca había tenido que lidiar con jovencitas así. Era todo un reto acercarse a la hermana menor de Chris Redfield.

- Traerla a la fiesta. - obvió el hecho.

De repente, la canción _Toxic_ interpretada por _Britney Spears_, comenzó a sonar por toda la residencia. Tanto Leon como Steve dirigieron su vista hacía donde un grupo de jóvenes ya estaban reunidos. Sobre la mesa, Claire comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música, el pelirrojo al percatarse de aquello gritó emocionado y rápidamente se acercó hasta donde se llevaba a cabo dicho espectáculo. El de apellido Kennedy no tuvo más opción que dirigirse al mismo sitio; si no le había agradado nada que Claire estuviera bebiendo alcohol, mucho menos le gustaba aquella escena que estaba protagonizando.

El alcohol estaba causando actitudes extrañas en la pelirroja. Jamás había bebido hasta embriagarse, y hacerlo ahora ya le estaba dejando las primeras consecuencias. Apenas había escuchado aquella canción, subió a la mesa y comenzó a mover su cintura de manera muy sensual. Los chicos a su alrededor, incluido entre ellos el arrogante Steve Burnside, gritaban alentándola a continuar con aquellos movimientos. Leon observaba todo con atención, ese mismo sentimiento que le hecho enfurecer al verla beber, ahora lo hacía molestarse por todas las miradas que la chica se estaba llevando. Claire seguía bailando sin pena alguna, de un momento a otro, se llevó su mano hasta la cabeza y soltó la liga que sostenía su cabello en la tradicional coleta. Al quedar su rojiza melena libre, comenzó a zarandear su cabeza para alborotar su largo cabello; eso definitivamente le hacía lucir aún más atractiva. El meneo de su cuerpo iba de arriba abajo, no había dejado de mover la cintura desde que había comenzado; sus caderas se sincronizaban perfectamente con la música. Sherry estaba observando todo desde la segunda planta, lo que sentía ahora no era confusión por lo que veía, era molestia; estaba enfurecida por lo que Claire estaba ocasionando en las hormonas de todos los chicos que la miraban sin descaro. Bufó completamente enojada y se alejó de ahí.

Claire no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba su cabeza con aquel candelabro. En un movimiento alocado por parte de la chica, su cabeza se pegó con la gigantesca lámpara; no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para intentar sobarse, el golpe había resultado tan fuerte que sus piernas dejaron de funcionar y entonces cayó desde la mesa. Por fortuna para la Redfield menor, Leon se encontraba cerca de ahí, y gracias a sus excelentes reflejos logró atraparla antes de que terminara en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- averiguó preocupado, al tiempo que la ayudaba a reincorporarse. La chica estaba completamente atontada.

- Estoy bien.- contestó molesta, pero con aquel típico tono de voz de una persona que había tomado de más. Hizo que Leon la soltara e intentó quedarse de pie por sí misma, sin embargo, apenas el rubio la había dejado, ella se balanceó amenazando con caerse de nuevo; ese fue motivo suficiente para que el chico la volviera a sostener.

- No estás bien. Ven. - sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar con ella entre sus brazos hasta la salida; necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Le preocupaba el golpe que Claire se había llevado a la cabeza, esperaba que no tuviera alguna contusión o algo por el estilo, ese aspecto en la chica le hacía pensar que realmente estaba mal.

- Sólo tengo que recostarme. - sugirió la chica.

- Ajá, si te acuestas te dormirás. - advirtió.

- Dormir es divertido. - rió y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Ese golpe al día siguiente le dolería terrible.

- No si tienes contusión. - la sostenía con mucho cuidado por la cintura. Juntos se acercaron hasta una banca justo a la entrada de la gran residencia.- Ven, siéntate.- la hizo sentarse suavemente.

- Oye, necesito hablar contigo.- un molesto Jake Muller, se acercó hasta la pareja; tomó el brazo del rubio con algo de rudeza para atraer su atención.

- Espera, no puedo ahora.- en otro momento, hubiera golpeado a aquel estúpido por la manera en que lo tomó, pero su mayor preocupación estaba ahora sobre la chica de cabello rojizo.

- ¿Puedes darme sólo un segundo?- pidió un poco más tranquilo. Notó el mal aspecto de la prima de Sherry, imaginaba que por eso Leon parecía preocupado, pero su situación era más importante en ese momento. - Escucha, todo esto se acabó.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confuso. No dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja, ella seguía tomando su cabeza y haciendo gestos de dolor.

- Nunca me ha querido a mí, siempre se trató de Steve. - confesó resignado.

- Jake, ¿te gusta ella?- inquirió serio; Jake ante aquella pregunta quedó confundido.

- Sí.

- ¿Vale por tanto problema?- insistió con el mismo tono de voz.

- Yo creía que sí, pero ya no estoy…

- Muy bien, ¿lo vale o no lo vale?- le miró directamente. Jamás había aconsejado a nadie, ese no era su estilo, pero la cara que tenía Jake le preocupaba; no podía creer que un estúpido como Burnside estuviera causando tales reacciones.- Para empezar, Steve no es tan hombre como tú, y segundo, no dejes que nunca nadie te diga que no mereces lo que quieres.- dijo seguro de sí mismo. El hijo del empresario le escuchaba con atención y sopesaba muy bien cada una de las palabras.- ¡Ve por ella! - alentó el rubio. En ese instante, Claire iba a caer de nueva cuenta, así que Leon se acercó rápidamente para impedir aquello. La tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos, y comenzaron a caminar alejándose del resto.

El heredero de Albert Wesker se quedó en la misma posición; jamás habría imaginado que un sujeto como Leon Kennedy tuviera aquella filosofía. Había mucho que conocer sobre el chico rudo de la escuela. Las palabras dichas por el rubio, de alguna manera lo habían motivado a no dejar la lucha de lado.

….

Ya habían hablado por más de media hora, sin embargo, el tiempo no parecía avanzar a su alrededor. Ambos se habían perdido en el otro. Esa conversación tomaba mayor sentido a cada momento; anécdotas graciosas, momentos incómodos, todo lo confesaban sin darse cuenta de la confianza que estaban poniéndose el uno al otro.

Chris ahora sí podía asegurar que la sonrisa de la castaña era lo más hermoso que había visto; su risa era melodiosa, comenzaba a perder la razón. Esa chica estaba demostrando ser muy interesante, no era como la mayoría de mujeres que sólo se preocupaban por lucir bien delante de él; ella era natural, no estaba interesada por actuar como el resto de las féminas. Jill podía sentirse de la misma forma, no era lo mismo ver a un Chris apurado por llegar al trabajo, que uno que estaba completamente relajado a las afueras de su casa. Jamás imaginó que el chico que conoció fuera de la oficina de la loca Belikova, fuera tan

Chris no lo pudo soportar más, no podía culpar al poco alcohol que bebió; si había un culpable, ese era ella; ella era la responsable de que ahora no pensara en otra cosa más que en rozar sus labios con los suyos. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había dicho era la causa de que ahora estuviera deseando besarla. Jill lo miraba atentamente, estaba recargada sobre el barandal de la escalera; ya podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro. El castaño no dejaba de mirar hacia sus labios, sabía que ella hacía lo mismo, ya no había nada que pensar en ese momento.

El resto del mundo dejó de existir, no había mayor ruido que sus respiraciones sincronizadas. Acariciaron lentamente sus labios; el Redfield mayor disfrutaba de la suavidad de sus labios. Empujó su lengua un poco, ella accedió de inmediato; ¡ella lo estaba aceptando! Sus lenguas estaban en un baile bien acompasando. El chico llevó una de sus manos hasta la suave piel de su mejilla; aquel ósculo se profundizaba más a cada segundo.

La de orbes color azul había olvidado todo en el transcurso de esos segundos; no quería que eso se terminara, pero como si alguien le hubiese arrojado agua fría por la espalda, recordó a quién estaba besando; ¡por dios! Era el hermano de Claire. Se alejó abruptamente ante la sorprendida mirada de Chris. Eso no podía continuar, se levantó de inmediato un tanto temblorosa, él la imitó rápidamente. Estaba preocupado, pues ella lucía desconcertada.

- Lo siento, yo…- se abrazó a sí misma y frotó sus brazos.-…es tarde, tengo que irme.- se despidió, cualquiera que la haya visto, pensaría que estaba huyendo de aquel joven.

Chris no sabía cómo sentirse, jamás debió actuar de esa manera_, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?_ Se castigó mentalmente; no debió precipitarse de tal manera, quizás se había asustado por su iniciativa. La chica ya se había alejado en su auto, ya no había forma de detenerla y pedirle disculpas.

….

Leon se había alejado en compañía de la ebria Claire, caminó cargándola con cierta dificultad hasta detenerse en una pequeña plaza en frente de la casa de los Ashford, tenía experiencia con las borracheras y como tal, sabía que lo mejor era tomar aire y alejarse de los espacios cerrados.

- Esto es tan indecoroso – masculló la jovencita, el arrastre de las letras en sus palabras dejaban en evidencia su poca tolerancia frente el alcohol.

- Sólo tú puedes usar palabras rebuscadas estando borracha – musitó sonriendo, no iba a negar que Claire le resultaba más simpática estando en ese estado, la soltó un poco para comprobar si podía mantenerse por sus propios medios, pero la pelirroja volvió a caerse de rodillas en pleno césped, con resignación la levantó, definitivamente dependía de él.

- No lo creo – habló divertida al tiempo en que su compañero la terminaba de levantar – ¿por qué haces esto? - Cuestionó encontrando un leve momento de lucidez. Leon tragó saliva pesadamente, ni él sabía con certeza porqué lo hacía.

- Porque ya te dije que puedes tener una contusión – explicó sosteniéndola por ambas manos. La de los orbes aguamarina entrecerró sus ojos viéndolo con desconfianza.

- De igual modo no te importaría si me muero.

- Claro que si – replicó formulando una risa ladeada.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió seria, realmente necesitaba saber si era importante o no, pese a que no estaba en su sano juicio, comprendía muy bien que la manera en que Leon la estaba cuidando podría significar algo más serio, tal vez todo este tiempo lo juzgó mal, él se veía sincero como una buena persona, un hombre de buenas intenciones... Miró las manos de de ambos entrelazadas y percibió una sensación extraña recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

- Porque tendría que conseguir otra chica que me pusiera atención y estuviese dispuesta a darme una oportunidad.

- Pues ninguna otra lo haría – debatió con ademán de molestarlo, cerró sus ojos al captar el dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba. Kennedy la observó con un gesto tierno en la cara, esa niña nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

- ¿Ves?, eso necesito – puntualizó pensativo, ella lo miró sin comprender -… ¿quién requiere de afecto cuando se puede tener odio ciego?

Claire le dedicó una sonrisa, pues si Leon estaba maravillado con la pelirroja, para la fémina la situación no variaba mucho, si bien antes había tenido experiencias románticas, ninguno de los tipejos con los que había salido estaba consiguiendo lo que ese muchacho con reputación de delincuente hacía, se estaba ganando su confianza y de manera muy bien merecida. El dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte, se llevó una mano a la zona afectada.

- Sólo…sólo deja que me siente unos momentos – solicitó adolorida.

- Está bien – accedió. Caminaron lentamente hasta un par de columpios ubicados en el centro del área verde, la muchacha tomó asiento primero, estaba agotada nunca antes había gastado tanta energía con un simple baile. El rubio se detuvo y se quedó admirando las estrellas del cielo durante unos segundos. Sin embargo su relajo no duró gran tiempo, el cuerpo semidespierto de la Redfield perdió completamente el equilibrio y su espalda se fue de manera abrupta hacia atrás, pero por fortuna Leon y sus reflejos aún continuaban en pie y exitosamente frenó la inminente caída – ¡Oh mierda – dejó salir aliviado, por poco y pensó que la chica se daría un golpe peor que el anterior, la volvió a sentar mientras escuchaba la sonora carcajada traviesa que la pelirroja liberaba. Un poco más tranquilo tomó asiento en el columpio adyacente.

- ¿Por qué te venció? – preguntó con determinación, la chica rebelde dejó de reír.

- ¿Quién?

- Steve – respondió con obviedad. El joven de apellido Kennedy sabía muy bien sobre la rivalidad de la pelirroja y el idiota engreído, aunque como todos, no conocía el motivo del odio existente entre ese par.

- Es un hijo de puta, lo detesto.

- Vengarse bebiendo whisky es una buena manera de liberar tu rabia – la alentó, los dos rieron enfocando sus miradas en el paisaje.

- Sí, ya sabes lo que dicen… – recargó su cabeza a un costado de las cadenas que sostenían el asiento del juego infantil en donde permanecían sentados, quiso seguir hablando, pero el sueño y el efecto del whisky presente en su organismo la vencieron por completo.

-No, ¿qué es lo que dicen? – persistió el chico, debía mantenerla entretenida no quería que cayera rendida ante su borrachera, esperó la respuesta de ella por unos segundos, pero al instante de mirarla comprobó que ya no estaba consciente. Se alarmó y velozmente se puso de pie, posó sus manos sobre las mejillas femeninas – No, no, no, Claire ¡despierta, mírame! – Le dio unas leves palmadas -¡Escúchame, abre tus ojos! – continuó con preocupación, la Redfield menor levantó sus parpados utilizando todo su empeño por permanecer despierta. Lo observó en silencio sin articular ningún monosílabo, la noche no era tan mala teniendo a ese muchacho como compañía.

-Tus ojos son tan azules, me gustan… – expresó en un murmullo, Leon sonrió, eso era épico, la pelirroja poco cariñosa le estaba diciendo un elogio; definitivamente conquistar a Claire Redfield era el trabajo más agradable que había realizado en su vida, y sinceramente no sabía si lo estaba haciendo precisamente por el dinero implicado. Se miraron fijamente mientras se perdían en las iris del otro, sus manos nuevamente estaban entrelazadas, parecía una escena romántica perfecta, pero abruptamente Claire bajó su cabeza y vomitó todo lo ingerido durante la fiesta.

El rubio llevó su mano hasta el cabello que aún seguía suelto en la cabeza de la joven, la acarició con delicadeza, por ahora se quedaría con ella hasta que se recompusiera… ya habría tiempo para volverse melosos.

_**Holaaa (Vidian & Ary)**_

_**Estábamos un poco tristes con los resultados del cap anterior, pero al recibir los lindos reviews que nos han llegado en estos últimos días nos inspiramos y trajimos hoy este capítulo. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!**_

_**Anamariaeugenia, Yuna – Tidus – Love, felix ramos, M Bidden, claireredfield1, NelielTu7 (bienvenida!), Renila y Kyome – Chan ( bienvenida y gracias por comentar todos los caps)**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	6. Sucesos Inesperados

_**10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti**_

_**By: Vidian & Ary Valentine.**_

_**Capítulo VI: Sucesos Inesperados**_.

- No creo que deberíamos irnos – Espetó Ashley Graham cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho, la rubia que la estaba escuchando le dedicó una mirada fulminante que provocó silenciarla de manera reflejo.

Llevaban paradas en el jardín de la casa de los Ashford por una considerable cantidad de minutos, ambas amigas de cabellera lacia y rubia esperaban que Claire y su amigo el "delincuente" se aparecieran pronto por ahí, Sherry quería marcharse cuanto antes de ese alboroto y sin su estúpida prima ebria no podía hacerlo. Su suerte era muy miserable aquel día…podría apostar su vida a que nunca más tendría permiso para asistir a una fiesta de ese tipo, a causa de Steve, su noche se había arruinado y ella de forma egoísta arruinó la de Jake, el muchacho no merecía el desprecio que le dedicó, lo trató con la punta de su zapato, lo humilló y lo usó… _¿Qué estaría pensando ahora de ella?_, tragó saliva pesadamente, de seguro la respuesta no serían palabras lindas. Suspiró cansada, todo había salido mal, demasiado mal a su parecer; ya no podía revertirlo, el daño al hijo de Wesker estaba hecho y definitivamente Steve no era el hombre perfecto que imaginaba. La única conclusión que podía sacar de lo anterior es que era una inepta de magnitudes considerables.

- Chicas, algunos de nosotros iremos a casa de Luis Sera – aquella era la reconocible voz del pelirrojo más popular del bachillerato, la de apellido Birkin puso los ojos en blanco sin ni siquiera mirarle. Ashley en cambio, lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa coqueta. Steve captó una actitud extraña en la jovencita que mantenía despierto su interés, no entendía qué andaba mal con Sherry, pasó su mano en la estrecha cintura de la muchacha con intenciones de atraer su atención, sin embargo ella sólo dio un respingo incómoda por el contacto, frunció el ceño preocupado. – ¿Estás lista? – insistió de todos modos, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder lo avanzado, debía tenerla en su cama cómo fuese.

- Lo siento, debo estar en casa dentro de unos veinte minutos – le informó, Burnside quitó su mano del cuerpo femenino con evidente molestia, _¿quién diablos se creía para rechazarlo? _

- Yo puedo quedarme más tiempo – interfirió Ashley, las cejas de Steve se alzaron con sorpresa, las de su amiga se fruncieron manifestando la incredulidad que sentía al oírla, las contempló divertido preguntándose internamente si la flamante hija de un político no era más que una arpía trepadora, la jovencita de orbes almendrados esbozaba la más cínica de las sonrisas. Dirigió sus pupilas a la esbelta figura de Sherry.

- ¿Otra oportunidad? – inició mirándola amenazante, la aludida se mantuvo indiferente y no volteó en ningún momento a verle.

- No puedo, rayos… ¡Qué lastima! – masculló con ironía, esta vez el pelirrojo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza agregando como nota mental que ese desaire lo pagaría muy caro. Su cerebro era incapaz de procesar el desprecio de un ser inferior a él económicamente, no podía dar crédito a tal insolencia.

- Es una gran pena – liberó Ashley, el tinte burlón en sus palabras podía ser visto desde un rascacielos, Steve Burnside admiró a la chica en cuestión, su cuerpo no estaba nada mal siendo objetivo, podría desahogar su instinto masculino allí por ahora y más adelante volver a la prima menor de Claire.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – inquirió sin indagarlo demás, la chica de aspecto perfecto ensanchó su sonrisa formando una expresión triunfal.

- Claro – aceptó entusiasmada, Sherry enarcó una ceja, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño, estaba ofendida y se sentía horriblemente traicionada.

- ¡Ashley! – Exclamó perpleja al tiempo en que su supuesto galán rodeaba por los hombros a su ex - mejor amiga. Abrió la boca impactada sin creer lo que estaba presenciando.

- Lo siento, Birkin… tú no quisiste ir…

Sin más palabras, la custodiada por Chris se quedó admirando como su compañero se llevaba a quien consideraba su confidente, debió aceptar que Ashley Graham siempre estuvo con ella por interés en acercarse a la gente popular, bufó con resignación.

- Zorra – espetó quedándose inerte y totalmente sola.

No captó que a su espalda venía aproximándose un desanimado Jake. El de orbes grisáceos caminaba con la cabeza gacha y se vislumbraba notoriamente molesto. Levantó la mirada hallando a una inestable rubia parada en medio del jardín que ya comenzaba a vaciarse de los asistentes del evento social.

- ¿Te diviertes aún? – comentó con sarcasmo mientras pasaba cerca de ella, sin embargo no se detuvo y continuó su travesía de largo. Si Sherry había sido capaz de tratarlo como a un perro callejero, _¿por qué no habría de hacer lo mismo?,_ de igual manera… nunca volvería a mirarla como la dulce chica pura que lo traía maravillado.

La rubiecita parpadeó reiteradas veces un tanto pasmada, _¿le había hablado en tono sarcástico?_, reaccionó no muy sonriente al petulante comentario.

- Claro, no me ves la sonrisa en el rostro. – Refutó usando el mismo tono, el joven detuvo sus pasos, por un momento Sherry creyó que se giraría y le dedicaría los respectivos insultos que se merecía por tratarlo mal, pero Jake Wesker Muller permaneció en su lugar simplemente escuchándola. La culpa nuevamente la inundó, descendió la vista apenada – Oye, Jake… - su voz volvió a oírse dulce y sumisa - ¿podrías llevarme a casa?, Claire desapareció con Leon y yo…por favor – rogó escuchándose sumamente afligida.

El chico inspiró hondo, _¿sería capaz de decirle que no y mandarla literalmente al diablo?_

….

Al cabo de una hora, consiguió que Claire dejase los vómitos y en cierto modo los mareos, la chica estaba más tranquila y su salud un poco mejor, aparentemente la borrachera había bajado su intensidad, por lo que sin estudiárselo mucho, se introdujo en la casa de Alfred Ashford, cogió la chaqueta de cuero de su acompañante y se llevó a la Redfield lo antes posible de allí.

Faltaban unas pocas calles para llegar al hogar de la pelirroja y sinceramente se sentía muy aliviado de traerla consigo, ver a la chica en ese estado le resultaba sumamente tierno, era agradable la sensación de vulnerabilidad que ella comenzaba a manifestar, sabía que se hacía la dura con todo el mundo, pero era más que evidente que Claire Redfield estaba sumamente lastimada, lo cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto, se podría decir que a estas alturas de la noche incluso le profesaba cariño. Juntó el entrecejo al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, quizás él también había bebido mucho.

Su único propósito debía ser el de llevarla hasta su hogar, dejarla ahí sana y salva, más no el hecho de interesarse de sobremanera en ella y _¿qué diablos pretendía intentando comprenderla?_, eso no estaba bien… definitivamente no. Se tensó al percibir que el agarre que ejercía Claire en su cintura se hacía más profundo y posesivo, los brazos delgados de la joven no se despegaban de su talle y la sensación se tornaba alucinante.

- ¡Esto es lo que quiero! – manifestó la pelirroja en tono decido y alegre, Leon no evitó su extrañeza ante la oración, tampoco quería malinterpretarla y llevarla a otro plano.

- ¡¿Qué?! – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, en verdad se sentía confuso. El rugido de la motocicleta impedía que hablaran en fonación baja.

- ¡Eso! - aclaró la muchacha sin descender el volumen de su voz, quitó uno de sus brazos del abdomen del rubio y apuntó con su dedo la radio de la moto, el objeto emitía una de sus tantas canciones favoritas. Kennedy comprendió la intencionalidad de sus palabras al instante.

- ¿Una banda? – inquirió esbozando una sonrisa, Claire rodó los ojos ante la pregunta obvia y nuevamente posó su brazo en donde estaba antes, lo que volvió a provocar un intenso calor en el pecho de su compañero de clases.

- No, ¿cómo crees? – Musitó utilizando la mordacidad al hablar - Instalar estereos en las motocicletas es lo que anhelo – secundó sin dejar la ironía, Leon liberó un bufido, esa chica aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para tomarle el pelo, aunque admitía que era interesante charlar con alguien tan sarcástica como él. – Sí, quiero formar una banda, siempre lo he querido, de seguro a Chris le encantará la idea – masculló con sinceridad, pero en evidencia el comentario respecto a su hermano tenía más profundidad y una dosis interpretativa de por medio.

El joven minorizó la marcha del medio de trasporte, la Harley Davidson lentamente se detuvo, puso su pie derecho en el asfalto para equilibrar la moto y permitir que Claire descendiera de ella, ésta volvió a cuestionarse _¿Desde cuándo era tan caballeroso?_, bajó y rápidamente se quitó el casco de la cabeza, sacudió su larga cabellera rojiza para dejar el artefacto protector en el asiento trasero, Leon apagó el motor imitando la acción de su nueva amiga, ambos sonrieron al ver el fastuoso hogar de los Redfield delante de sí, habían llegado a la meta. Para sorpresa de él, la de orbes aguamarina no tenía intenciones de entrar a su casa, se posicionó delante suyo mirándolo inquisidoramente.

- No pensé que le pidieras permiso a tu hermano para todo, eres decidida, ¡vamos! si quieres cantar o tocar guitarra deberías hacerlo y ya – dijo Leon retomando el rumbo de su platica, la hermana de Chris sonrió como si hubiese oído un chiste cruel.

- Así que ahora crees conocerme…

- En eso estoy.

El silencio se apoderó de los dos una vez más, esas charlas nunca eran cómodas, el de ojos azulados lo sabía, pero al parecer Claire tenía intenciones de desahogarse. La joven mujer se abrazó a si misma en un intento de establecer su temperatura corporal. Leon sintió el impulso de rodearla en un abrazo, pero se resistió de hacerlo, no era prudente, nada bueno obtendría haciéndolo, con toda su fuerza de voluntad permaneció estoico delante de ella.

- Lo único que la gente sabe de mi es que soy agresiva, me miran con miedo… nadie se toma la molestia de intentar conocerme. – levantó sus iris posándolas en el cielo estrellado. – Se quedan con la opinión colectiva y te juzgan sin saber quién eres realmente – él asintió con comprensión.

- Te entiendo, mi reputación no es muy diferente. – Se observaron sin articular ningún sonido, y por la forma en que Claire lo contemplaba, sabía que su opinión respecto a él estaba variando en serio, lo estaba viendo como una persona normal, no como el delincuente inculto que todos creían que era, no lo veía con miedo, desprecio o rabia como en otras ocasiones, lo veía con respeto y confianza, como alguien digno de tratar. Carraspeó incómodo y optó por cambiar un poco el tema – ¿Tu hermano es… es tan estricto como todo el mundo dice? – inquirió nervioso.

- No, él sólo quiere que yo sea diferente – se echó el largo cabello hacia atrás - alguien que no soy… quiere controlar mi vida. – Prosiguió con hastío – Y no sé si lo hace por miedo a perderme o porque sencillamente no tolera mi personalidad.

- ¿Quiere que seas como…?

- Sherry – se le adelantó fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Ah… la rubiecita, ya veo…- Claire se mordió el labio reprimiendo sus ganas de continuar sincerándose. – No quiero ser ofensivo, y pese a que todos quieren ligarse a tu prima, yo creo que carece de interés, está hueca… es una chica realmente banal – ella liberó una pequeña carcajada ante la argumentación de Leon, estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, nunca creyó que en ese chico que solía ignorar todas las reprendas de sus maestros encontraría tanto apoyo e interés. _¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?_, Kennedy era precisamente todo lo que necesitaba en su solitaria vida. Eran totalmente opuestos y al mismo tiempo iguales, el complemento perfecto.

- ¿Sabes? No eres tan horrible como creí – una risa débil fue la respuesta del joven, la pelirroja dio un paso reduciendo la distancia entre ambos, peligrosamente comenzaron acercarse al rostro del otro, se miraron ardiendo por unirse de una maldita vez, la vista de Leon se detuvo en los labios femeninos, _"demonios_", pensó angustiado, quería tomarle el rostro y apoderarse de su boca, pero no estaba bien, no era correcto, prometió no hacerle daño ni aprovecharse y … Claire cerró sus ojos dispuesta a terminar por completo con la tensión, sin embargo no recibió la unión de los labios masculinos, abrió sus orbes para encontrarse con el rostro de Leon viendo en dirección contraria, demostrando en evidencia su rechazo al inminente ósculo.

- Creo que… mejor en otra ocasión – argumentó siendo incapaz de mirarla a la cara, se sentía miserable y muy estúpido.

La Redfield lo observó abrumada sin ocultar lo mucho que le dolía su reacción, la furia se dibujó en sus facciones, nadie jugaba con ella de esa manera, le dedicó una última mirada intimidante antes de alejarse sumamente enrabiada.

No estaba segura de qué había pasado o cuál fue el error, sólo sabía que jamás caería en los juegos de un imbécil inmaduro, no otra vez…

…

Presionó el volante con vehemencia, mientras se maldecía internamente por ser tan débil ante la mujer que iba sentada a su lado, la chica no decía absolutamente nada, no le explicaba el porqué de su actuar y él ilusamente accedía a llevarla hasta su casa como un reverendo idiota… el más grande del mundo sin exagerar.

Detuvo el vehiculo en la entrada del hogar de los Redfield, quitó las llaves y puso el freno esperando que Sherry iniciara el diálogo pendiente, pero no ocurría, la rubia desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad aún sin abrir su boca. Suspiró con cansancio girándose un poco para encararla, esta vez no la dejaría ir tan fácil, antes lo iba escuchar.

- Nunca te interesé yo ¿verdad? – siseó apretando con rabia el pequeño llavero entre sus palmas. La ocupante del asiento del copiloto se removió en su posición, no tenía idea de qué responderle, ya no podía arruinar más la situación así que se limitó a sonreír con desasosiego simulando estar serena al cuestionamiento.

- Claro que si – contestó sin atreverse a mirarlo fijamente.

- No es cierto – replicó negando con la cabeza.

La jovencita se sintió como una basura consigo misma, por primera vez en todo el trascurso del trayecto lo miró, la expresión de desilusión en el semblante del pelirrojo atravesó su corazón dolorosamente.

-Yo… en realidad yo…

- ¡Sherry, sólo tenias que decirlo! – La interrumpió harto de escucharla mentir, la prima de Claire se calló sin protestar - ¿siempre eres tan egoísta? – le recriminó, la de apellido Birkin bajó la mirada avergonzada, en cierto modo se esperaba esas palabras, pero vaya que le estaban doliendo, por el simple motivo de ser ciertas, asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose el ser más patético del universo, era una egoísta y debía aceptarlo. Creyó que el chico detendría su discurso, pero éste prosiguió. – El que seas linda no te da derecho de tratar mal a los demás… me gustabas, sabes, en serio… - Sherry lo miró sorprendida, ahora era Jake quien no se atrevía a verla a los ojos. – Te defendí cuando te llamaron engreída y banal, te ayudé cuando me pediste que lo hiciera y…aprendí francés solo por ti, para hablar una miserable hora diaria contigo ¿y dime para qué?, no obtuve nada, solo humillaciones, jugaste conmi… -

No supo la razón, ni el impulso, simplemente lo hizo, la de orbes azules tomó la mejilla de Jake con su mano, no le dejó tiempo de reaccionar, el hijo del empresario detuvo su sermón ante el contacto, la fémina acortó la mínima distancia que los separaba propinándole un beso en los labios, la unión de sus bocas partió siendo tímida, pero a los pocos segundos se adaptaron al otro, Jake la tomó por la nuca profundizando la acción, la joven ladeó la cabeza dándole acceso a una mejor exploración, sus lenguas no demoraron en encontrarse y acariciarse placenteramente. Se separaron respirando agitados y sin despegarse la mirada de encima, Sherry llevó su mano hasta la manija de la puerta y salió rápidamente del automóvil, él la siguió con sus pupilas… aún no reaccionaba, la joven se volteó otorgándole una mirada fugaz, regresó su vista al frente y esbozó una sonrisa de picardía. Debía admitirlo, era el mejor beso de su vida.

Jake Wesker tragó saliva, era sin duda la mejor manera en que alguien lo había hecho callar, sonrió triunfante.

- Esto está recién empezando – murmuró poniendo en marcha el vehiculo.

….

Sherry estaba en el comedor desayunando un poco de cereal antes de irse a la escuela. La fiesta del viernes había sido un completo asco para ella; Ashley terminó mostrándose como lo que realmente era: una maldita traidora. No obstante, lo que había ocurrido con Jake dentro del auto, le hacía pensar que después de todo, había valido la pena asistir a la residencia de los gemelos Ashford. Aún no podía creer que se atrevió a besar al hijo del empresario Wesker, pero sin duda no se arrepentía de ello. Dejó sus cavilaciones de lado cuando Claire apareció en el comedor, parecía llevar prisa en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

La pelirroja se encaminó directo al refrigerador y lo abrió esperando encontrar aunque sea un poco de jugo. No tenía ninguna intención de sentarse a desayunar junto a su prima como si de una familia feliz se tratara. Lo único que le hacía falta para mantenerse en pie en ese momento, era beber algo. Por suerte aún quedaba zumo de naranja dentro de una botella, y sin importarle que Sherry estuviera mirándola atentamente, dirigió la boquilla de la botella hasta su boca y se tomó de un sólo trago todo el contenido. La rubia hizo un mohín de desagrado al ver la escena.

- Vaya, si que mi primita dio todo un espectáculo el viernes.- murmuró sarcásticamente, llevándose una cucharada más de cereal a la boca. No había mencionado nada durante el fin de semana, eso sería meter en problemas a la pelirroja con Chris; porque aunque Claire aún no era de su completo agrado, había decidido ir a la fiesta y gracias a ello, ella también había podido acudir. Le debía ese favor.

- Sólo cierra la boca. - contestó con fastidio. Observó el envase ahora vacío y lo llevó directo hasta el cesto de la basura.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta bailar sobre las mesas con canciones de Britney Spears? - ironizó tratando de sonar curiosa. Ver a su prima bailando con ese tipo de música, le había dado la herramienta perfecta para usarla contra la pelirroja. - Tendrás que enseñarme algunos pasos, primita. - continuó con su diversión.

Claire la fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo, no dijo nada en absoluto; ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir. Simplemente salió de la casa, no sin antes azotar la puerta con dureza. Sherry ante el potente sonido, dio un pequeño brinco sorprendida.

Estaba molesta con absolutamente todo. Primero fue el estúpido de Steve irritándola la noche del viernes, luego estaba el idiota de Leon del cual prefería no acordarse; Sherry también le había molestado, pero extrañamente no estaba tan molesta con ella. Su prima había mantenido la boca cerrada durante el fin de semana; por un momento había creído que ella le contaría todo a Chris, pero para su completa sorpresa, ella no le había fastidiado con eso hasta esa mañana. No tenía intenciones de saber por qué la muñequita no había dicho nada al respecto, pero lo agradecía en silencio. Que Chris no se enterara de lo sucedido, le evitó un extenso sermón y gritos que no iban a llevarlos a nada.

….

Estaba recargada sobre su casillero, sosteniendo algunos libros sobre su pecho; sus cavilaciones estaban tomando el control total en ella, se encontraba ajena al resto del mundo. No podía seguir con eso. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro. El sólo recordar lo que había sucedido el viernes con el hermano mayor de su única amiga, le volteaba el mundo de cabeza. Ya no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto; estaba enojada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía estúpida.

Haber salido prácticamente huyendo de la presencia de Chris, no hacía más que hacerla sentir como una tonta, aunque también estaba consciente de que eso había sido lo más sensato en ese momento; era todo un conjunto de emociones que no hacían más que confundirla. Suspiró pesadamente, aún estaba el asunto de Claire, ella era su amiga, y no sabía si era correcto poner los ojos sobre su hermano.

Se había salido de clases con la excusa de que no se sentía bien, y no estaba mintiendo en mucho. Pensar en Chris Redfield le estaba trayendo serios problemas a su psique. Tenía que arreglar eso cuanto antes; las cosas no podían continuar así. Era importante que hablara con él, debía dejarle en claro que lo ocurrido el viernes no podía volver a repetirse; los dos tendrían que olvidar aquel evento.

"_sólo tienes que ir hasta su casa y solucionar todo de una vez por todas"_- se alentaba así misma interiormente. La batalla mental que llevaba a cabo en esos momentos, sólo iba a provocar que perdiera la razón. En momentos parecía dispuesta a dirigirse hasta el hogar de los Redfield para poner fin a todo, pero luego recordaba a aquel atractivo hombre con sus labios sobre los suyos, y rechazaba de inmediato aquella idea.

"_¡Ya basta, deja de ser una maldita cobarde, tú no eres así!"_- se regañó a sí misma. No quiso batallar más con ello, ahora que parecía estar dispuesta, tenía que actuar rápido y eficaz. Se giró sobre su propio eje, abrió su casillero e introdujo los libros que llevaba en sus manos. Una vez que había cerrado aquel pequeño cubículo que fungía como su espacio personal en el instituto, se fue directo al estacionamiento.

Arrancó su auto y el destino ya sólo era uno. Su malestar emocional se acabaría ese mismo día, o moriría en el intento.

….

La clase con el profesor Krauser estaba por comenzar. Al adentrarse al aula de clase, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros tenían sus ojos sobre ella; era bastante lógico luego de lo ocurrido el viernes.

- Claire, linda…has danzado como nadie. - comentó coqueto uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Claire le miró sin emoción alguna. Los comentarios de todos esos mediocres le tenían sin cuidado, de hecho lucía bastante tranquila en ese momento. No dejaría que Leon imaginara que ella se estaba muriendo por el rechazo que había recibido de su parte; lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Claire, estuviste realmente maravillosa. - habló Steve cerca de ella, imitando algunos pasos de baile para molestarla. Claire solamente se dejó caer en su asiento y siguió ignorando las miradas y los comentarios que se formaron a partir de su bochornoso baile. Viviría arrepentida el resto de su vida, y no precisamente por bailar, sino por el tipo de música que utilizó para hacerlo.

- No es que me importe, pero ¿cómo pasaron su fin de semana? - comenzó Krauser con su clase.

- No sé…mejor que nos lo diga Claire. - Una vez más, el petulante Steve Burnside hacía uso máximo de sus comentarios idiotas para intentar hacer reír al resto de sus compañeros.

- Si no vas a decir que te han puesto una golpiza, no me interesa saberlo. - La seriedad en las palabras del enorme Jack Krauser, lograron que el chico pelirrojo cerrara la boca. El profesor más temido del bachillerato era toda una eminencia en dejar callados a sus alumnos; sobre todos si se trataba de adolescentes como Steve. - Muy bien, ahora abran su libro en la página setenta, soneto ciento cuarenta y uno.- Indicó, al tiempo que él mismo abría su libro. - Escuchen con atención.

El profesor de apellido Krauser, aclaró un poco su garganta antes de comenzar a recitar a su manera, aquel soneto.

_No quisiera mirarte nada más, _

_para ellos esto es un gran error, _

_pero por dentro yo quisiera saber _

_cuánto amor en ti puede caber. _

Claire miró sorprendida al enorme profesor. Jamás habría imaginado que un tipo que con sólo la apariencia causaba temor, fuera tan sensible a la hora de recitar un soneto creado por el mismo. Realmente parecía un poeta experimentado, todo lo había declamado de tal manera que terminó sorprendiendo a toda la clase.

- Ahora… Shakespeare era un gran personaje, como ya lo hemos visto. Es por eso que quiero que escriban su versión de este soneto. - Habló, paseándose por una de las filas del salón. La mayoría de los alumnos al escuchar su próxima tarea, comenzaron a refutar. Por su parte, Claire levantó la mano animada a participar. El profesor aun estando de espaldas al salón, ya sabía que cierta pelirroja intentaba dar su opinión, así que no hubo necesidad alguna de girarse para saberlo. - Sí, puedes decirnos tu opinión como siempre, Claire. - dijo cansado.

-¿Usaremos el modo pentámetro? - preguntó emocionada.

- ¿No vas a pelear por esto? - cuestionó incrédulo; se giró sorprendido para dirigirse directamente a la chica de orbes color aguamarina. La pelirroja únicamente se encogió de hombros, esa le parecía la mejor tarea que le habían dejado hasta ahora, no entendía la actitud de su profesor.

- No, es una tarea muy buena. - confesó entusiasta. Sin embargo, no esperaba que el temido profesor se sintiera como el objeto de su burla. Ella no mentía, realmente quería hacer esa tarea, pero el profesor Krauser se rió por el "nuevo" comportamiento de ella.

- ¿Te burlas de mí, eh? - sonrió irónico. Ni esa jovencita ni nadie le verían la cara de idiota; jamás iba a permitir que una niñata sarcástica se burlara de él.

- No, en serio esto me gusta.

- ¡Largo de mi clase! - exigió sumamente molesto.

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó sin entender nada.

- ¡Largo! - repitió con más fuerza.

Claire tomó sus cosas un tanto desconcertada por lo sucedido, guardó todo en su bolso bajo la mirada de toda la clase; ninguno se atrevía a hacer comentarios al respecto, eso sólo lograría ganarse un castigo similar al de la menor de los Redfield. La chica, bastante confundida, salió de ahí rápidamente.

- Gracias, profesor. - por supuesto, un comentario fuera de lugar por parte de Steve no podía faltar.

- ¡Cállate!

….

Chris estaba cansado, las cosas en la empresa siempre terminaban siendo agotadoras. Y aunque aún no terminaba su jornada laboral, agradecía ese valioso tiempo de descanso, que por fortuna le daban cuando su hermana y prima estaban lejos en el bachillerato. La hora de comida, era tiempo que él utilizaba para ir a su casa y reposar un poco sobre el sofá. Era una rutina bastante satisfactoria, la única que disfrutaba en su extenuante vida. Sólo llegaba, se sacaba los zapatos y se arrojaba en el sillón sin importarle absolutamente nada. Podía estar bastante tranquilo durante una hora y media, y sin los gritos de Claire y Sherry, era como estar en el paraíso por ese lapso de tiempo.

La castaña de orbes color azul, ya estaba, una vez más, frente al domicilio de los hermanos Redfield. Durante el camino había dudado seriamente sobre si regresar a la escuela era lo mejor, pues Chris probablemente estaría trabajando; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a su objetivo. Y ahora que estaba frente a la bonita casa, podía observar con claridad el auto del hermano de Claire. No tenía otra opción, la oportunidad era perfecta para aclarar las cosas con él. Lo que seguía, era armarse de valor y caminar hasta la puerta sin que sus piernas temblaran en el proceso.

….

Svetlana Belikova iba manejando con un rumbo fijo. Su destino era algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, porque aunque su meta principal aún estaba puesta en el hermano mayor de Claire, todavía tenía otros hombres en su lista. Últimamente pensaba mucho en el multimillonario y accionista mayoritario de la empresa Umbrella Inc., Albert Wesker. El padre de Jake, no sólo resultaba ser un hombre atractivo a primera vista, sino que el tipo, además de todo, tenía múltiples cuentas bancarias que podrían resolver su vida en un chasquido. La idea sonaba bastante tentadora; pero el dinero ahora mismo, quedaba en segundo plano, el motivo principal era saber qué tipo de cosas de índole sexual, se podrían realizar con un hombre como él.

Ante aquel pensamiento, la de origen ruso se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlar su libido, que poco a poco iba desatándose. Pronto estaría frente a la residencia de los Wesker, y la excusa perfecta había sido los fondos con los que contaba el bachillerato. No consiguió que el empresario acudiera hasta el plantel escolar, no obstante, lo que obtuvo luego de haber hablado vía telefónica con el rubio más adinerado de Raccoon City, era mucho mejor. Estaba invitada a acudir hasta su domicilio, para tratar aquellos asuntos de forma discreta y profesional.

Había hecho menos tiempo en llegar que lo que había estimado durante el viaje. Ya estaba frente a la bonita, elegante y enorme residencia de Albert Wesker; vaya que el hijo del empresario sabía disimular muy bien su estatus económico, el chico realmente no aparentaba tener toda esa fortuna. Bajó del auto con mucho cuidado, pues llevaba tacones que, con un falso movimiento, podrían terminar lastimando su tobillo. Como ya era costumbre en ella, su vestimenta era una elegante pero sugerente falda color beige, que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla; una blusa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo y los tacones color crema, complementaban el atuendo. Todo estaba listo, se había preparado arduamente para estar presentable frente al multimillonario.

Se acercó hasta la estrada y sólo bastó con dar su nombre y decir que tenía cita con el señor Wesker, para que los empleados la dejaran acceder al interior. El rubio de gran fortuna, fue avisado de inmediato de la presencia de la mujer; éste no tardó en estar presente frente a ella. Sea lo que sea que esa mujer pretendía tratar, quería que lo hiciera de forma rápida.

- Señor Wesker, estoy encantada de conocerlo. - comenzó con su saludo de esa manera; la respuesta que recibió a ello, fue un sutil movimiento de cabeza.- Soy Svetlana Belikova, la consejera estudiantil del bachillerato de Raccoon city. - extendió su mano hacía él. Wesker únicamente se limitó a corresponder el gesto.

- ¿Le parece si nos damos prisa con esto? - sugirió secamente, la rubia asintió con la cabeza sin darse cuenta, aquella actitud por parte del empresario le tomó por sorpresa. Wesker no estaba para perder el tiempo con pláticas absurdas, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la empresa y esperaba que esa mujer se diera prisa. - Acompáñeme, por favor. - indicó con la mano el camino por el cual debían dirigirse. La aspirante a escritora comenzó a caminar por el lugar señalado.

….

Chris mantenía sus pupilas perdidas, viajando y recorriendo sin un propósito claro el techo de la sala de estar de su hogar, el sonido del televisor era innecesario; ni atención le dedicaba, estaba tendido en el sofá sin ánimos de mover ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo, no había sabido nada de Jill desde el día en que estúpidamente osó besarla, tampoco iba a preguntarle a su hermana menor si sabía algo de la joven, evidentemente no lo haría, sería demasiado extraño para Claire el hecho de saber que conocía personalmente a su mejor amiga y encima de todo le estaba interesando más allá que por ser una simple conocida de la familia. Arrugó la nariz exhausto y abrumado, _¿por qué tuvo que besarla?, ¿por qué con ella no podía contenerse?, ¿por qué el mundo exterior desaparecía cuando lo miraba o se sonreía?_ Y… _¿por qué no conseguía apartarla de su mente aunque fuese un segundo?_, el amor a primera vista no existía, simplemente no lo hacía, eso era fantasioso, algo de películas e infantil y por supuesto que una soberana mentira.

Debía concentrarse en su empleo, en conseguir un aumento y en evidencia un ascenso, en el futuro de Claire y Sherry, no en estupideces como su vida amorosa. Se sentó en el sillón pasando ambas manos sobre su rostro, el simple hecho de recordar que dentro de un par de horas debía regresar a la empresa lo estresaba de sobremanera. La alerta de mensaje en su teléfono móvil consiguió sacarlo de sus divagaciones, tomó con pereza el artefacto comunicativo y leyó el mensaje cuyo remitente era su compañera Jessica Sherawat.

"_Wesker está furioso, quiere las facturas cuanto antes… no me obligues a ir a buscar tu trasero"_

Lanzó un bufido y en breve tecleó su respuesta.

"_Tranquila, ya las llevo ¿podría al menos tener cinco minutos de descanso?"_

Dejó caer sin cuidado el celular sobre la mesita de centro, a veces creía que el mundo conspiraba en su contra, siempre vivía rodeado de problemas, cuando no era Wesker, era Jessica, cuando no era su trabajo era su casa, Sherry y Claire no paraban de discutir por más de dos horas y ahora podía incluir en ese paquete de estrés a Jill…

Jill…

De nuevo ella y su persistente recuerdo, ella y su adictiva sonrisa, ella y el rostro más perfecto que había visto en una chica, ella y su atractiva personalidad, la luz propia con la que solía brillar y su facultad para quererla sin conocerla en su totalidad.

- Mierda – espetó preocupado, sacarla de su cabeza sería más difícil de lo que creyó.

El timbre sonó haciendo que por inercia posara sus ojos en la puerta, lo más probable sería que su insistente compañera de labores hubiese acudido hasta su casa con claras intenciones de exigirle las condenadas facturas. Totalmente fastidiado se encaminó a la entrada sin preocuparse de que estaba descalzo, sin camisa y de seguro que con un semblante nada amigable. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad dispuesto a mandar al diablo a quien fuera que pensara en molestar e interrumpir su sagrado descanso, pero al ver a su visitante desechó de inmediato aquella decisión.

Ahí estaba Jill Valentine, apoyada sobre la pared de manera menesterosa, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos y mirándolo sumamente angustiada. Lucía tan demacrada como él y quizás por la misma razón, de todas las personas que esperaba recibir en su casa ese día, sin objetar Jill era la última en la lista, sinceramente creyó que jamás la volvería a ver. _¿No se suponía que a esa hora la joven estaba en la escuela al igual que Claire?_, en verdad no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando. La muchacha se adentró apresuradamente sin decir una miserable palabra, lo cual conseguía que la incertidumbre de Chris sólo fuera en aumento, sin más opciones cerró la puerta y se aventuró en seguirle los pasos, la castaña yacía de pie viéndolo con fijeza e intensidad, su mirada era apasionada, pero su cuerpo mostraba lo contrario, estaba tensa y temblando con desesperación.

El Redfield no sabía qué movimiento hacer a continuación, parecía temerosa y no quería acercarse y asustarla, tal vez alguien le habría hecho daño y sinceramente la idea también le aterraba. La mochila de la joven permanecía colgada en su hombro derecho, eso demostraba que no tenía intenciones de quedarse a charlar de manera extensa.

La de los orbes azulados quería gritarle que lo odiaba por provocarle todo ese mar de emociones, que lo detestaba por ser el hermano de su mejor amiga, pero el simple hecho de tenerlo al frente en esas fachas y con ese atractivo que sólo él podía hacer propio…simplemente no podía, la inhibía por completo. Su mente hizo cortocircuito, olvidó todo, la escuela, a Claire, a su maldita inseguridad y sin saber qué especie de fuerza la había dominado se abalanzó al hombre que tenía en frente rodeándole ambos brazos por el cuello y uniendo sus labios una vez más a los de él.

….

Llegaron hasta el despacho del dueño de la residencia. Era imposible no quedarse embelesado con cada rincón de ese lugar, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en esa casa, y sobraba decir que la estructura era bellísima. Los libros que se acumulaban en esa sala, le daba un aire más serio a la residencia. Con eso, podía percibir un poco de la personalidad del hombre de traje negro y sofisticado.

El padre de Jake se fue directo hasta su silla ubicada detrás de su escritorio. En cuanto se sentó, aclaró su garganta para atraer la atención de la mujer que estaba parada justo a la mitad de la habitación. Ella giró el rostro, sólo para darse cuenta que aquel apuesto hombre, le indicaba con la mano que tomara asiento en la silla colocada al otro lado de la mesa. La mujer acató sin titubear a la muda petición del rubio.

- ¿Y bien? - averiguó, en cuanto la consejera estudiantil tomó asiento frente a él.

- Soy la enviada especial para tratar asuntos referentes al bachillerato de Raccoon City. Como sabrá, el instituto y sus modificaciones dependen de fondos externos, fondos que puedan ser sustentados por empresas como la suya.- fue directamente al grano; ya que, cómo había actuado el hombre hasta ahora, sabía que era del tipo de "pocas palabras", no quería irritarlo dándole vueltas a todo. Lo que ella quería, era resultarle agradable al empresario.

El hombre de cabellera rubia atendió todo con atención; extrañamente, estaba dispuesto a solventar aquellos gastos, y la única razón de que no meditara más allá en aquella proposición, era que Jake era alumno matriculado de esa escuela. Y su primogénito merecía tener sólo lo mejor.

- Comprendo. - llevó su dedo índice hasta el puente de su nariz para acomodar sus ya conocidas gafas oscuras. - Mi empresa se hará cargo. - dijo solemne. - ¿Necesita documentos que sugieran formalidad, o prefiere que le extienda un cheque ahora mismo? - Le urgía que todo eso terminara de una vez por todas. Así que, bajo la atenta mirada de la de origen ruso, abrió un pequeño cajón de su escritorio y sacó una porta chequera negra.

Belikova meditó la propuesta. Elegir el cheque, sería lo esencial si necesitaba rapidez, pero por otro lado, si optaba por los documentos, tendría la oportunidad de verlo en otra ocasión. No hizo falta que la rusa de cabellera rubia, divagara mucho en ello; ya tenía la respuesta que terminaría beneficiándola más adelante.

- Pienso que sería conveniente los documentos. - dijo, segura de sí misma.- Como usted lo dijo, sólo para hacerlo de manera formal. - El hombre asintió a aquello, hubiera preferido que sólo tomara el trozo de papel con una buena cifra y se largara, pero él había tenido la culpa por ofrecer otra opción. Sin nada que pudiera remediar el hecho, se levantó de su lugar, con la única intención de culminar con la improvisada reunión.

- Muy bien, entonces arreglaremos eso después. - dio un par de pasos para quedar a un lado de su escritorio. - Mi asistente le llamará para establecer el día y la hora en que se llevará acabo el papeleo. ¿Algo más?

- Creo que eso es todo. - habló, tomando su bolso y poniéndose de pie delicadamente. Tener al apuesto empresario recargado sobre su escritorio, esperando a que ella saliera de ahí, le había resultado una postura bastante atractiva. No estaba segura de estar siendo discreta, pero sus orbes ya hacían un satisfactorio recorrido por el cuerpo de él. Siendo sincera con ella misma, poco le importaba que el rubio hubiera notado su nada prudente mirada.

Y efectivamente, el padre de Jake Wesker, ya se había dado cuenta de aquel camino que habían seguido los ojos de la fémina. Un tanto desconcertado por ello, enarcó la ceja intentando encontrar una explicación razonable a su estúpida inspección. Pero antes de que pudiera hallar la respuesta, la aventurada mujer se abalanzó sobre él, empujándolo de lleno a su escritorio.

Atónito por el atrevido gesto, se quedó inerte en su actual postura. La mujer estaba intentando acercar sus labios hasta los suyos, afortunadamente, los reflejos del de apellido Wesker, habían aparecido en el momento preciso y la sostuvo por los brazos intentando alejarla de él.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No sea tímido, Wesker. - insistió, con un ápice de sensualidad en su voz.

- Le sugiero que se aleje ahora mismo. - exigió con dureza. Aquella actitud de adolescente idiota por parte de la consejera, estaba por colmarlo; no sería correcto empujar a la mujer con fuerza, porque aunque fuera considerado un hijo de puta por la mayoría de sus empleados, el pegarle a una mujer aún no entraba en sus planes. Por otro lado, si ella seguía con esa actitud, tendría que considerar nuevamente la idea de hacer uso de su fuerza.

- Estoy segura de que quiere esto. - Su cuerpo seguía empujando el del rubio contra el escritorio; con una mano intentaba tomarlo por detrás del cuello, y la otra se había ido directamente hasta su blusa para comenzar a desabotonarla.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?! - el sonoro ruido de la puerta abriéndose, junto con la estridente voz de Excella Gionne exigiendo respuesta, hicieron eco en el estudio del dueño de la residencia. El accionista mayoritario de Umbrella Inc, no había reparado en la presencia de su actual esposa, lo único de lo que fue consciente, fue del fuerte empujón que le dio a la osada mujer y que logró que se fuera directo al suelo. - Albert, ¿me puedes explicar qué sucede aquí? - demandó nuevamente. El aludido, al fin dirigió su atención a la mujer que no se cansaba de gritar tanto como sus pulmones lo permitían.

La rubia se tapó rápidamente al darse cuenta de la furia de la recién llegada. Wesker, no tenía ninguna intención de dar explicaciones al comportamiento de animal en celo por parte de la de apellido Belikova. Él simplemente se giró para tomar la porta chequera que seguía sobre el escritorio, tomó un lapicero de tinta negra y comenzó a escribir algunas cifras sobre el pequeño trozo de papel. La heredera de los Gionne, se quedó petrificada en su lugar, viendo como la tipa se ponía en pie.

- Ahora, manténgase alejada. - extendió el cheque a la rubia. A la aspirante a escritora, no le hizo falta preguntar nada, por ese simple gesto del rubio, supo que no quería tener que tratar nuevamente con ella. Sin replica, tomó el cheque en sus manos y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí, ignorando por completo la presencia de la otra fémina.

- ¿Y encima le pagas?- preguntó incrédula, acercándose al que tomaba el título de su marido.

- ¡Cállate! - exclamó molesto. Sin importarle que Excella estuviera muriendo de rabia, la esquivó totalmente sólo para salir de ahí, con la sangre acumulada en la cabeza. La de prominentes atributos, pataleó cual niña pequeña haciendo berrinche, no podía creer que su esposo tuviera ese tipo de diversión.

….

El beso era demandante, agresivo, incluso violento, percibió como su labio inferior se hinchaba ante la mordida que estaba recibiendo de parte de la chica, sus lenguas ahora se estaban entrelazando de manera alucinante e increíblemente agradable, no era necesario tomar aire, no había que pensar las razones…simplemente se debía continuar y disfrutar.

Chris la tomo por la cintura con afán de sostenerla, los besos impulsivos y frenéticos que compartían comenzaban a desestabilizar el equilibrio de ambos, sin separar el nexo de sus bocas se desplazaron en cualquier dirección, chocando con la mesa de centro en el proceso, botaron todo lo que ésta contenía, luego impactaron con la dura muralla de la sala en la zona cercana a la chimenea, estaban embelezados y no les importaba detenerse a mirar el caos que sus caricias y demostraciones físicas provocaban.

Se separaron brevemente para deshacerse de la mochila de la joven, aventándola despreocupadamente al suelo, Jill se mordió el labio al tiempo en que su pecho bajaba y subía de manera demasiado rápido a su gusto, pero qué más daba…podría morir en ese instante de un paro cardiaco y se sentiría la persona más feliz del planeta, no le interesaba que el resto creyera que era una ilusa, una niña tonta que caía fácilmente frente a un chico exitoso y atractivo, no importaba…lo amaba, y deseaba estar de manera intima junto a él. Las manos masculinas cayeron con plena libertad en sus caderas, la tomó con delicadeza para acercarla estratégicamente a su abdomen, dirigió su mano a la nuca de Jill, la cual quiso decir algo, pero sus labios la atraparon de nueva cuenta impidiéndole hablar.

Sentir la presión que ejercían aquellos senos sobre la piel de sus pectorales provocaba que cada vez sus deseos por tomarla y hacerle el amor allí mismo aumentaran, posó su mano en la mejilla tenuemente sonroja de la muchacha y por su mirada contrariada comprendió lo que sospechaba. Era inexperta, y como tal, entendía la irrefutable confusión que la de ojos azules debería estarse debatiendo de manera mental. Acomodó el cabello castaño, lacio y desordenado detrás de la oreja izquierda de la joven, la contempló unos instantes, siendo sincero no le interesaba saber si Jill había estado o no con otros hombres, su único objetivo era que ella se sintiera bien y sin presiones de realizar algo de lo cual no estuviese cien por ciento segura.

Valentine captó el autocontrol del hermano de su amiga, con eso supo que se había percatado de su poca experiencia sexual, se sintió avergonzada, pero alejó esa actitud de forma veloz, no era una niñata y sabía muy bien lo que quería y hacía. Cerró sus parpados y lo besó brevemente, Chris le correspondió de la misma manera, juntaron sus frentes transmitiendo todo el calor de sus deseosos cuerpos.

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó sin abrir sus ojos.

- Nunca antes lo había estado tanto…

La voz de Jill no dejaba espacio a represalias, inspiró un poco de aire procurando no desenfrenarse, volvió a mirarla a los ojos para asegurarse de la reciente veracidad de aquella afirmación que la jovencita había dado. La castaña sonreía con satisfacción y tranquilidad. No titubeó más y buscó con sus dedos la blusa que la cubría, levantó con lentitud la prenda con claro ademán de quitarla de en medio, la fémina alzó sus brazos ayudándole a terminar con dicha acción. Mientras el Redfield dejaba caer entre sus manos la blusa de tela delgada, Jill tomó la iniciativa quitándose por sí misma el brasier de encaje, Chris tragó saliva admirándola desnuda desde la cintura hacia arriba, definitivamente nunca había estado con una mujer tan hermosa como ella, contenerse de actuar como animal en celo no iba ser tan fácil.

Redujo la poca distancia que los separaba, ya no existía nada, ese sería su despegue del mundo, su viaje a otra galaxia, sólo era Jill y él, nadie más, absolutamente nadie más…sus labios se rozaron y se acariciaron de diferentes maneras, el castaño notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias que esas manos inocentes le iban propinando, su sangre parecía acumularse excesivamente en su entrepierna, la estudiante no demoró en percatarse de la respuesta favorable que estaba generando en él, con decisión bajó su mano hasta detenerse en la ya evidente erección, la presionó sutilmente sintiendo en su cuello como la respiración del joven empresario se tornaba más pesada y agitada. Chris masajeó uno de sus pechos provocándole una extraña corriente en la espalda, la mano masculina se almodaba sin problemas en el seno de la joven, aún mantenía el rostro enterrado cerca de la oreja de Jill, aprovechó su postura para mordisquear su lóbulo haciendo que la chica arqueara su espalda y masajeara con más ímpetu su hombría. Lo miró con cierta duda cuando él tomó su pequeña mano apartándola de su actual tarea, se cuestionó si realmente había hecho algo mal, pero se sorprendió cuando comenzó a conducirla hasta las escaleras.

Subieron todos los peldaños hasta adentrarse por un extenso pasillo, Chris se detuvo frente a una puerta al fondo de éste y giró sobre su eje para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa perspicaz en el rostro.

- Creo que necesitamos un lugar más cómodo – explicó mientras habría la puerta de su habitación, la muchacha formó una risa de complicidad al tiempo en que se le acercaba de manera sensual, la recibió tomándola por las mejillas besándola con lujuria y anhelo, sus labios se fundieron en el otro, cada tacto en la piel ajena lo hacía del mismo modo, la empujó despacio para conducirla hasta detenerse a los pies de la cama, afirmó la espalda de Jill con su brazo dejándola recostada en el colchón, procurando no aplastarla en ningún momento.

Estuvieron varios minutos explorándose y terminando de desvestirse, los besos ya no eran simplemente eso, la pasión había aumentado considerablemente, ahora eran mordiscos y las caricias leves arañazos. Jill para ser primeriza no se lo estaba tomando como algo nuevo, cosa que la dejó pasmada incluso a ella, simplemente Christopher Redfield despertaba lo que parecía estar más escondido en su ser.

Acariciaba con lentitud el cabello oscuro de su amante, lo desordenaba e incrustaba sus uñas con fiereza cada vez que la lengua de él recorría lugares de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Succionó uno de sus pezones y a la vez dirigió una de sus extremidades hasta ubicarla en los labios entreabiertos de la chica, Jill respondió a eso lamiendo uno de sus dedos dentro de su boca, de pronto liberó un gemido espontáneo, la mano de Chris se había apoderado sin piedad del sitio más sensible en la zona baja de su abdomen, se estremeció desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, un escalofrío la embriagó; ahora no podía detener ese sonido lastimero que brotaba desde el fondo de su garganta y a cada movimiento experto que ese hombre realizaba en su punto débil gritaba aún más fuerte, dos de los dedos masculinos se hundieron dentro de su húmeda cavidad, los introdujo y los sacó repetidas veces, se aferró a las colchas de la cama, creyendo que en cualquier momento se desvanecería de placer.

Los orbes del Redfield mayor se situaron en los de su chica, sonrió satisfecho al ver la intensidad y el brillo especial con los cueles ella lo miraba, Jill Valentine no tenía idea de lo perfecta que era. Le separó un poco las piernas y acomodó tranquilamente su rostro en medio de éstas, sin previo aviso tocó con su boca y lengua los gloriosos pliegues de la mojada entrada de su tesoro, lamió el néctar que brotaba de allí, sin piedad, sin contemplación… el cuerpo de la joven manifestó un pequeño temblor y a la par liberó el alarido más alto de la jornada pasional hasta el momento, el orgasmo la inundó dejando en su esencia una de las mejores sensaciones de toda su vida.

Se estabilizó lentamente sentándose en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de su amante, la chica sonrió de lado con un ápice de malicia, se desplazó para arrimarse a Chris con astucia.

- Aún no se ha terminado – siseó, se vieron atentamente durante unos segundos, estando desnudos, solos, entregándose al otro, no podría ser mejor, sencillamente no. Los labios de ambos yacían inflamados, el color de sus pieles estaba más vivo que nunca. Serían uno solo y nadie refutaría o impediría aquello.

La castaña se traslado hasta quedar próxima a su miembro, se lamió el labio experimentando el incontrolable apetito que tenía por probar mucho más de él, pero estaba segura que sólo Chris conseguía provocarle tales impulsos, realizó un camino de besos en el torso bien trabajado del hermano de su amiga, era asombroso lo mucho que se podía disfrutar del contacto con otro, ese hombre la enloquecía con creces y sin limites aparentes, lamió con la punta de su lengua cada uno de sus músculos hasta detenerse en su masculinidad. Sintió los brazos de Chris rodearla por los hombros, obligándola a levantarse de su postura.

- No es necesario – susurró sin soltarla, Jill frunció el ceño aturdida, más todos sus pensamientos se disiparon al percibir los besos que depositaba en la sensible piel de su cuello. – Hoy quiero que disfrutes tú, más adelante podemos experimentar más – la muchacha entendió a lo que se refería y lo besó en agradecimiento, la estaba tratando con cuidado, brindándole espacio y sobre todo siendo paciente, de seguro hombres como él estaban en peligro de extinción y no estaba dispuesta dejarlo ir.

No se percató en que instancia la había dejado debajo de sí, pero ansiaba más que nunca perderse en su interior e iniciar el vaivén placentero de unidad. La dureza de su virilidad chocaba tortuosamente contra las piernas blanquecinas de la hermosa jovencita que mantenía a su disposición lo iba a terminar por matar, ese momento no era para ninguno de los dos un vulgar encuentro sexual pasajero y furtivo, era el pase y el inicio de una relación que sabían no sería fácil, pero estaban dispuestos a correr todos los riesgos.

Acarició su rostro indicándole con su mirada lo que sucedería a continuación, ella sonrió con fragilidad, ansiaba la consumación del acto tanto como él. Se besaron con profundidad, dirigió con sumo cuidado su miembro hasta la intimidad de Jill, puso todo su ahínco en ser sutil incluso delicado, lo que menos quería era dañarla…rozó con lentitud la unión de sus genitales, pero el sentir la humedad y el exquisito calor de aquel agradable lugar le costó contenerse de no arremeterla de una sola vez, se introdujo poco a poco permitiendo que el cuerpo de la chica se adaptase al de él, para su sorpresa ella no gesticulaba en ningún momento alguna mueca de dolor, sino todo lo contrario, en vista de que la dilatación vaginal estaba a su favor decidió aventurarse a ir más allá, la embistió con más extensión, ambos gimieron en voz audiblemente alta, Jill mordió su hombro, pero el dolor que sentía rápidamente comenzó a transformarse en goce. Se afirmó de la fornida espalda dispuesta recibir todo lo que quería entregarle, Chris salió y entró en ella con lentitud, el majestuoso filtro femenino demoro poco tiempo en acoplarse a su tamaño, lo que permitió que disfrutase por más tiempo la excitación y la dicha de alojarse en su interior. A medida que aumentaron el ritmo, la joven enredó sus largas y torneadas piernas en la cadera del Redfield, también clavó sus uñas en su espalda, quería sentirlo y memorizar el paso que estaba dejando en su camino.

Aquel movimiento activó aún más su vesania, el saber que la castaña lo disfrutaba tanto como él lo hacía, lo embriagaba de orgullo y conformidad, siempre iba estar presente en el paso de niña a mujer de Jill Valentine, y sinceramente no podía estar más feliz por ello. Aceleró su cometido, los corazones de ambos latían con potencia y el sudor bañaba cada rincón de sus anatomías, no supieron cuánto tiempo más continuaron uniéndose y juntándose como el rompecabezas perfecto, no obstante, la fuerte sacudida involuntaria que aquejó a Jill fue la cúspide para arrastrar consigo al tan aclamado clímax, se dejó ir dentro de ella viviendo en su propia atmosfera, sólo esa maravillosa joven de ojos azules y él, nada más a su alrededor. Se besaron en señal de sellar el efímero momento, pero en sus memorias definitivamente sería eterno.

Jill fue la primera en abrir sus ojos una vez el ósculo fue finalizado, pero no pudo evitar que éstos se abrieran desmesuradamente al advertir la presencia de una impactada, inerte y perturbada Claire observando toda la escena en silencio, abrió la boca con intenciones de darle alguna explicación, pero era inútil, no conseguía armar ninguna oración coherente. Chris frunció el ceño al notar que de repente el rostro de Jill se tornó tan blanco como el papel y veía con fijeza un punto de la habitación, se volteó mirando en la misma dirección que ella quedándose tan helado como las dos féminas ocupantes del cuarto lo estaban.

_**Holaaa (Vidian & Ary)**_

_**Chicos, tenemos una noticia que darles: desafortunadamente, tenemos que terminar con el fic…ahhhh ¿qué dijeron? Jajaja, No, nada de eso. La noticia es que…cha cha chan… después de terminar con 10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti, y de darle vueltas al asunto, hemos decidido que haremos otro fic con colección de one-shot's basado en el actual fic Nos dimos cuenta de que esta adaptación fue bien recibida, y queremos seguirles dando más de esa fantástica historia. Así que… ¿Quién está con nosotras? **_

_**Bueno, bueno. Luego de la noticia, no nos queda más que agradecer por todo el apoyo que hemos recibido de cada uno de ustedes. **_

_**SooL2900: Hola. Muchísimas gracias por ese hermoso review, sin duda nos has motivado a continuar con este maravilloso fic. Esperamos que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Amamos tu comentario, tanto como tú amas el fic. **_

_**Yuna-Tidus-Love: Hola, muchísimas gracias por mantenerte fiel al fic. Nos alegra y mucho contar con tu apoyo. Esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado a todos ustedes. Nos leemos pronto. **_

_**anamariaeugenia: Holis, Jajajaja, nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, sobre todo por el apoyo que nos has brindado desde el comienzo de esta aventura. **_

_**NelielTu7: Jajajaja, sí, Claire se pasó un poco de copas. Bueno, agradecemos muchísimo todo el apoyo, y nos alegra demasiado que el fic te guste. Nos leemos pronto. **_

_**Stacy Adler: Mami Mire! Hola, te extrañamos mucho. Jajaja, pero no te preocupes por los "reviuses", nos basta con el sólo hecho de saber que te gusta nuestro fic. Muchísimas gracias. Oh, esperamos que este capítulo te haya gustado, sobre todo porque hay: "INTENSIDAD" xD**_

_**AguxRedfield: ¡Hola y Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Agradecemos infinitamente tu opinión. Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto. **_

_**felix ramos: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente con el fic, nos has apoyado desde el primer momento y lo agradecemos demasiado. Esperamos hayas disfrutado este Valenfield. **_

_**Maca Revil: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le has dado a este fic. Sin duda agradecemos tu valiosa opinión. Esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo.**_

_**Sarah Hudson: Holis. Aww, nos encanta que te guste tanto el fic. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, y por esos comentarios que siempre nos elevan el ánimo. Esperamos que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. **_

_**M. Bidden: Hola…Primero que nada, te agradecemos mucho por aquel mensaje alentador, lograste animarnos bastante. Ahora, agradecemos mucho por el apoyo que le has dado al fic desde el principio, y por todos esos reviews maravillosos. **_

_**zaeaurora: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU BIEN FUNDAMENTADO REVIEW! **_

_**Gabyedro: ¡Hola! Nos alegra mucho que te hayas aventurado a leer y que te haya gustado; gracias por ese lindo review, nos motivas a continuar con esto. Esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo en los próximos capítulos. Nos leemos pronto. **_


	7. No Puedo Quitar Mis Ojos De Ti

_**10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti**_

_**By: Vidian & Ary Valentine.**_

_**Capítulo VII: No Puedo Quitar Mis Ojos De Ti.**_

Se sentía confusa consigo misma. Ese extraño sentimiento de fastidio no la había abandonado desde que ese idiota de Leon la había rechazado en su totalidad. Ese chico que valía su fama gracias a su reputación de delincuente, la había dejado parada esperando como idiota a juntar sus labios con los suyos. Una parte de ella le decía que se estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda, pero otra, la cual se encargaba de mantenerla irritada, no era otra más que su estúpido orgullo. Se sentía humillada, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado confundiendo las verdaderas intenciones del de apellido Kennedy, y eso le hacía sentir estúpida; no dejaba de pensar que él nunca había tenido intenciones de ser nada más que un simple amigo.

- ¡Claire! - detrás de ella, llamó la conocida voz de su amiga.

La de cabello rojizo no evitó poner los ojos en blanco. No detuvo su paso, sin embargo, sabía que la castaña ya estaba siguiendo su camino. Sinceramente había dejado el tema de ella y su hermano de lado, odiaba hacer eso, porque en lugar de prestar atención a ese par, le estaba dando todo su tiempo al idiota de Leon. Aunque por otro lado, agradecía no estarle dando vueltas a la escena bochornosa en la que se encontró a su hermano mayor y su única amiga; sólo de recordarlo volvían esas nauseas a ella. No fue nada agradable encontrarlos en aquella situación.

_Seguramente era una broma, o una pesadilla, sí, eso era… una maldita pesadilla. _

_Sus piernas no parecían querer reaccionar, no le respondían y lo único que anhelaba en ese instante de su existencia era correr de aquel cuarto, huir y no verles por un buen periodo de tiempo, pero no podía, su esqueleto permanecía congelado y su mente era incapaz de no traumarse ante la imagen que estaba presenciando hace unos cuantos segundos. _

_¿Chris y Jill teniendo relaciones sexuales en su casa?, ni lo más recóndito de su mente lo hubiese imaginado, no podía ser verdad._

_Los ojos azules de Jill la miraban con tristeza y vergüenza, en general, estaban bañados de diferentes emociones al igual que los de su hermano._

_¿Cómo había sucedido?, ¿por qué ellos? ¿por qué se sentía traicionada?_

_Al momento en que su amiga le había platicado sobre su supuesto príncipe azul, nunca imaginó que el chico en cuestión fuera ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Chris. No le proporcionó la atención que quizás debió brindarle a la castaña cuando se lo comentó por chat, ahora se maldecía por no hacerlo. Bajó la mirada deseaba gritar de rabia, y no sólo en contra de ellos, sino por lo sucedido en su vida últimamente. Todo parecía ir de mal en peor._

_Chris y Jill cubrieron sus cuerpos desnudos con lo primero que hallaron cercano a sus manos, cuando quisieron explicar la situación, la muchacha ya no se encontraba en la estancia._

_Su respiración era agitada, su corazón latía con frenesí, como si fuese a desencajarse de su pecho en cualquier momento, la adrenalina corría con ahínco por cada rincón de su sangre, tardó varios segundos en volver a enfocar su vista en Jill, Claire les había visto y nada bueno saldría del reciente descubrimiento. La mente de Valentine no podía unir razonamientos coherentes, descendió su mirada deseando escapar de esa casa cuanto antes, se sentó al borde de la cama cogiendo parte de sus prendas, sin decir nada comenzó a vestirse, el Redfield la observó con detenimiento sabiendo que debía hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella._

_- Jill, ella lo entenderá…_

_No podía advertir su rostro con claridad, únicamente podía visualizar su perfil, en el cual se veía con claridad el enfado de la joven. La recientemente nombrada se volteó al tiempo en se ponía de pie._

_- Nos vemos – fue todo lo que respondió. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se encaminó a las escaleras, aún debía recoger el resto de sus ropas que reposaban en el suelo de la sala, y por sobre todo, debía escapar de la vergüenza que sentía ante su amiga Claire. _

….

- Claire, para, necesito hablar contigo. - jadeó un poco. Se colocó delante de ella para impedir que continuara. Claire le miró con indiferencia y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba lo que ella tenía que decir. Jill se petrificó en su lugar; no había esperado que la hermana del chico con el que había perdido la virginidad, la esperara paciente por su excusa. Tal vez había considerado que la pelirroja la ignoraría y que jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra

- Así que todo este tiempo se trató de mi hermano. - Comenzó ella ya que la castaña no parecía tener la intención de continuar. La hija de Dick recordó en ese instante las pláticas por chat que había tenido con Claire; en ellas le decía que había conocido a un tipo bastante atractivo.

- No sabía que era tu hermano.

- ¿Ah no? - murmuró sarcástica. - ¿Lo supiste hasta que estaban revolcándose en la cama? ¿Chris te dijo que era mi hermano entre gemidos? - se fingió incrédula. Jill ante la reacción de su amiga, no hizo más que abrir la boca; se sintió herida con aquellas palabras. - ¡Por favor, no soy idiota! - habló nuevamente. Vio con atención la mirada dolida que le dedicaba su amiga, pero sinceramente no estaba de humor para tocar ese tema; únicamente la esquivó y trató de continuar con su ruta.

- Lo lamento. - Susurró, pero Claire sí fue capaz de escuchar su casi inaudible voz excusándose. Se giró para encararla.

- ¿Sabes qué? - con clara irritación, se acercó nuevamente a ella. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente intentando calmarse.- No, Jill, no me importa lo que hagan tú y Chris, por mí pueden seguir haciendo lo que les plazca.- trató de sonar tranquila. - Es tarde, tengo que irme. - se despidió de ella y luego se marchó.

Jill no había quedado conforme con ello. Era bastante claro que su pelirroja amiga estaba más que molesta con ella y con su hermano; la conocía y sabía que esa indiferencia con que le había hablado, continuaría por un largo tiempo entre ellas. No sería insistente, eso sólo lograría que la chica más ruda de la escuela, se terminara exasperando y mandándola al diablo sin contemplaciones. Le daría tiempo, y esperaría que su enojo pronto sucumbiera. A partir de ese momento, no sabía lo qué pasaría entre ella y Chris Redfield.

….

Parados frente a los casilleros, se encontraban Jake y Piers charlando y riendo por algo que había ocurrido en su clase anterior. Era extraño que el hijo del famoso empresario hubiera creado tal lazo de amistad con un sujeto como el de apellido Nivans. Sus antiguas amistades, eran de personalidades muy alejadas de la que poseía el encargado de audiovisuales. Piers había sido el primer chico que le dirigió la palabra, y a partir de ese momento parecían ser inseparables, algo que resultaba confuso hasta para él mismo. No obstante, aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes de aquel bachillerato consideraban a Piers como un completo perdedor, él podía asegurar que no lo era del todo.

Aún seguían con aquellas risas, el amigo de Jake guardaba sus cosas en el casillero, en tanto el pelirrojo, heredero de la futura fortuna Wesker, se quedaba atento mirando por lo largo del pasillo. Frente a él, iba paseando Sherry Birkin con bolso en mano y una sonrisa coqueta bastante notoria. No evitó erguirse y quedarse completamente embelesado ante la imagen que tenía en ese momento; la prima de Claire estaba siendo agradable con él.

La rubia, hija única del matrimonio Birkin, no le quitó de encima aquella mirada dulce. Sus orbes se miraron casi sin parpadear todo el tiempo que duró el recorrido de Sherry por el extenso pasillo. Una vez que ella pasó de largo tanto a Jake como a Piers, no pudo evitar dar un ligero suspiro. Jake simplemente le miró marcharse, ya podía asegurar que iba por el buen camino con la custodiada por Chris Redfield.

Se despidió de Jake mientras éste se dirigiría en busca de Kennedy, cerró su casillero luego de organizar los libros que ocuparía en su próxima clase de matemática, su mirada estaba perdida, no le agradaba la idea de ir hablar con Claire Redfield y preguntarle por qué motivo detestaba a Leon, pero Jake se veía realmente preocupado por ello, y prácticamente le rogó de rodillas para que lo hiciera en tanto él averiguaba por su cuenta, en vista de eso, Piers no se pudo negar, su amigo había avanzado muchísimo en su relación con Sherry Birkin y sería una lástima que en ese preciso instante todo se viniese abajo.

Dio un saltó sorprendido al ver a Carla Radames parada a su lado, la jovencita se plantó cercana a él sosteniendo en sus brazos sobre el pecho unos cuadernos, el castaño tragó saliva nervioso al ver como ella le sonreía con amplitud y lo miraba fijamente. _¿Estaba soñando o en serio la mujer de sus sueños lo estaba viendo con ternura?_ Sólo esperaba que no hubiese descubierto que era él quien se comunicaba con ella bajo el seudónimo de William Shakespeare, durante las últimas semanas no habían parado de hablar vía correo lo que provocaba que cada día que pasaba se enamorara aún más de ella. Carla era fantástica, y si en realidad lo había descubierto esperaba que no se asustara o creyera que era una especie de acosador virtual.

- Ho…hola – la saludó. Le era imposible no tartamudear en frente de esa hermosa chica de rasgos orientales.

- Hola – respondió tranquilamente al tiempo en que abría la puerta de su casillero, sacó un libro abriéndolo con precisión en una respectiva página y comenzó a leer unas líneas en silencio. Piers miró minuciosamente el poema que Carla leía de manera entusiasmada y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, se trasladó hacia el otro lado de la chica posando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

_-¿Quién podría reprimirse teniendo un corazón amante, si en ese corazón hub…_

- _Hubiera coraje para declarar su amor _– finalizo ella sonriendo. Adoraba cuando el muchacho declama de esa forma.

Se giró sobre su eje quedando a pocos centímetros del chico de cabellera castaña, le parecía demasiado atractivo que fuera conocedor de poesía, pero lo que la mantenía encantada, era irrefutablemente esa inocencia y pureza que podía visualizarse en sus armónicos orbes de tonalidad miel. No guardaba dudas en que Piers Nivans era el tal William Shakespeare que caballerosamente la cortejaba dejándole todas las noches un dulce poema. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir de aquel modo, tan especial, tan delicada y por sobre todo tan amada.

- Ese poema es de Matt Be…

De nuevo sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por Carla Radames, pero esta vez no precisamente por alguna mención de su parte, la muchacha descendiente de Asia lo tomó por ambas mejillas depositándole un pequeño, casto y sumamente tierno beso en los labios. El breve contacto fue increíblemente mágico para ambos, era el primer beso para Piers y definitivamente el más emotivo para la jovencita, sonrió ampliamente alejándose del lugar. El encargado del salón de audiovisuales alzó su puño en señal de triunfo.

…

Ada mantenía su mirada fija en la figura de Claire Redfield, la muchacha de cabellera rojiza permanecía en la cancha principal del bachillerato entrenando en compañía del equipo de futbol femenino. Giró un poco su cabeza para mirar a sus interlocutores, ambos muchachos tenían la vista fija en el mismo punto, sus ceños estaban levemente fruncidos y sus caras no eran las más amigables que ella les hubiese visto, resopló con fastidio y enfocó su atención en el encendedor de color plateado que mantenía en sus manos, al parecer su ex – novio no tenía intenciones de hablar, lo que indicaba que el recreo sería demasiado monótono.

Desde hace muchísimo tiempo que no veía esa expresión en el rubio, su ánimo parecía sombrío, más apagado de lo normal… no le agradaba en lo absoluto verlo así a causa de lo acontecido con la Redfield, pero era un riesgo que él había tomado, conquistar a una chica por dinero no le saldría barato a nivel emocional y Ada por su parte no podía hacer nada más por ayudarlo. Leon le relató que fue incapaz de besarla, y no precisamente por su estado de ebriedad, si no lo hizo fue por miedo a no desligarse, su vínculo sólo era parte de un estratégico plan, no un lazo inquebrantable y sincero…definitivamente sería injusto para la jovencita rebelde enterarse que era un objeto en todo el asunto.

Jake estaba sentado junto a ellos en una de las tantas galerías observando con hastío el entrenamiento de fútbol, no entendía por qué razón Leon se negaba a invitar a Claire a una cita, apenas hace unas pocas noches atrás les había visto muy unidos, hasta pensaba que hacían una linda pareja, pero por supuesto que prefería no aportar esa opinión, de todos modos le traía sumamente intrigado ese enfriamiento en la relación de ese par de muchachos difíciles. Le aterraba que ahora que todo parecía marchar perfecto con Sherry no pudiese verla más por culpa de que la complicada prima de ésta no quisiera salir. No podía permitir que Leon se alejara o se hartara de llevar a cabo sus intereses, era el único capaz de conseguir que esa fiera se domara. Mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad, el silencio formado entre los tres era insoportable y necesitaba una explicación por el problema en cuestión.

- ¿Pero qué demonios le has hecho? – inquirió con desesperación, la falta de palabras le había superado y soltó la interrogante antes de meditarla.

- Nada – contestó secamente sin apartar la vista de Claire. – Habría estado demasiado ebria como para recordarlo, simplemente no me quise aprovechar – complemento posando sus ojos en él, Jake alzó una ceja perplejo.

Si su sentido de intuición estaba en lo correcto, _¿acaso Leon había rechazado estar con Claire Redfield?_, no podía dar crédito a tal idea, muchísimos hombres hubiesen deseado concretar lo que él rechazó y presumir por ello. Sinceramente no creía que el muchacho más temido del bachillerato, que poseía una extraña reputación y una serie de mitos urbanos tras su espalda fuese tan sensible, noble y humanitario. Sí, su padre tenía mucha razón, no debía juzgar sin conocer ni hablar sin saber, era una pésima combinación.

- Pero… ¿qué importaba?, el plan iba de maravilla…

Las facciones de Leon Kennedy se endurecieron abruptamente, el hijo de Albert Wesker supo que había dicho un comentario estúpido y muy egoísta, en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en las emociones que pudiese sentir el de orbes azulados al estar cerca de Claire. No obstante, aquello no era de su incumbencia.

- ¿Y de verdad te sigue importando? – Le cuestionó aún enojado - creí que Sherry ya no te interesaba.

- No obtienen nada discutiendo como imbéciles – intervino la de rasgos orientales, de inmediato los hombres la observaron abrumados. – Deben buscar solucionar este lío. La chica está despechada y una mujer dolida es lo peor que puede existir en este patético mundo. – Ambos la contemplaban atentos y sin interrumpir – sinceramente creo que Leon hizo lo correcto al no besarla, ahora, el error que está cometiendo es no acercarse a ella y explicarle el motivo del rechazo.

Analizaron en silencio las recientes palabras de Ada Wong, si una fémina les estaba explicando el cómo solucionar un problema con una de su mismo sexo, pues no debían titubear en retomar el plan y hacerle caso, los consejos de la ex pareja de Kennedy siempre resultaban efectivos, esta vez debía ser igual, por el bien de todos, debían funcionar.

- Es cierto, lo mejor es que hables con ella. – musitó el pelirrojo.

- Ya no tiene caso, no veo el motivo para hacerlo, me dijiste en la fiesta que todo se había acabado y…

- Sherry si me importa – interrumpió, tanto Ada como Leon lo observaron sin entender. – Ella y yo estamos bien, avanzando a paso lento, pero seguros.

Piers Nivans atravesó toda la pista atlética de los corredores, a medida que se cruzaba en el camino de éstos, fue victima de varios empujones e insultos, interrumpirlos en su entrenamiento de rutina no era una idea inteligente, menos cuando estaban saltando vallas, parecían estresados y agredían al primer idiota que les daba motivos para hacerlo. Al llegar a la respectiva posición en la cual se encontraban sus compañeros tomó una bocanada de aire y se quedó mirándolos un tanto conmocionado.

-¡Me besó!, acabo de recibir mi primer beso – expresó incrédulo, Leon sonrió de oreja a oreja por primera vez durante el día, Jake también esbozó una risa con picardía, ellos entendían perfectamente bien a quien se refería el chico.

-¿Quién? – indagó Ada con interés, a diferencia de los jóvenes ella no entendía de qué hablaba el nerd más popular de su escuela.

- Tu hermana – respondió con simpleza, Ada separó sus labios demostrando lo desconcertada que se sentía al oír esa respuesta, juntó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

- No, eso es imposible, mi hermana ni siquiera te conoce, ¿verdad chicos? – La fémina les echó un breve vistazo, sin embargo el rubio y Jake permanecieron sin articular ningún vocablo, tragó saliva con pesadez y devolvió su mirada a Nivans – Oh mierda ¿Carla y tú...? – el joven asintió. – Diablos, cada día está peor…

-¿En dónde te besó? – curioseó Leon alzando las cejas, obviamente su pregunta no tenía nada de puritana, el doble sentido de su frase podría captarse sin problemas, hasta una religiosa fanática lo hubiese hecho. El hijo del empresario soltó una carcajada, conociendo a Piers sabría que no había entendido que en realidad Kennedy preguntaba _"¿En qué parte del cuerpo te besó?"_. La de cabello corto se cruzó de brazos ofendida, no se llevaba de maravilla con su hermana gemela, pero aún así le molestaba que la incluyeran en sus charlas cargadas de testosterona.

- En el pasillo, junto a su casillero – contestó con inocencia, Ada bufó mirándolo con desdén, no podía entender cómo es que Carla salía con él. Leon y Jake abrieron sus bocas impactados por su nivel de ingenuidad, no le dieron más importancia, el muchacho de orbes color miel era un caso perdido, de todos modos se alegraban de que hubiese dado su primer beso.

-¿Qué dijo Claire? – investigó el de cabellera rapada.

- Ah si – sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado regresando a la realidad, debía informarles lo que había hablado con la hermana menor de Chris. - Ella dijo que le odia con el ardor de mil soles – argumentó posando sus pupilas en Leon, éste lo fulmino con la vista, sus dichos no eran para nada alentadores. – ¿Qué? es una cita textual de tu chica – aclaró levantando sus hombros despreocupado, Ada rió con burla, el ñoño ese se las traía después de todo.

- Gracias, Nivans, es algo realmente reconfortante de oír. – habló con sarcasmo, descendió su mirada decepcionado de sí mismo. Todo lo hizo para protegerla y ahora resultaba que lo odiaba con el ardor de mil soles, _¿Quién iba a entenderla?_ – Mujeres – siseó.

- Tranquilos, ella solo necesita un día para calmarse.

Al instante en que Jake terminó aquella frase esperanzadora, el balón de futbol cayó violentamente a ellos, por fortuna Leon y él consiguieron esquivarlo, buscaron con la vista al responsable y no evitaron sorprenderse de ver a Claire mirándolos estremecedoramente desde su lugar, su furia e instinto asesino podrían espantar al mismísimo Hulk, intercambiaron una mirada con preocupación, ese pelotazo no había sido más que una advertencia de su parte.

- Puede que necesite dos días – concluyó el rubio.

….

Aquel juego ya no le desagradaba tanto al pelirrojo, si bien estaba dando gran parte de su dinero en ello, el rubio lograba que fuera una buena inversión. Luego de ver los favorables resultados que Leon había alcanzado para la fiesta de los Ashford, no iba a negar que el muchacho con fama de delincuente, había trabajado de forma eficaz con la fierecilla. Ya no le importaba la cantidad que aportara al de apellido Kennedy, si él seguía haciendo lo suyo, se lo recompensaría con grandes cantidades, justo como la cantidad que estaba por ofrecerle en esos momentos.

- Toma. - Con aquel petulante tono de voz que sólo Steve Burnside era capaz de utilizar, le extendió un par de billetes de cien dólares al chico frente a él. - Esto debe bastar para las flores, el traje y todo. Sólo asegúrate de que vaya -luego de que Leon tomara el dinero que le ofrecía, le dio un par de palmadas sobre el brazo izquierdo, satisfecho de que aceptara el trato.

- Escucha, estoy harto de tu juego - dijo, al tiempo que le regresaba los billetes verdes. Ya no quería seguir con eso, estaba jugando con fuego y él mejor que nadie, sabía que estaba cediendo a las llamas. Burnside se asombró por el reciente rechazo a su oferta, la cantidad que le había propuesto era bastante buena, no entendía qué iba mal con eso.

- Oye, espera. - No estaba dispuesto a que ese tipo echara todo por la borda, no cuando había obtenido lo que muchos no se atrevían a hacer por temor a la pelirroja. - ¿Estás harto? - sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón la cartera que portaba mucho más de aquellos billetes. Abrió la cartera y tomó un billete más de cien dólares, antes de entregárselo a Leon, miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los viera; estaban justo en el pasillo de los casilleros, no debían arriesgarse demasiado. - Que sean trescientos entonces - mostró los tres billetes frente al rubio.

El joven con mala reputación dentro del bachillerato, tragó saliva y pasó su mano izquierda por su cabello hasta llegar a la nuca. Podía sentirse fácilmente tentado a la proposición del pelirrojo, aún tenía deudas que saldar; sin embargo, lo que estaba haciendo era completamente deshonesto. Quería estar con Claire, el tiempo que pasaba con ella realmente era agradable, aún no sabía muy bien el porqué de eso, pero si de algo podía estar seguro, es que no estaría con ella sólo porque un imbécil con dinero le pagaba por hacerlo; Claire era una chica diferente, y se sentía cómodo estando a su lado sin la necesidad de que alguien le facilitara billetes.

Steve seguía esperando respuesta por parte del rubio. Estaba meditándolo demasiado y eso le preocupaba de alguna forma. Leon no pudo soportarlo, sabía que necesitaba ese maldito dinero, quizás ya no del todo para solventar sus gastos, pero sí podría utilizar buena parte de ello para enmendar sus errores con la pelirroja. No tuvo más opción, simplemente tomó el dinero de las manos de Steve y con eso selló el trato. Burnside se alejó de ahí bastante contento, ya no tendría de qué preocuparse para el baile; Sherry iría con él.

….

El profesor Downing era el encargado de la educación física en el plantel, quizás ese era el único docente a quien medianamente podía soportar. Una de las clases preferidas por Sherry, era precisamente la que tenía en ese instante, la clase de tiro con arco. Ella junto con sus demás compañeras, eran instruidas en ese momento por el profesor de cabellos grises. La concentración era esencial si querían acertar en el blanco, y sorpresivamente hasta para ella misma, le encantaba ensimismarse para acertar en su objetivo. Sostenía el arco hacía enfrente con la mano izquierda, mientras que su diestra se encargaba de sujetar la flecha hacía atrás, estaba en la postura perfecta, sólo bastaba ubicar bien la dirección que llevaría su largo dardo.

- Hola, cupido. - la conocida voz de Steve Burnside, se hizo presente en esa pequeña parte del estadio de fútbol que utilizaban para entrenar. Sherry ante la presencia del pelirrojo y su muy _oportuna_ llegada, suspiró pesadamente pero sin dejar de mirar su objetivo.

- Hola, Steve. - contestó indiferente. Lo único que ella quería era dar en el blanco, eso y que Steve se largara con su pedante personalidad. Desde lo ocurrido en la fiesta, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de la clase de persona que era ese muchacho pelirrojo, ya no sentía ganas de estar a su lado.

- Te concentras demasiado para esta clase. - Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado izquierdo. La custodiada por Chris Redfield, se giró exasperada por la reciente intromisión; aquella visita inesperada, le hizo soltar la flecha que había estado sosteniendo desde hace unos minutos.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó molesta. Un grito de dolor se escuchó en ese instante.

- Hablar del baile de fin de curso. - Continuó el pelirrojo. El grito no había dejado de escucharse, así que tanto él como Sherry dirigieron su mirada al dueño de aquel gemido tormentoso. Ambos vieron como el profesor Downing, con una flecha enterrada en su trasero, se dejaba caer sobre el césped del estadio. Claramente, la flecha que Sherry soltó hace apenas unos segundos, ya había encontrado su blanco.

Sheva Alomar, una compañera de clase de Sherry, corrió al auxilio del profesor. El par aún mantenía su mirada en la lastimera escena, pero no duró por mucho tiempo, porque pronto retiraron su atención de ahí sin parecer preocupados por lo que acaba de suceder.

- Ya sabes que no puedo ir si Claire no lo hace - murmuró sin emoción alguna. Quizás por primera vez agradecía que su bruja prima no saliera, así ella no tendría que salir con aquel pelirrojo engreído.

- Tu prima irá. - Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la situación; si Kennedy lograba una vez más llevar a la fierecilla, él obtendría lo que había deseado desde algún tiempo con la prima pequeña de Claire.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - averiguó divertida.

- Digamos que estoy ocupándome de ello. - Se acercó nuevamente a ella, tomó una de las flechas que Sherry tenía a su lado y se la extendió tratando de parecer amable. Sherry le miró confusa, sin embargo, él se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, en tanto se iba de ahí.

La hija de William Birkin se quedó en su lugar. Aún estaba tratando de entender eso que había dicho Steve. _¿A qué se refería con eso de que se estaba ocupando?_ Mientras ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cierto profesor aún con la flecha clavada en su trasero, seguía quejándose dolorosamente en el césped.

….

El silencio era permanente y técnicamente inquebrantable, por lejos, era la cena más incómoda en la cual hubiese sido participe, el único sonido era el que hacían los cubiertos al apoyarse en la loza y sus respiraciones. Claire quería terminar de comer y largarse de la mesa, sinceramente su día había sido demasiado asqueroso como para terminarlo con una charla justificativa de parte de su hermano mayor. No había hablado con Jill por lo mismo, menos iba hacerlo con él.

Por las miradas de arrepentimiento que su hermano le dirigía, sabía bien que él tenía intenciones de tocar el tema de su aparente relación sentimental con la de apellido Valentine. Y eso, precisamente eso, era lo último de lo que quisiera recordarse, sintió un escalofrío recorrer a través de toda su espalda, por más que intentase olvidarlo; la traumática y perturbadora imagen de su amiga y Chris desnudos en la misma cama regresaba por todas las vías posibles a sus memorias.

Suspiró agotada mientras se llevaba a los labios el vaso de cristal que contenía un poco de jugo, se movió nerviosa en su asiento al notar que el líder del hogar la estaba mirando con fijeza, miró el plato de Chris, al parecer tampoco tenía apetito y aquello era un suceso increíblemente peculiar. La pelirroja se levantó de la silla lentamente.

- Acabo de recordar que no he terminado de hacer mi tarea… - Se justificó, la ceja del castaño se arqueó en clara demostración de no tragarse por un segundo esa mentira.

- Siéntate – ordenó con seriedad. - Tenemos que hablar, aprovechando que Sherry no está.

Odiaba ese tono de voz autoritario, podría mandar al diablo a un maestro que le hablase así, mas no a Chris, sus palabras eran tajantes y tenía razón, debían afrontar la situación por muy incómoda o patética que ésta fuese. Por primera vez en su vida deseó que Sherry estuviese ahí para poder omitir la realización de esa bochornosa conversación que estaba a punto de tener. Pero no, la muy idiota ni para eso servía, de seguro en esos momentos debía estar paseando campante en compañía de Jake, con la excusa de que estudiaban francés. Bufó con irritación y volvió a sentarse a regañadientes en frente del Redfield.

- Que sea breve, Chris, así que al grano ¿desde cuándo? – preguntó, cierto enfado aún permanecía en sus palabras.

- Poco tiempo, unas cuantas semanas creo. En realidad, ni siquiera me he detenido a pensarlo bien.

_¿Semanas?, ¿en sólo semanas se había llevado a la cama a su amiga?_, alzó ambas cejas estupefacta, nunca iba a entender el cómo de dicha unión entre esos dos, ni aunque se lo explicasen mil veces, jamás lo haría. Se sintió mal con sí misma, últimamente estaba dedicándole toda su atención a Leon y egoístamente marginó a Jill de sus preocupaciones, si tan sólo la hubiese escuchado, quizás se habría percatado de todo con antelación.

- Escucha, no sé si estoy preparada psicológicamente para oír cómo se desencadenó todo este embrollo. – Se llevó una mano a su frente y la masajeó brevemente. – Sólo quiero que me den tiempo ¿de acuerdo? Para ninguna persona normal es fácil aceptar que tu hermano mayor tuvo sexo con tu mejor amiga, tu única amiga para ser más exactos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Su mandíbula estaba prácticamente en el suelo, sus pupilas se trasladaban reiteradas veces de la figura de Chris a la de Claire, sin embargo ninguno de ellos manifestaba la intención de exponer un miserable monosílabo.

La voz de Sherry Birkin retumbó en toda el comedor haciendo que sus primos dieran un respingo sorprendidos. La rubia había llegado una hora antes de lo previsto, Jake tuvo que acudir a su casa con urgencia y en vista de eso no encontró más opción que devolverse a su hogar. Tomó como nota mental buscarse una nueva mejor amiga para pasar el rato, sin embargo eso era un detalle insignificante en dichos momentos, lo de relevancia era lo que acababa de oír. _¿La amiga de la petulante pelirroja y su adorado primo habían tenido sexo?_, eso sí que era un notición. Se aproximó a sus parientes dejando su bolso en la superficie de la mesa, con una sonrisa entusiasta tomó asiento en el comedor.

-¡Oh vamos, no sean tímidos! Cuéntenle a su prima favorita lo que está sucediendo. – Tanto Chris como Claire la pulverizaron con la mirada, juntó el entrecejo sintiéndose ofendida por la mirada que le estaban dedicando. – ¿Osarán no decirme nada? – inquirió escandalizada.

- Sherry, no se trata de eso, hay cosas que es mejor no saber por un tiempo – expuso el único hombre presente en el lugar.

- No me jodas, Christopher, ya escuché que te tiraste a la amiga bonita de Claire, así que déjense de tantos rodeos y discreciones innecesarias, por cierto – giró su rostro y enfocó sus orbes azules en la figura de la fierecilla. La pelirroja mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su semblante no era nada cariñoso. - ¿Cuál es tu problema?, yo creo que hacen una linda pareja, tanto como tú y el delincuente.

La fémina en cuestionamiento recargó pesadamente sus manos en la madera de la mesa, se puso de pie arrastrando la silla con brusquedad hacia atrás. La furia en sus orbes aguamarinas saltaba con chispa. Sherry se estremeció, al parecer se había pasado de la raya al mencionar a Kennedy.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a nombrarlo – advirtió cerrando fuertemente sus puños, la rubiecita asintió con la cabeza sumisamente.

-¿Qué delincuente? – intervino Chris preocupado, pues con todo lo sucedido en su vida personal había descuidado la seguridad de su hermana menor. Ésta permaneció en silencio ignorándolo. –Claire, te hice una pregun…

- Tú con tus asuntos y yo con los míos, hermanito – le cortó con prepotencia. – Y por favor, déjame en paz, haz lo que se te venga en gana con Jill, cásense y tengan todos los hijos que quieran. A mi no me va, ni me viene esa estupidez.

Sin importarle nada más, abandonó la estancia con claro destino hacia su cuarto, necesitaba leer, darse un baño, escuchar música o hacer cualquier cosa que alejase todos esos malditos problemas de su mente.

…

Claire se encontraba en ese momento en una de sus tiendas favoritas_: "Gil's Music"_, en ella habían varios modelos de guitarras que ella adoraba ver de vez en cuando. Algún día conseguiría tener una guitarra como la que tenía justo en frente, una Fender Stratocaster; ese instrumento musical era aún, un sueño alejado. Chris jamás entendería si ella le dijera que quería formar una banda, y mucho menos le facilitaría el dinero para adquirir una de esas estupendas guitarras, tendría que hacerse cargo ella misma de algún día tener una como esas. Tomó del estante, la brillante guitarra en color crema, y se sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar.

Llevaba puestos los auriculares de su iPod, la canción que sonaba en ese momento en sus oídos era digna de ser tocada con la guitarra que ahora tenía recargada sobre las piernas. Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó guiar por la música. Colocó su mano derecha en el mástil del instrumento, mientras la mano derecha se encargó de hacer sonar las cuerdas.

Leon la había seguido hasta ese lugar, tenía esa enorme necesidad de solucionar las cosas con la pelirroja. Estaría enormemente agradecido si conseguía aunque sea una _maldición_ por parte de ella, al menos le habría dirigido la palabra. Se adentró a la tienda, y ahí pudo verla. Estaba sentada de espaldas a él, con una guitarra sobre sus piernas y siguiendo alguna tablatura que tenía en mente. Quiso acercarse a ella, tomarla por el hombro e intentar entablar una plática, pero parecía bastante ajena al resto del mundo, estaba realmente concentrada en seguir los acordes. No quería interrumpirla, y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo comenzar con su charla; únicamente se alejó de ella, y la dejó continuar con lo suyo.

La menor de los Redfield abrió los ojos después de varios minutos. Había sentido la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Se quedó quieta en su lugar, por un momento dejó que su mente divagara y creyó que el chico con fama de delincuente, había estado detrás de ella observándola. _¡Era imposible!_ Ya comenzaba a imaginar idioteces.

El rubio de apellido Kennedy no había dejado de perseguir a la prima de Sherry Birkin. Luego de su primer acto cobarde dentro de la tienda de instrumentos musicales, pensó que ya era momento de arreglar todo de una buena vez; tenía que hablar con ella. No tocaría para nada el tema del beso que, de manera muy sensata se atrevió a rechazar. Si hacía eso, era ganarse más odio por parte de ella, si es que eso era posible. Tenía que ser espontáneo, y actuar como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. Básicamente comenzar de cero. Algo dentro de él, estaba pidiendo a gritos volver a cruzar palabras con la linda pelirroja.

Hacía varios minutos que la Redfield menor había abandonado la tienda de instrumentos. De manera muy discreta, había seguido el camino de ella, necesitaban un lugar estable para hablar; no pretendía pelear en medio de la acera, y haciendo todo un espectáculo para el público que se detuviera a verlos discutir, porque lo más probable es que Claire le dijera algunos cuantos improperios. La vio entrar en ese instante a una de las librerías de la ciudad. Tal vez esa era su oportunidad perfecta.

La observó de cerca mientras ella parecía analizar todo lo que veía. Sólo trataba de despejar su mente con algo, no tenía intenciones de comprar nada en ese momento. Se paseaba entre los pasillos, aún con la mirada absorta en todos los títulos que veía en el lugar. Uno de los estantes llenos de libros, estaba justo por la mitad del local; Claire pasó por el lado derecho y Leon se fue por el lado izquierdo tratando de encontrarse con su rostro. Una pequeña rendija podía brindarle una buena vista del lado por el cual caminaba la menor de los Redfield, sin embargo, ella seguía muy atenta a los libros y no se había percatado aún de la presencia de cierto rubio.

- Disculpa, ¿has visto _"La mujer mística"_? Es que perdí mi copia. - Comenzó, cuando el fin del recorrido por el pasillo había terminado y tuvieron la oportunidad de quedar uno enfrente del otro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó un tanto irritada, no parecía sorprendida por la reciente aparición, sólo que su enojo aún podía ser percibido incluso a varios kilómetros de ahí.

- Sólo busco poesía - dijo con naturalidad. Claire le miró una vez más, no podía creer hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Leon para intentar hablar con ella. Aún no estaba de humor para tratar con aquel "delincuente", muchas cosas ocupaban su atención en los últimos días.

- Eres tan…

-¿Hermoso? - completó irónico. La pelirroja comenzó a caminar con la única intención de esquivarlo.- ¡Dulce! - acertó a decir una vez más, para intentar detener su paso. Estaba consciente de que no sería nada fácil hablar con aquella empecinada jovencita, pero tenía que intentarlo. Aquel comentario hizo que la Redfield detuviera su paso y se girara para encararlo.

-¿Repulsivo? - sugirió sarcástica. En seguida dirigió su atención a una pequeña mesa que tenía más libros sobre ella. Leon se acercó hasta ella con el ceño fruncido, si Claire tenía carácter para enfrentarlo de aquella manera tan agresiva, le demostraría que él también lo tenía.

- No eres tan mala como tú crees, niñita - inició con el ataque, utilizando la misma intensidad en sus palabras tal como había hecho la Redfield menor.

-¡Tú no eres tan malo como crees que eres! - rechistó. Una vez más, guió su mirada al chico frente a ella.

-¡Oh, lamento que tengas emociones confusas! - espetó.

Ambos habían elevado su voz, poco les faltaba para llegar a los gritos. Suerte que no había mucha gente dentro del establecimiento; el de apellido Kennedy temía que eso pasaría, afortunadamente había sido bastante prudente a no detenerse a hablar con ella en medio de la calle, o hubiera llamado la atención de ajenos.

-¡Ni por un momento creas que causas un efecto en mis emociones! - volvió a alzar la voz.

-¿Y en qué sí causé efecto? - averiguó regresando a su tono de voz habitual. Tenía que calmarse antes de que terminaran diciéndose hasta de lo que se iban a morir, eso, y que muy en el fondo quería conocer la respuesta de la testaruda jovencita de cabellos rojizos.

- Tal vez en mi reflejo del vomito - finalizó con aquel breve encuentro, no sin antes restregar en el pecho del rubio uno de los libros que había tomado de la mesa. Él la vio marcharse, parecía que también había logrado calmarse. Guió sus orbes hasta el libro que la prima de Sherry Birkin le había alcanzado, y esbozó una sonrisa al instante al percatarse del título del libro: _"La mujer mística"_. Estaba seguro de que ese encuentro entre ambos lo recordarían en cualquier momento. Quizás sí era difícil tratar con una chica como Claire Redfield, pero jovencitas como ella tenían que saber que era mucho más difícil alejar de su lado a alguien como él. La lucha que haría por intentar recobrar un poco de su atención, ya no se trataba por el dinero, no, simplemente lo haría porque él así lo quería.

…

Aún no sabían cómo podrían hacer que Claire Redfield dejara su enojo de lado con Leon. Aquel trío de muchachos que ahora se encontraba frente a aquella larga mesa de la cafetería, la cual contenía variados alimentos, tipo buffet, no lograban hallar la forma en que la chica de cabellos rojizos cediera nuevamente a los encantos del chico con reputación de delincuente.

- Cierto, está molesta - insistió Leon, mientras echaba en su plato un poco de lechuga.

- _"Dulce amor, renueva mi fuerza"_.- Habló el chico de orbes color miel, tratando de darle ideas a su amigo.

- Oye - el rubio le interrumpió y luego giró el rostro esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado el anterior comentario del encargado de audiovisuales.- No salgas con eso, pueden oírte. - Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a seguir sirviéndose un poco más de comida.

- Avergonzaste a la chica... - ahora era Jake, quien hacía uso sabio de la palabra; parecía seguro de sí mismo a la hora de enfrentar a Kennedy, le miraba atentamente mientras continuaba con su consejo. -… Sacrifícate en el altar de la dignidad e iguala las cosas - insistió con fuerza.

Leon únicamente le miró con un deje de molestia, y se largó de ahí; ya no quería seguir escuchándolos. La situación con Claire comenzaba a frustrarlo, y lo que ese par de mocosos hacía, era sólo aumentar su fastidio. Quizás el hijo del empresario tenía razón y era su turno de hacer algo que rompiera con sus propios esquemas, pero tampoco le daría toda la razón al chiquillo hijo de Wesker, él haría las cosas a su manera.

- Oye.- Habló Piers, acercándose hasta su amigo. - No…no le salgas con eso, pueden escucharte. - Le regañó, aparentando estar igual de fastidiado que el que acababa de dejarlos solos. Jake lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado, pues su extraño amigo estaba usando las mismas palabras que hubiera usado Leon hace unos minutos. Piers únicamente quería ser popular, quizás si comenzaba a actuar como ellos, terminaría siendo considerado por la mayoría de los alumnos del bachillerato.

….

De acuerdo, no estaba seguro de que funcionase el plan que tenía en mente, pero debía hacer algo ahora mismo o perdería toda oportunidad posible con Claire y para siempre.

Con el dinero que el idiota de Burnside le facilitó podría intentar llevar a cabo su última esperanza, iba a jugar esa carta estratégicamente aunque muriese en el intento, pese a que su dignidad de muchacho rudo y respetado quedase por los suelos, lo haría de todos modos, estaba decidido y sin deseos de flaquear. Si esa pelirroja pensaba que se libraría de él con facilidad estaba muy equivocada, era muy obstinado, más cuando creía con suma convicción que su acción valdría la pena. Ella necesitaba que el resto del mundo viese que era importante en la vida de otros y precisamente de eso iba encargarse en unos minutos, de demostrarle lo valiosa que podía llegar a ser, sobre todo para alguien tan hostil como se consideraba.

Se suponía que debía dirigirse hasta el aula en la cual se impartía el taller de reparaciones, pero claramente no asistiría a la clase, aunque corriese el riesgo de ser condenado a un día completo en el salón de castigos académicos, nada que lo preocupase mucho en realidad, unas cuantas palabras simpáticas con Svetlana y el problema estaría solucionado. Todo marchaba a la perfección, así que no veía más barreras para darle el "vamos" al proceso de reconquista con Claire.

Silbó mientras marchaba a paso lento por el pasillo que daba a las salas de música del bachillerato, vio a lo lejos como uno de los chicos le esperaba apoyado sobre la muralla, aunque fingía no hacerlo, la idea era ser lo más discreto posible. Se aproximó al individuo llamado Ark Thompson con quien habían llegado a un acuerdo justo, le pagaría a cambio de que lo ayudase. Por fortuna el de cabellera oscura no pidió una gran suma, pero no quiso irse con las manos vacías tampoco, pues al igual que Leon, corría el riesgo de ser duramente sancionado por hacer lo que planeaban concretar.

El rubio miró hacia atrás y se aseguró de que nadie lo viera, sin más rodeos le hizo entrega a su compañero los quince dólares que había cobrado, no intercambiaron diálogos sólo un simple guiño fue necesario, tal cual como si de un narcotraficante y su cliente se tratara se alejaron del otro continuando con sus respectivos caminos.

Observó la hora en su celular y corroboró que el momento había llegado, ajustó sin problemas el amplificador de sonido que manejaban las autoridades del colegio para informar a los estudiantes, con la ayuda de Ark había sido como quitarle un dulce a un niño llegar hasta ese aparato. Tomó el micrófono que yacía al lado del resto de los cables y parlantes, inspiró y sonrió, ahora estaba seguro de que iba a salir todo bien.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
you feel like heaven to touch _

_I wanna hold you so much. _

Caminó hasta la cancha deportiva, en donde como todos los días estaba Claire y su grupo de compañeras entrenando, las jovencitas al igual que la pelirroja se sobresaltaron al oír la voz masculina cantando una de las más famosas canciones de Frank Sinatra, giraban sus cabezas en varias direcciones con intenciones de encontrar al muchacho que estuviese teniendo semejante gesto hermoso, en ese momento Leon Scott Kennedy hizo aparición física, cargando consigo una enorme sonrisa y toda la actitud que necesitaba para dar un espectáculo público de altura y de esa índole, la mayoría de las chicas suspiraron el verlo, a decir verdad, el rubio no carecía de atractivo físico y verlo en aquella faceta de galán romántico aumentaba con creces su encanto.

Se deslizó por uno de los postes de luz, gracias a ello descendió al segundo piso que daba el pase para trasladarse a las escaleras que lo llevarían a las bancas para presenciar sin inconveniente la enorme chancha en donde continuaban las sorpresas de su improvisado show.

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank god I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Apuntó con su dedo índice a la orquesta que repentinamente había hecho aparición en medio de todos los estudiantes que practicaban sus actividades deportivas, con ese movimiento de parte de Leon, Ark comprendió que era el instante de contribuir con su parte, él y sus músicos comenzaron a tocar la melodía de la canción, incluso parecían tener sus movimientos organizados y precavidos. Claire no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pestañeó incrédula en reiteradas veces _¿Acaso Kennedy había montado todo ese espectáculo sólo para conseguir su perdón?_ Pues la respuesta era más que obvia, no iba reprimir lo mucho que le agradaba todo lo que estaba viendo, sonrió al igual que el resto de las féminas ocupantes del sitio. Ahora no tenía más cuestionamientos, Leon era lo que necesitaba en su vida y él la requería a ella de la misma manera.

El profesor Frederic Downing frunció el ceño molesto, ese joven con complejo de Romeo estaba interrumpiendo las clases de todo el alumnado.

_I love you baby  
And if it's quite alright  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say _

El rubio tomó asiento en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, quien por inercia había avanzado un par de pasos hacia él. Ensanchó su sonrisa en tanto se ponía de pie y corría hacia su izquierda simulando la mejor actuación artística que esa escuela hubiese presenciado, los orbes aguamarina de la Redfield nunca antes habían brillado tanto como en esa instancia. Si dijera que no estaba asombrada y maravillada mentiría, podría ponerse a bailar y a cantar tal cual como Leon lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

_Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you  
Let me love you baby, let me love you _

Claire captó sus mejillas arder, y sinceramente no recordaba la última ocasión en que un hombre le provocase esa estúpida sensación de percibir las famosas mariposas en su estómago, Leon le estaba pidiendo que se quedase con él, que le permitiera amarla y sinceramente aquello la descolocaba moralmente. No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde para alejarse de él, ya estaba colado en sus pensamientos y en definitiva no se alejaría con facilidad. El joven se sentó nuevamente en uno de los escalones, viéndole sólo a ella, no le interesaba el resto, ni los policías que se acercaban peligrosamente a él por interrumpir y escandalizar a media escuela, Claire le estaba sonriendo emocionada y con eso le bastaba.

Uno de los uniformados tomó su brazo, la de cabellera rojiza apretó sus labios, sencillamente estaba sin palabras. Los oficiales tomaron sin delicadeza al joven obligándolo a levantarse y de seguro que para llevárselo a la comisaría más cercana. La multitud que presenciaba la actuación del muchachito rebelde comenzó aplaudir eufórica, Claire en poco tiempo se unió mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida. De algún modo, Leon consiguió zafarse de los dos policías que lo retenían, corrió un poco esquivándolos y mofándose, incluso se dio el gusto de burlarse del más gordo de ellos, el conocido sargento Irons recibió una leve, pero humillante palmada en su trasero, las risas eran abundantes al igual que la expresión de felicidad de Claire.

_**Holaa (Vidian & Ary)**_

_**Una vez más gracias por leer y acompañarnos en cada actualización. Lo que estaba en letra cursiva era un flash back (breve viaje al pasado por así decirlo)**_

_**También queríamos dejar la traducción de la canción o al menos de lo que nosotras pusimos xD**_

_***Can`t take my eyes off of you (No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti)***_

_Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad.  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.  
Tocarte sería como tocar el cielo. Quiero abrazarte tanto.  
Por fin el amor ha llegado y agradezco a Dios porque estoy vivo.  
Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad.  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti. _

_Te amo nena y sí, está bien  
Te necesito nena para calentar las noches solitarias  
Te amo bebé, confía en mí cuando te digo  
Oh nena hermosa, no me abandones,  
Rezo porque no me abandones.  
Oh nena hermosa, ahora que te he encontrado, quédate.  
Y déjame amarte, nena déjame amarte. _

_**Yuna-Tidus-Love: Hola, jajaja, nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Agradecemos mucho seguir contando con tu apoyo. Esperamos que este capítulo te haya agradado tanto como el pasado. Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**SooL2900: Holis, vaya, muchas gracias por esas linda palabras, realmente nos motivas a continuar con este fabuloso fic. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que haya generado esas reacciones en los lectores jajaja. Saludos y besos para ti también.**_

_**NelielTu7: Hola. Sí, pobre Claire, pasa por un momento…difícil, jajaja. Oh, nos alegra y mucho que les haya gustado tanto el cap anterior. Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y por apoyarnos con reviews. Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**anamariaeugenia: Holis. Nos alegra muchísimo haber logrado que el capítulo 6 les gustara tanto, esperamos este no sea la excepción. Bueno, con lo de los one-shot, pues es prácticamente eso: luego de terminar con este fic, haremos one-shot's de esta misma trama. Por ejemplo, podríamos hacer un capítulo dedicado a Jill y Chris, o para Sherry y Jake (es sólo por mencionar ejemplos), pero estos seguirán basados en 10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti. Esperamos haber resuelto la duda, y sino pues dinos, por fis. Jejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.**_

_**M. Bidden: Hola, Hola. Nos alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Jajaja, vas a tener que esperar para saber todo lo que está por venir, ¡Somos malvadas! Jajaja, para los one-shot's, pues ya que has hecho una petición especial, por supuesto trataremos de cumplirla. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado desde el comienzo. Un abrazo para ti también. **_

_**Pamela: Wahhhh gracias, hermosa ñ_ñ tus comentarios nos alientan muchísimo y nos alegra que te encante el fic. Esperamos contar con tu opinión. **_

_**Jesus Redfield: Hey!, muchas gracias, bienvenido al fic, nos pone feliz que hayas dejado review **__** Este fic, lo escribimos Vidian y yo, así que el mérito es de ambas ;) mil gracias por las palabras.**_

_**ReLeonClaire: No te preocupes, lo importante es que nos has dejado un bello comentario expresando una maravillosa opinión, por reviews como el tuyo dan ganas de continuar, en verdad un millón de gracias *_* todo nos ha costado trabajo y valoramos tus palabras. Un abrazo.**_

_**Felix Ramos: Ohh que bueno que te gustó, imagínate… pobre Claire, ella sólo llegó y vio lo que todos sabemos xD Esperamos tu incondicional apoyo. **_

_**SarahKennedy007: Gracias por comentar, somos feliz de que te haya gustado. Con tu apoyo ya haces mucho por nosotras. Ojalá te haya gustado Leon cantando xD**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
